Frostbitten - Traduction
by Navirina
Summary: Et si Jack n'avait pas été complètement seul durant les 300 et quelques années depuis que la Lune lui avait donné ses pouvoirs ? 11 ans après que Jack soit devenu un Gardien, il raconte à Jamie la véritable histoire de la Reine des Neiges, et leur histoire d'amour qui s'est perdue dans le temps et dans les histoires... Romance, angoisse, aventure. -Traduction de la Fic de Arialene-
1. Chapitre 1

**Crossover (Jack x Elsa). Et si Jack n'avait pas été complètement seul durant le 300 et quelques années depuis que la Lune lui avait donné ses pouvoirs ? 11 ans après que Jack soit devenu un Gardien, il raconte à Jamie la véritable histoire de la Reine des Neiges et leur histoire d'amour, qui s'est perdue dans le temps et dans les histoires. Romance, angoisse, aventure.**

 **Hey tout le monde! Je me suis lancée dans un nouveau projet: traduire une fanfic entière. Il s'agit de "Frostbitten" de Arialene. J'ai adoré cette histoire et je voulais la traduire pour une amie. Et l'auteur a gentiment accepté de me laisser publier ma traduction. C'est la première fois que je fais ça et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Merci à mon beta-larbin! Qui travaille gratuitement. :3**

 **Rise of The Guardians © Dreamworks**  
 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene.**

* * *

Jamie Bennett traversa le parking jusqu'au chaleureux hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, en remontant le col de son manteau pour se protéger du vent froid.

Il imaginait les météorologues à la TV déclarant que ce blizzard n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il était les jours précédents, mais au moins ses cours du lendemain avaient été annulés et il pourrait profiter d'un week-end de trois jours.

Âgé maintenant de dix-neuf ans, il travaillait, à heures raisonnables, dans une pizzéria locale dont le propriétaire était assez clément pour accorder aux étudiants un week-end de repos par mois. Et cela tombait bien parce que Jamie comptait utiliser celui-là, étant donné qu'il neigeait, pour travailler sur un document.

Son téléphone portable sonna tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, empêchant le froid d'entrer.

« Salut maman » dit-il en essuyant ses bottes sur le tapis afin d'en enlever la neige et la gadoue.

« Jamie ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda la voix inquiète dans le combiné.

Il grimaça il détestait faire peur à sa mère.

« Je vais bien maman ! Je viens d'arriver à l'appartement. J'étais juste concentré sur la route et je n'ai pas du entendre le téléphone. C'est plutôt glissant ici, je voulais être sûr de rentrer sain et sauf. » Il s'assura que sa voix était enjouée, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, les routes étaient épouvantables étant donné que les équipes de voiries n'étaient pas préparées pour ce rude hiver.

Il traversa le hall jusqu'aux escaliers menant à son appartement, saluant au passage la dame qu'il croisa assumant qu'elle allait vérifier son courrier. Sa mère lui raconta quelconque activité de Sophie au lycée, donnant des nouvelles de ses grands-parents et d'autres membres de sa famille d'autres villes. Il écouta patiemment, acquiesçant de temps en temps pendant qu'il montait les quatre étages, enlevait ses gants et son écharpe et sortait ses clefs.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer ce soir tu sais ? Le temps est juste… Horrible. Je suppose que ce bon vieux Jack est encore derrière tout ça ! » Il s'assura que la dernière partie sonne comme une blague.

Sa mère soupira. « Je sais, j'espérais tellement te voir. Tu viendras à la maison le mois prochain d'accord ? »

Elle semblait pleine d'espoir, presque désespéré en posant la question.

« Bien sûr maman, j'espérais pouvoir rentrer aussi. Mais j'ai quelques articles à écrire et je vais m'avancer sur quelques trucs ce week-end aussi. Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi chéri, » dit-elle. « Sophie est rentrée, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je t'appel bientôt ! »

Il ria et raccrocha, ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra. Il grogna tandis qu'un courant d'air glacé lui fouetta le visage.

« Pourrais-tu au moins fermer la fenêtre quand tu t'invites s'il-te-plaît ? Nous ne sommes pas tous immunisés contre le froid. » Maugréa Jamie en remettant ses gants et en reboutonnant son manteau. Il ne semblait pas du tout surpris par le froid dans l'appartement ou par la fenêtre ouverte.

Un scintillement bleuté tourna dans la pièce, au-dessus de lui, et ferma la fenêtre avant d'allumer la cheminée à gaz ils disparurent tandis que les flammes s'élevaient pour réchauffer la pièce.

James enleva son sac à dos de ses épaules et s'installa dans la chaise devant le feu, cherchant du regard son malicieux colocataire. Il sourit quand le rire à mi-voix trahi la cachette de Jack.

« Tu sais, tu ne peux pas TOUJOURS provoquer une tempête de neige quand tu ne veux pas que je parte en week-end. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais ça pourrait paraître suspect que ce soit toujours quand je suis en repos. » Dit Jamie en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

« Oh allez, tu ne peux pas honnêtement me dire que tu voulais descendre pour voir le ''Défilé de mode'' du lycée de Sophie alors que tu pouvais rester ici avec moi ? » Dit Jack, entrant dans son champ de vision, flottant sur son bâton.

Jamie eut un rire. « Ok, ok ça allait sûrement être horrible et tu m'as en quelque sorte sauvé de ça. Mais ma mère VOULAIT me voir. Je dois vraiment y aller le mois prochain. »

Jack leva les mains en signe de défaite. « Bien mais ne viens pas me demander de te sauver. On mange quoi ce soir ? »

Même si Jack n'avait pas réellement besoin de manger, Jamie avait découvert que Jack ADORAIT essayer toute les nouvelles saveurs qui n'existaient pas dans les années 1700 quand il était enfant, surtout tout ce qui était exotique.

Jamie enleva de nouveau ses gants, déboutonna son blouson et l'enleva.

« Que penses-tu d'un curry ? Je pourrais te parler de la nouvelle tâche que m'a confiée le Dr Bujak. Je pense que tu vas aimer. »

Jack flotta derrière Jamie dans le coin-cuisine. L'appartement étant petit, le studio n'aurait pas été suffisant pour tous les deux si Jack ne passait pas le plus clair de son temps à être le Gardien de l'hiver. Même si Jamie le taquinait, il aimait le fait de l'avoir auprès de lui cela aurait été un peu ennuyeux d'avoir l'endroit pour lui seul.

Jack pouffa. « C'est encore à propos de moi ? Tu sais il y a tellement de choses que je peux inventer sur moi, » se réjouissait-il.

Jamie sourit, prit une grande poêle d'un placard en dessous et la plaça sur la cuisinière. Il se tourna et commença à sortir d'autres ingrédients pour cuisiner un plat indien.

« Non, en fait il nous a dit explicitement que nous ne pouvions pas écrire à propos de la même personne ou la même chose tout le semestre. Et ça compte comme le tiers de ma note donc je dois choisir quelque chose d'intéressant. Je veux dire, c'est de la mythologie donc il y a pas mal de choix. » Dit Jamie en sortant des sacs de légumes et de la viande du congélateur.

Jack se renfrogna. « J'aimerais que tu me dises le prénom de ce professeur comme ça je pourrais ensevelir sa maison dans la glace, faire éclater un tuyau ou quelque chose. De la mythologie en effet. J'suis plutôt réel merci bien. »

Jamie ria. « Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne te le dis pas. » il fit une pause.

« Enfin, donc je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour faire quelque recherches. Je me doutais que la plupart allaient prendre les plus communs alors je voulais essayer de trouver quelque chose de plus sombre et qui corresponde aussi au style Jack Frost. Et j'en ai trouvé un ! La Reine des Neiges, ou la Reine des Glaces. J'ai trouvé ces deux termes mais ça semble parler de la même personne. On dirait qu'elle a commencé par être un mythe ou un conte de fée Norvégien et ça a l'air d'être une histoire intéressante. Je dois juste trouver plus d'informations. »

Il leva le regard vers Jack avec un sourire. « Tu veux que ce soit bien épicé ? » Jamie se tut quand il vit le regard désespéré de Jack, comme si une vieille blessure avait été rouverte pour la première fois depuis bien des années.

« Hey, Jack, tu vas bien ? »

Jack se secoua un peu et regarda Jamie en souriant tristement. « Hm ? Oui, oui je vais bien. La Reine des Neiges hein ? C'était, c'était quelqu'un. »

Jamie fronça les sourcils, sans quitter Jack du regard.

« Tu l'as connue n'est-ce pas ? Elle était réelle, comme toi. » Il ouvrit de grands yeux en le réalisant.

Jack resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de soupirer profondément et d'acquiescer.

« Oui je l'ai connue. Et oui elle était plutôt réelle. » Il posa son bâton à côté et fouilla dans ses poches pendant un moment avant d'en sortir du cuir noir plié, comme un portefeuille, et de le tendre à Jamie.

« Elsa. Son nom était Elsa. » Jack s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte, regardant le plafond avec une expression lointaine sur le visage.

Jamie ouvrit avec précaution le cuir plié, ses yeux s'élargissant en voyant la petite peinture à l'huile, protégée par une fine couche de glace, d'une belle femme. Elle avait des cheveux blonds-blancs qui tombaient sur une de ses épaules en une tresse. Et elle avait des yeux d'un bleu perçant qui le fixaient.

Il n'était pas fort en art mais il savait que les petits portraits comme celui-ci étaient difficiles à avoir. Il examina attentivement le portrait et marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il remarqua que les épaules de la femme étaient nues; ce n'était pas une miniature ordinaire.

« Jack, » dit-il, haletant, levant le regard vers Jack. « Ça, c'est un portrait d'amant. »

Jack tourna la tête vers lui, souriant faiblement. « Oui, oui c'en est un. »

Jamie fixa Jack un long moment, baissa le regard vers le portrait de la femme et regarda de nouveau Jack. « Raconte-moi. »

Jack cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Parle-moi d'elle. Dis-moi tout. »

Jack le fixa un moment, commençant à secouer la tête « Jamie, je ne… »

« Jack, elle était visiblement très importante pour toi, si tu as gardé son portrait pendant 200 ans. Je veux savoir l'histoire. »

Jack tourna la tête, regarda le plafond tandis que de vieux souvenirs refaisaient surface, souvenirs qu'il avait refoulés si longtemps et difficiles à oublier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui savait à propos d'Elsa, et il ne parlait pas. Il n'avait jamais parlé d'elle aux Gardiens, ni même évoquer son nom en presque deux siècles mais, comme le destin semblait en avoir décidé, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier.

Il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers Jamie. Jamie qui attendait patiemment en tenant ce cher portrait d'Elsa. Il sourit légèrement en se remémorant le jour où il l'a supplié de le laisser la peindre il savait faire bien plus que des lapins sur les fenêtres.

Il soupira.

« Tu veux vraiment tout savoir à propos d'elle ? A propos de nous ? » Demanda Jack, une ancienne douleur brillant dans ses yeux habituellement joyeux.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre. J'essaierai de publier au moins une fois par semaine mais j'ai quelques problèmes d'ordinateur donc je ne vous promets rien.**

 **Pensez à laisser une review. :)**

 **Navirina.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos review! Ça me fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Comme d'hab:

Merci beta-larbin

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks  
Frostbitten © Arialene.** (je ne suis que la traductrice. ^^)

* * *

Jamie s'avança vers Jack, lui rendit le petit portrait et posa une main sur son épaule en un geste de réconfort. Il sourit avec indulgence et hocha la tête.

« Oui je le veux. Commence pendant que je mets tout dans la poêle, ensuite je prendrais des notes pour le livre. »

Jack rit doucement. « Toi et ton fichu bouquin. » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Ce livre était presque une obsession pour Jamie depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'il serait écrivain, quelques années auparavant. Au lycée, il avait eu un professeur d'anglais qui l'avait poussé à être plus créatif avec ses ''histoires'' fantastiques à propos de Jack, et Jamie avait réalisé qu'il pourrait ainsi faire connaître son ami et peut être faire croire quelques personnes. Le livre mentionné était le but final. Un livre pour enfant rempli des contes à propos des créatures qui existaient réellement, et dont tant de personnes ignoraient l'existence.

Jack soupira, peut être que cela ferait en quelque sorte revivre Elsa, elle pourrait ainsi prospérer à travers l'encre et le récit.

« Ça fait presque 200 ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu Jamie » commença-t-il en riant doucement.

« C'est bon Jack, commence doucement. » L'interrompit Jamie en reculant d'un pas et lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Jack ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Ça fait presque 200 ans que je n'ai pas revue Elsa. Pourtant, je la vois toujours aussi clairement, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ses yeux, son rire, sa calme et magnifique voix. Et je ne pourrais jamais, jamais oublier la première fois que j'ai vu Arendelle, et que je l'ai rencontrée. »

 **Arendelle, Eté, 1823 (3 ans après les évènements de La Reine des Neiges, 72 ans après la mort de Jack)**

La reine Elsa était assise à son bureau, passant en revue la grande pile de parchemins, parfaitement rangés, avec sa calme efficacité qu'elle avait adoptée en ses quelques années de règne. Elle chantonnait doucement en examinant les documents, faisant des prévisions pour cet automne pour les cultures, des analyses pour le commerce et autre documents importants.

Un bruit venant du couloir lui fit faire une pause dans ses tâches royales. Elle sourit lorsque le bruit se répéta, plus fort, et rangea ses documents avant de se lever.

Peu de temps après qu'elle se soit positionnée à côté du bureau, à moitié agenouillée au sol, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment et deux jeunes enfants entrèrent. Une fille avec une longue tresse blonde dans le dos et un rouquin, légèrement plus grand, lui foncèrent dessus.

Elle les attrapa en une étreinte, riant tandis qu'ils tombaient tous au sol dans un amas de jupes et de rires.

« Tante Elsa ! Tante Elsa ! Peux-tu faire des flocons de neige ? » Demanda la petite fille, s'avançant pour supplier avec ses grands yeux bleus.

« Non je veux qu'elle fasse des glaçons ! » dit le garçon, s'extirpant des bras d'Elsa et tendant un bouquet de fleurs dans un sale état. « Sur les fleurs ! Comme ça je pourrais donner à maman des marguerites gelées ! »

Elsa rit, se releva tandis que son neveu et sa nièce bondissaient autour d'elle, attendant ses prochains mouvements. Elle toucha le centre des fleurs d'Erik, riant doucement tandis que le garçon s'extasiait devant les fleurs gelées. De l'autre main, elle fit ensuite danser des flocons autour de la salle pour Lisbet, les deux enfants sautant et dansant dans le tourbillon de neige.

Elle les observa un moment avant que son sourire ne fonde et qu'elle ne fasse de nouveau face à son bureau. Elle aurait adoré avoir des enfants à elle et il y avait au moins dix propositions de mariages posées devant elle, venant de tous les pays du monde. Et il y en avait encore plus dans le coin du meuble, qu'elle ignorait depuis trois ans. Elisabeth d'Angleterre avait régné seule, elle pouvait certainement le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer que quelqu'un l'utilise pour ses pouvoirs, ou utilise sa famille pour lui faire utiliser ses pouvoirs elle avait bien vu le risque avec Hans.

Elle soupira.

« Maman ! » crièrent les deux petites voix devant elle.

Elsa reporta son attention dans le présent et elle vit Anna entrer dans la salle, Erik et Lisbet enlaçant maintenant de chaque côté le ventre gonflé d'Anna. Elsa sentit de nouveau cette pointe de jalousie serrer son cœur, elle était heureuse pour Anna mais en même temps, elle se demandait si elle pourrait trouver cela aussi un jour ? Ou devrait-elle apprendre à ses neveux comment diriger leur royaume bien aimé, dans quelques années ?

« Mon Dieu, vous n'avez pas trop embêté Elsa pendant son travail j'espère ? » Demanda Anna à ses enfants en lissant les cheveux d'Erik et frottant le dos de Lisbet.

« Regarde maman, je t'ai trouvé des fleurs et tante Elsa les a gelées donc elles sont très spéciales ! » dit Erik en lui tendant les fleurs.

Anna sourit à son fils. « Merci mon cœur, pourquoi Lisbet et toi ne descendriez-vous pas chercher Marta et vous laver avant le dîner ? Papa va bientôt revenir. »

« Oui maman ! » Crièrent-ils en courant hors de la pièce.

Anna rit doucement à leur retraite précipitée.  
« Dieu merci Kristoff et moi avons été bénis. Tout le monde disait que deux ce serait terrible, et qu'avec des jumeaux ce serait pire mais ils sont toujours merveilleux. Je ne peux qu'espérer que ce petit là se comportera aussi bien et que je serais une femme très heureuse. » Dit-elle en regardant sa sœur et en souriant.

Un silence s'installa dans l'air tandis qu'aucune des sœurs ne parlait. Elsa enleva un peu de neige qui était tombée sur sa robe, pendant les jeux des jumeaux un peu plus tôt, et sentit sur elle les yeux d'Anna qui l'étudiaient attentivement.

« Elsa tu as l'air épuisée. Tu ne dors pas bien ? » Dit-elle une minute plus tard, brisant ainsi le silence, avec une lourde note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elsa rit doucement. « Je vais bien Anna, j'essaie juste de tout organiser pour cet automne et, tu sais, tout garder en ordre. C'est sans fin. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ajustant un peu sa tresse tandis que sa sœur continuait de l'étudier.

« Quand est-ce que tu as pris du temps pour toi pour la dernière fois ? » Demanda Anna en avançant vers sa sœur et s'appuyant contre le bureau.

« Je n'ai pas besoin -» Commença à répondre Elsa avant de s'arrêter devant le regard dur, borné et maternel d'Anna. Elle soupira.

« Ce doit faire, je ne sais pas, 3 ans ? Probablement depuis la première fois que je me suis enfuie dans les montagnes. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de partir ne serait-ce qu'une semaine. » Dit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils vers sa sœur. « Et arrête de me regarder comme cela. C'est énervant. »

« C'est un truc de mère que tu obtiens quand tu as des enfants. Tu verras un jour. » Répondit Anna. « Mais ne change pas de sujet. C'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin, t'éloigner de tout ceci pendant un temps. Tu vas devenir folle à force de travailler ici. »

« Mais non ! Et je ne peux pas partir, j'ai trop à faire. » Protesta Elsa.

« Tu viens de me dire que tu préparais tout pour l'automne. C'est le milieu de l'été, Elsa, tu as encore le temps. » Argumenta Anna en faisant un geste en direction du bureau derrière elle. « Tu as l'air épuisée. Retourne dans les montagnes et amuse-toi. Pendant une semaine. »

« Les montagnes ? Une semaine ? Non, je peux à la limite prendre un jour, rester dans les parages et -»

« Elsa tu ne le fera pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu ne te reposeras qu'une demi-matinée et ensuite tu retourneras au travail comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu dois t'en aller, prend quelques livres et joue dans la neige pendant quelques jours. Ça te fera du bien. »

Elsa regarda sa sœur un moment, tourna les yeux vers la pile de papiers sur son bureau et soupira.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Admit-elle d'une voix lasse. « Une semaine ne va pas me mettre en retard alors que je suis déjà bien avancée. Et Matias peut s'occuper des affaires urgentes, ou toi. »

Anna sourit et frappa dans ses mains. « Ouais ! Ce fut plus facile que ce que je ne pensais. Tu peux être aussi têtue que moi parfois. Allons préparer tes affaires ! »

Elsa sourit et secoua la tête tandis qu'elle suivait sa sœur, enceinte, qui sautillait hors du bureau et jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir enlevé et remis quelques affaires dans le sac, aidées par quelques servantes, quelques disputes entre les deux sœurs une note rédigée à la hâte pour Matias et quelques blagues à propos des choix littéraires d'Elsa; elle était plus que prête à partir et pensait qu'une semaine pour elle-même ne serait pas plus mal au final.

« Tu es sûre que c'est tout ce que tu veux prendre ? » Demanda Anna pour la quatrième fois.

Elsa ajusta le lourd sac pendant derrière elle et la longue sangle en diagonale de son corps, plaçant ainsi le sac au niveau de sa hanche. Expliquer aux gens qu'elle n'était pas affectée par le froid fut plus difficile qu'elle le pensait, étant donné qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître de la neige et de la glace avec une simple pensée.

« Tu sais que je peux fabriquer la plupart des choses dont j'ai besoin. Ce sera plus que suffisant, je te le promets. Je peux toujours rester ici si tu penses que je ne peux pas me débrouiller seule. » Dit-elle en souriant à Anna.

Anna lui rendit son sourire et regarda le port. « Comment vas-tu te rendre là-bas ? En marchant toute la journée ? C'est à environ deux jours de marche. »

Elsa sourit. « J'ai quelques astuces pour raccourcir ce temps. Je sais ce que je fais alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Maintenant rentre et va trouver ta famille. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'attendent. Je te revois dans une semaine. »

Elle se pencha et enlaça sa sœur. Anna l'enlaça étroitement en retour.

« Amuse toi, tu en as besoin. » Dit Anna en la relâchant et recula de quelques pas. « Je dois aller voir ce que mes petits monstres font. »

Elsa ria en hochant la tête. « Embrasse les pour moi. » dit-elle en se tournant pour partir.

« Amuse-toi ! » cria Anna en revenant sur leurs pas.

Elsa sourit avant de se retourner pour regarder le grand port, le Fjord menant à la ville d'Arendelle, et prit une grande bouffée d'air estivale. Plus elle y pensait, plus l'idée d'être seule dans son château de glace semblait merveilleuse. Elle pourrait utiliser un peu de ses pouvoirs, essayer de nouvelles choses, lire un peu et simplement avoir du temps à elle. Cela semblait adorable.

Elle sourit et couru au bas de la jetée, riant comme une enfant quand elle sauta au bout et continua à courir, quelques traces de glace marquant ses pas tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin sur l'eau. Cette fois, cependant, ils fondirent derrière elle au lieu de tout congeler.

Elle fit un signe en direction d'un bateau rempli de marin tandis qu'ils la saluaient avec joie en sortant du port. Un mouvement de poignet et elle leur envoya un vent froid pour les pousser sur l'eau.

« Que les vents vous soient favorables ! » leur cria-t-elle, elle reçut en réponses des cris de joie. Elle se sourit à elle-même et continua sa route vers la montagne du Nord en fredonnant sa chanson.

Jamie sourit à Jack, perdu dans ses souvenirs, et se tourna vers la cuisinière pour ajouter les derniers ingrédients dans la poêle, pour le dîner.

« Donc, c'était l'été quand tu l'as rencontrée ? Que faisais-tu en Norvège en été ? » Demanda-t-il, se sentant un peu coupable de sortir Jack de ses souvenirs.

Jack sourit et regarda Jamie.

« Pourquoi pas ? L'Australie n'a pas vraiment d'hiver. Bien sûr ils ont leur idée de -il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts- Froid. C'est à peu près la même chose pour l'Afrique et l'Amérique du Sud. Quand j'en ai assez de ruiner les fleurs et de lancer quelques sorts de froid, je remonte généralement vers le nord.

« Donc c'était simplement une coïncidence que tu sois là-bas ? »

Jack haussa les épaules et acquiesça. « J'étais en route pour le Danemark. Enfin ce qui est MAINTENANT connu comme le Danemark, quand j'ai trouvé son château. Celui qu'elle avait fait, entièrement de glace. C'était magnifique, un superbe morceau de magie et de beauté. »

« Danemark ? »

Jack lança un regard entendu à Jamie. « Tu n'as manifestement jamais eu de VRAIES pâtisseries Danoises. »

Jamie éclata de rire. « Toi et tes douceurs. Enfin bref, continue. »

Jack volait le long des sommets montagneux, respirant le parfum de la neige, qui fondait dans l'air estival, avec celui des sapins, tranchant avec les douces nuances des glaciers.

Il devait en être proche, pensait-il, de ce groupe d'iles avec ces gens indépendants qu'il trouvait intéressants. Ils faisaient également de sublimes douceurs et il y en avait généralement assez pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas qu'il en manque un peu, à la fin de la journée. Jack sourit à la pensée de pâtisseries friables et chaudes, avec de savoureux fourrages.

« Combien de temps ça fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix, habitué à parler tout seul maintenant. « 60 ans ? 70 ? Je deviens vieux ! »

Il tourna dans les airs, descendit et gela une rangée de sapins ainsi qu'un petit étang et tourna autour de la surface transparente en riant.

« J'ai hâte que l'automne arrive, je pourrais enfin réellement m'amuser ! » dit-il en lançant de la neige dans les airs et glissant sur l'étang avant de redécoller et tourner dans les environs.

Quand il fut à une centaine de mètres en hauteur, il arrêta de tourner, un sourire sur le visage et se gela sur place. Devant lui, se tenait le Palais de Glace.

« Whoa » dit-il dans un murmure, fasciné. Agrippant fermement son bâton, il s'approcha de l'imposante flèche de glace qui brillait dans la lumière du jour.

« C'est tout simplement… whoa. »

Devant lui, se dressait les immenses créations blanches, bleues et violettes, toutes faites de cette éblouissante et majestueuse glace. Il descendit et commença à inspecter la structure, l'admiration se lisant sur son visage.

« Qui a fait ça ? Qui a fait cette splendide chose ? »

Il tendit la main vers la poignée sculptée en forme de flocon de neige de la porte, avant de continuer son inspection du château. Il se posa sur le balcon, fronçant les sourcils à la vue des pointes cassées et du lustre au sol.

« Eh bien, c'est dommage. » dit-il, marmonnant tout seul. Il agita son bâton et enleva la glace brisée, remettant le lustre à sa place au dessus de lui.  
« Quelque chose de mal a du se passer ici. »

Il s'envola en avançant, continuant d'observer la splendeur du château autour de lui.

« Ça » dit-il en s'adressant avec affection à la glace autour de lui. « C'est de la glace. »

Jack soupira.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Tout était fait de glace Jamie, tout. C'était juste… Juste- »

Il agita ses mains devant lui, cherchant les bons mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait vu.

Jamie sourit tandis qu'il agitait la poêle avant d'y mettre un couvercle et de s'éloigner de la cuisinière, en faisant signe à Jack de le suivre jusqu'au petit bureau dans le salon.

« Et donc, quand l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Jack sourit.

« Eh bien, ce fut la meilleure partie de cette découverte. » dit-il. « Elle venait au château pour des vacances. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit plus tard. »

« Je tournais toujours dans le château et les portes principales se sont ouvertes. Je me suis tourné et elle était là. Elle resplendissait à la lumière du jour, cette robe bleue qu'elle portait était ajustée et… Ça m'a coupé le souffle. Tout était -»

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour la décrire dans ces premiers moments, même des siècles plus tard.

Jamie vit Jack regarder dehors et sourit en voyant Jack emporté de nouveau dans ses souvenirs, tandis qu'il se remémorait la première fois qu'il avait vu Elsa.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre deux. J'étais un peu fatiguée quand je l'ai traduit, j'espère que ça ira quand même. ^^**

 **Pensez à laisser une review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà la suite! Désolée de l'attente mais il a fallu que je me motive à traduire (flemme quand tu nous tiens...)**

 **Merci pour vos review! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Comme d'hab: merci Bêta-larbin, tu auras un cookie! :D**

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **ROTG © Dreamworks**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene (je ne suis que la traductrice ^^)**

* * *

Elsa couru jusqu'en haut de la montagne et traversa le pont de glace menant à son château, tout en relâchant un peu de son pouvoir tandis qu'elle rejoignait joyeusement son lieu de vacances. Elle ralenti en arrivant aux portes, se tournant pour regarder la vallée en contrebas.

Le soleil se trouvant derrière elle maintenant elle se dit qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Elle se sourit à elle-même.

''Autant en faire le plus possible'' pensa-t-elle en se retournant et ouvrant les portes.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée pour laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre avant de lentement s'avancer à l'intérieur et regarder en souriant sa création.

Oui, elle avait vraiment fait un travail merveilleux et avec un peu plus d'effort ce pourrait être l'endroit parfait pour venir se reposer de temps en temps. Et elle pourrait amener son travail avec elle, comme cela elle n'aurait pas à déranger Matias à chaque fois. Elle passa son sac par-dessus sa tête et le laissa lourdement tomber au sol et hocha la tête en joignant les mains.

« Bon maintenant, voyons voir ce que j'ai besoin de faire avant que le jour ne tombe. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle fit un mouvement du poignet vers les portes fermées sur le mur opposé, laissant la lumière du soleil entrer c'était l'un des avantages à être si haut dans les montagnes.

Elle s'arrêta ensuite, regarda la pièce d'un œil attentif avant de bouger ses poignets et ses mains avec des gestes précis.

Jack flottait au centre de la pièce en regardant la femme fabriquer des meubles à partir de la glace qu'elle faisait apparaître du vide. La magie de la glace, comme lui. Il était captivé et elle fredonnait tout en glissant à travers la pièce, remplissant rapidement l'espace vide avec ses nouvelles créations de glace.

Elle n'était là que depuis quelques minutes et elle avait déjà chamboulé son monde, rien qu'en ouvrant les portes. Il admirait le château quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes et qu'elle se tenait là, la lumière du jour l'entourant dans cette entrée de glace, avec ses cheveux blonds et cette robe bleue embrassant son corps elle ressemblait à un ange.

Cette vision lui avait simplement coupé le souffle. Puis, quand elle avait avancé dans la pièce, regardait droit vers lui et sourit, il crut qu'il allait tomber.

Mais ensuite son regard était passé à travers lui et la pièce sans le voir. Il avait pensé, pendant un moment, qu'elle pouvait le voir. Pendant un moment, il avait pensé qu'il ne serait plus seul mais, hélas, c'était toujours le statu quo.

Il sourit doucement, reportant son attention vers elle tandis qu'elle montait l'escalier derrière lui, un joyeux sourire sur le visage. Sa main traînant sur le mur derrière elle, créant des motifs de givre le long du mur.

« Hey, pas mal » commenta-t-il, se retournant sur le dos pour la suivre sur le reste du chemin.

Elle l'intriguait énormément.

Elle s'arrêta dans la pièce supérieure qu'il avait réparée quand il est arrivé, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle passa la main le long du mur lisse.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait ça. » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai été emmenée hors d'ici et dans le donjon avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. »

Elle recula, regarda autour et tapa fort du pied au sol envoyant une nouvelle vague de glace sur les murs, les passant d'un rouge coléreux à un doux rose. Elle écarta les mains, faisant s'élargir et grandir le balcon, ensuite toute la pièce s'écarta.

Jack la fixait. Donjon ? Elle avait été emprisonnée ? Pourquoi ?

Il la regarda continuer ses créations. Elle bougeait agilement ses mains, poignets et doigts tandis que la glace et le givre apparaissaient pour créer les objets qu'elle visualisait dans son esprit cette fois elle fit un lit et le compléta avec un baldaquin.

Jack arqua un sourcil. Elle planifiait de dormir dans un lit, fait de glace, mais faisait un baldaquin conçu pour garder la chaleur ? La logique lui échappait. Il gloussa mais son rire disparut rapidement quand elle étendit ses bras et de gros flocons de neiges tombèrent dans la pièce. Les lourds flocons tombaient rapidement, de gros flocons duveteux qu'il aimait utiliser pour les jours de neige. Il réalisa, après un court moment, que la neige serait confortable et lui ferait comme une couverture.

« Malin » commenta-t-il, volant au dessus de la pièce tandis qu'elle bougeait ses doigts pour couvrir le lit d'une création de glace, similaire à ce qu'elle portait. « Ce que tu portes est fait de glace ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à faire ça. »

Elle fit un travail rapide dans le reste de la pièce, faisant quelques autres objets qu'elle pensait avoir besoin : une table de nuit, une penderie et une chaise. Tout ceci fait de la même élégante façon qu'elle avait créé le lit. Tout s'installa dans la pièce avec un calme glacial, un pouvoir silencieux emplissant la pièce autour d'elle.

Satisfaite de son travail, elle se hâta de redescendre les marches jusqu'à la salle principale. La grande pièce semblait vide maintenant, excepté la table nouvellement faite, et la fontaine de glace. Ses talons résonnèrent doucement sur le sol dur tandis qu'elle descendait le grand escalier et avança jusqu'à là où elle avait laissé ses affaires, murmurant pour elle-même.

« Si seulement ces meubles de glace ne fondaient pas si vite dans l'autre château, je les utiliseraient là-bas. Cela me ferait faire des économies. »

« Attend, tu as un autre château ? Es-tu une princesse ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? » Lui demanda Jack, flottant derrière elle.

Elle grogna, presque comme si elle l'avait entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Tout le monde pense déjà que je suis une Reine à moitié-folle. C'est juste ce dont j'ai besoin ''Hey tout le monde, je vais fabriquer tout nos meubles avec de la glace !'' Ouais ce serait SUPER » dit-elle sarcastiquement, attrapant le sac et le posant lourdement sur la table.

« Qu'as-tu là-dedans ? » se demanda-t-il à haute-voix, se baissant pour regarder. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas casser la table non ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, comme elle ne l'entendit pas. Il soupira.

Elle ouvrit le sac, commençant lentement à sortir son contenu. Elle posa un paquet de livres sur la table, une boite en bois remplie de bougies et une épaisse couverture de laine. Elle sorti également un tas de vêtements, des provisions de nourriture et des flasques d'eau, et un tas de parchemins vierges avec un grand pot d'encre et quelques crayons. Elle posa le sac au sol et le poussa en dessous avant d'organiser ses objets sur la table.

Posant les mains sur les hanches, elle observa le peu d'objets qu'elle avait. « J'aurais peut être du écouter Anna finalement. Je n'ai pas amené grand-chose avec moi. Je vais être à court d'occupation dès demain. » Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu es une REINE ? » lui demanda Jack en la regardant avec incrédulité. « Tu es une Reine et tu as des pouvoirs de glace et tu penses que tu vas T'ENNUYER dès demain ? Je devrais te montrer comment t'amuser. » Murmura-t-il, secouant la tête et continuant de la regarder.

Elle prit ses livres et regarda les titres, cherchant lequel lire. Riant doucement et se souriant à elle-même, elle sorti le plus petit de la pile et reposa les autres sur la table, prit la couverture et s'assit sur le sol en utilisant la couverture comme coussin.

« Revenons maintenant à mon problème, peut être que je pourrais trouver une solution là-dedans. Les hommes des contes de fées sont toujours parfaits. Voyons voir si je peux trouver un prétendant là-dedans ! » Dit elle, riant tandis qu'elle ouvrit le livre des contes de son enfance.

« Attend, attend, attend » dit Jamie, s'adossant à sa chaise de bureau. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu étais dans ce château de glace avec elle, et qu'elle consultait son livre de contes à la recherche d'un prétendant ? »

Jack lui sourit. « Elle n'était pas sérieuse. Je peux te l'assurer. Elle plaisantait pour elle-même, du moins elle pensait être seule. Tu dois savoir qu'avant cela, Elsa avait reçu d'étranges demandes de tous les pays, surtout de ceux ayant des sécheresses. »

« Une Reine des Glaces pour un pays sec ? »

« Que se passe-t-il quand la glace fond Jamie ? » Demanda Jack en lui lançant un regard moqueur. « Et Elsa pouvait en conjurer à partir de rien, elle n'avait qu'à agiter la main et voilà. Les gens étaient soit admiratifs soit impressionnés, ou terrifiés par elle. Très peu pouvaient l'apprécier pour la fantastique personne qu'elle était. » Jack sourit. « C'est bientôt prêt, j'ai faim? »

Jamie sourit et alla vérifier. « Non c'est faux. Tu n'as pas besoin de manger quoi que ce soit. Tu ES immortel. »

« Je meurs de faim Jamie ! Je dépéris ! » Jack flotta jusqu'au sol avec une position exagérément dramatique pour appuyer ses propos.

Jamie rit, remua le contenu de la poêle et hocha la tête. « Oui c'est bon. Viens te servir. »

Jack s'était levé et avait ouvert le placard qui contenait les bols avant que Jamie n'ait fini de parler.

« Super, ça sent bon. Tu l'as fait épicé hein ? J'aime quand c'est épicé. »

Jamie rit, mit des parts raisonnables de viande et de légumes dans chaque bol et en tendis un à son impatient colocataire. Il se prit ensuite une boisson et retourna s'assoir pour manger et écouter la suite de l'histoire.

« Donc, je suppose que tu étais un des contes de fées de son livre ? » demanda-t-il, en soufflant doucement sur une cuillerée avant de goûter sa création épicée.

Jack, quant à lui, ne perdit pas de temps et commença à engloutir de grosses cuillerées de curry, acquiesçant à la question.

« Oui j'y étais. Le quatrième, après La Petite Sirène, le Maître-Voleur et Hansel et Gretel. »

Jack approcha le bol de sa bouche et continua à dévorer son curry, faisant quelques grognements de satisfaction. Jamie sourit en mangeant plus lentement. Il pensait qu'il pourrait donner n'importe quoi à manger à Jack, celui-ci louerait ses talents de chef.

« Eh bien avec de tels concurrents c'est étonnant que tu aies été choisi. »

Le bol de Jack s'abaissa rapidement en signe d'indignation. « Hey ! »

Jamie rit et leva un bras pour protéger son visage alors qu'une boule de neige volait dans sa direction.

« Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! » Dit Jamie, levant rapidement les mains en signe de reddition.

Jack sourit.

« Bien, je continue. » Il s'installa dans la chaise en face de Jamie, posant son bol presque vide en équilibre sur son genou.

Elsa ouvrit son livre, un sourire enfantin sur son visage.

« Ok, voyons voir ce que nous avons. 'La Petite Sirène'. Malheureusement trop de morts et il finit marié à quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui vous met hors course cher prince. » Dit-elle en tournant les pages jusqu'à la prochaine histoire.

« Hmm, 'Le Maître-Voleur'. Je ne pense pas que vous feriez un bon choix en tant que roi. Le larcin est généralement mal vu, spécialement par ceux possédant des joyaux royaux. » Encore une fois, elle avança jusqu'au prochain conte.

« 'Hansel et Gretel', eh bien mon cher, si je ne me trompe pas, tu es encore un enfant et je cherche un homme. » dit-elle dans un soupir avant de tourner de nouveau les pages.

« C'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Qui aurait pu savoir que même les prétendants des contes de fées étaient difficiles ? »

Elle avança dans le livre jusqu'à la prochaine histoire et sourit joyeusement.

« Oh je t'avais oublié mon cher ami. » Dit-elle les yeux brillants tandis qu'elle regardait la page. « Jack Frost. Tu es comme moi. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, le temps de lire l'histoire, sa lèvre inférieure pressée entre ses dents et un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Jack l'avait regardé avec amusement pendant qu'elle passait son livre en revue mais s'était figé, sous le choc, quand elle avait atteint son histoire.

Si elle l'avait connu en grandissant, avait-elle crut en lui ? Y croirait-elle de nouveau si elle relisait l'histoire ? Il agrippa fermement son bâton et la regarda en retenant son souffle il voulait juste quelqu'un à qui parler. Était-ce trop demander ?

Elle reposa le livre et leva la tête vers l'espace vide devant elle, les derniers rayons du soleil s'éteignaient et la pièce devenait vraiment sombre. Elle soupira et se leva, prit la boîte sur la table et en sorti quelques bougies avant d'attraper la lanterne. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, révélant un morceau de charbon chaud dans la boîte métallique, et pressa la mèche de la bougie dessus jusqu'à ce que cela prenne feu. Puis, tout en remettant la boîte en place, elle chercha où placer la bougie et soupira en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas fait de place pour cela. Elle agita la main par-dessus la table, attendit que la glace et la neige prennent la forme d'un chandelier et y plaça la bougie.

« Peut être est-ce mieux de vivre dans un lieu où je n'ai pas à créer ce dont j'ai besoin, quand j'en ai besoin. » dit-elle en reprenant son livre.

« Très bien Jack, voyons voir à quoi tu pourrais ressembler. » dit-elle en se tournant vers l'espace vide, qui était maintenant plus éclairé grâce à la bougie.

Jack haussa un sourcil en entendant cela et descendit silencieusement derrière elle. Il était curieux de voir cela.

« Bien, en premier lieu, je pense que tu es grand. » dit-elle en agitant la main devant elle pour créer une grande forme d'homme, avec un bloc de glace sorti du sol.

« Et puis, peut être mince étant donné que tu es l'incarnation de l'Hiver. » elle agita de nouveau la main et la forme se précisa.

« Et peut être ressemblerais-tu un peu à ceci. » elle avait reposé le livre, utilisant ses deux mains pour améliorer son Jack-de-glace.

Jack regarda avec amusement, essayant de ne pas rire à l'étrange représentation de lui-même qui se créait devant lui. Elle créa ses jambes, bras, torse et visage. Elle donna des habits à son sosie de glace, formels qui le faisaient ressembler assez à une figure princière, s'il pouvait donner son avis.

« Des yeux bleus bien sûrs, comme les miens. » Dit-elle. « Et des cheveux comme… Ça ! Et voilà Jack. Tu es réel maintenant ! »

Elle semblait heureuse, amusée par elle-même et par sa création comme si elle ne se souciait pas du monde en cet instant.

« Bonjour Jack. Je t'ai attendu. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. C'est pas mal même si tu n'as pas très bien réussi mon menton si tu veux mon avis. » Dit-il, s'avançant pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue sur sa sculpture.

Elle cria et se tourna brusquement vers lui, les mains levées, comme un chat prêt à frapper. Elle le fixa, passant d'un état jovial et relaxé à de la peur et étant sur ses gardes.

Il sursauta et s'écarta d'elle, la regardant.  
« Quo-quoi ? Tu peux m'entendre ? Tu peux me voir ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Je suis Jack Frost. »

Jamie riait dans sa chaise, ayant posé son bol sur son bureau, et leva les yeux vers Jack qui le regardait légèrement ennuyé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle. » Dit-il.

« En gros, la première chose que tu lui as dit fut 'Salut, j'suis Jack ! Tu m'as très mal représenté.' » Dit Jamie en buvant un peu de son verre. « Un seul et unique Jack hein ? »

Jack l'observa un moment avant de lui-même se mettre à rire.

« Ouais je suppose que tu as raison. » Concéda-t-il. « Je lui ai fait assez peur aussi. Je me suis senti assez mal après-coup. »

Jamie soupira, roula des yeux et se leva. Il prit son bol et attrapa celui de Jack. « Tu veux du dessert ? »

Jack le regarda avec sérieux, croisant les bras pour plus d'effet. « Est-ce qu'un léopard a des tâches ? »

Jamie gloussa et alla dans la cuisine, cette expression était devenue l'une des préférées de Jack après avoir entendu Sophie la dire sarcastiquement à leur mère, quelques mois plus tôt. Jamie sorti de la crème glacée du congélateur et en mit un peu dans de nouveau bols, revenant auprès de Jack quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendant son bol.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Vous vous êtes lancés dans une bataille de glace ? _(1)_ » Il gloussa à sa propre blague.

Jack lui lança un regard amusé. « Bataille de glace ? Sérieusement ? »

Jamie haussa les épaules, sourit et mangea son dessert, attendant que Jack continue.

* * *

(1) Normalement c'est _« did you two get into a frost fight ? »_ ce qui littéralement donne _« vous vous êtes lancés dans une bataille de givre ? »_ et est un jeu de mot avec le nom de Jack. Je ne savais pas trop comment traduire cette blague…

Voilà! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. ^^

 **Comme d'hab: merci Bêta-larbin, tu auras un cookie! :D**

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **ROTG © Dreamworks**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene (je ne suis que la traductrice ^^)**

* * *

Elsa le fixa, les yeux grand ouverts et immobile, avant de jeter un œil à sa création de glace puis un rapide regard à Jack et de nouveau à sa création.

Jack la fixait également, osant à peine croire qu'elle pouvait maintenant le voir et apparemment l'entendre. Elle s'amusait à faire une sculpture de glace le représentant, en parlant comme si elle voulait le rendre réel et cela a dut la faire croire en lui. Il sourit.

Elle croyait en lui, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que cela cesse.

« Je suis Jack Frost. » Répéta-t-il. « Le VRAI Jack Frost pas la sculpture de glace là. Même si, je dois l'admettre, je suis plutôt impressionné par ton talent. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'appuya sur son bâton, espérant ne pas paraître trop excité. Elle était la première personne à pouvoir le voir ! A pouvoir parler avec lui ! Oh oui il y avait eu les brèves rencontres avec les Gardiens à travers les ans mais il ne pouvait pas compter les VERITABLES conversations. Il la regarda en retenant son souffle alors qu'elle baissait lentement les bras et l'étudiait. Il n'osait pas bouger tandis qu'elle fit quelques pas, avec précaution, dans sa direction.

« Tu es réellement lui ? Jack Frost ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver où d'avoir d'étranges illusions ? » Dit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Le seul et unique. » Dit-il en s'inclinant à moitié. « Je volais par là et j'ai vu cet endroit, alors je suis venu voir de plus près. Et après t'avoir vu en action, je dois avouer que je n'en attendais pas moins. »

Il se leva et flotta au dessus de la table, prenant quelques unes des bougies de la boîte et voleta jusqu'au lustre au dessus d'eux, et les mis en place. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil nonchalant en redescendant chercher de quoi allumer les bougies, lui souriant tandis qu'elle l'observait.

« Je pense qu'il nous faut un peu plus de lumière ici. Une petite bougie ne nous en donnera pas beaucoup tu ne penses pas ? »

Il atteignit le lustre et commença à allumer toute les bougies, se déplaçant en un léger cercle.

« Que-Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux toujours fixés sur lui.

Il descendit du lustre pour la regarder.

« Veux ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je veux quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien, je veux dire, tu es un légende, un mythe cente-«

« Hey ! J'ai genre 70 ans ! Peut être 80, je ne sais pas vraiment. » L'interrompit-il en plaçant la dernière bougie dans un emplacement vide avant de reculer, regardant autour pour voir si la lumière était meilleure.

Satisfait, il la rejoignit sur le sol et la regarda, ses yeux brillant d'amusement et de malice.

« Et puis, si jamais je voulais quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais m'offrir ? »

Elle le regarda un long moment avant de déglutir et de reculer d'un pas, frissonnant légèrement puis elle se tourna et alla récupérer le livre, toujours ouvert à la page parlant de Jack, sur la table. Elle le prit, le ferma et le tint contre sa poitrine en secouant la tête.

« J'ose à peine croire que ça arrive. Tu n'es pas censé être réel, tu es supposé n'être qu'- »

« Non ! Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît ! » Il l'avait presque crié, se précipitant vers elle et abaissant le livre.

Elle le regarda avec surprise et curiosité. « Pourquoi ? Qu'es-tu réellement ? »

Il la regarda un long moment avant de soupirer, il appuya son bâton sur la table et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blancs. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas d'elle, réfléchissant.

« C'est une drôle d'histoire. » Dit-il finalement en se tournant pour l'observer par-dessus son épaule. « Pour faire court, je suis un esprit. Je suis Jack Frost, je ne peux être vu que par ceux qui croient en moi. Pour tous les autres, je suis invisible. »

Elle le fixa pendant un moment et il n'était pas sûr de quoi penser de sa réaction. La seule chose qui passait encore, et encore, et encore dans son esprit était l'espoir qu'elle n'arrêterait pas de croire en lui, si tôt après avoir commencé l'idée de perdre quelque chose qu'il venait juste d'avoir était amère et difficile à avaler.

Il la vit redresser le menton, comme si elle avait décidé quelque chose et s'apprêtait à foncer tête baissée.

« J'en ai une bien étrange moi-même. » Répondit-elle, et il continua à la regardait tandis qu'elle allait s'installer sur la couverture sur laquelle elle lisait plus tôt cette fois avec une boîte à biscuits sur ses genoux.

Un immense soulagement le traversa et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, hésitant tout de même à bouger au cas où elle change d'avis.

« Je suis sûr que c'est le cas. » Dit-il, curieux d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant un moment, aucun ne savait quoi faire ensuite étant tous deux nerveux. Elle s'occupait avec le couvercle de la boîte, ses ongles grattement bruyamment le métal jusqu'à ce que le couvercle saute, révélant son contenu. Elle le lui tendit avec un sourire nerveux.

« Et si nous partagions ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

Il la regarda et sourit, venant s'assoir à côté d'elle, tournant au dessus du sol avant de le faire. Ce geste lui avait faire sentir un merveilleux sentiment d'amitié, de camaraderie. Quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais expérimenter avant.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda-t-il en prenant un biscuit et prenant un morceau de la friandise chocolatée.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça. « Correct. La couverture c'est juste pour le confort. »

Il sourit et mit le reste de son biscuit dans sa bouche avant d'en prendre un autre. « Donc qui commence ? »

« Je crois que tu viens de te porter volontaire. »

Il se renfrogna avant de glousser. « Pas de problème. »

Jamie fusilla Jack du regard.

« Attend » dit-il en levant les mains pour appuyer son ennuie. « Donc tu es en train de me dire, que l'histoire que j'ai du attendre 8 ANS avant d'entendre entièrement, tu lui as dit après quoi… Quelques minutes ? Heures ? »

Jack lui sourit honteusement, prit une grosse cuillérée de glace et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

« Jamie, tu comprendras quand une superbe jeune femme qui te coupe le souffle, te dira que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est te connaître. » Il haussa les épaules. « Aussi, c'était il y a 200 ans. Les choses étaient différentes, j'étais plus jeune. »

Jamie se renfrogna et adressa à Jack un geste grossier.

Jack rit, lui retourna son geste et sourit à son ami.

« Attend un peu mec. Attend juste que TU rencontres quelqu'un et vois si tu ne veux pas tout lui révéler. Et je serais là pour dire 'Je te l'avais dit !' »

Jamie se renfrogna encore plus. « Qu'importe. » dit-il en faisant signe à Jack de reprendre son histoire. « Donc comment a-t-elle réagit ? »

« … Et donc j'ai juste erré seul, voyageant à travers le monde, faisant mon devoir sans jamais être remarqué. » Il se tourna vers elle et sourit. « Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elsa le fixa osant à peine croire que cela lui arrivait à elle. Elle avait fait cette sculpture pour s'amuser, elle ne s'attendait pas sérieusement à ce que quelque chose se produise. Et il venait maintenant de lui dire qu'il était la première personne à qui il parlait.

La première personne à avoir vraiment cru en lui, son esprit se démenait avec tout ce qu'il se passait. Et il la regardait avec tellement d'espoir dans les yeux. Elle s'arrêta à cette dernière pensée et lui sourit.

« Tu as les yeux bleus. » Dit-elle en le fixant.

Il cligna des yeux, la perplexité se lisant sur son visage. « Quoi ? »

Elle rit et décroisa ses bras pour prendre le livre de conte.

« Désolée, c'est juste, tu es si réel. » Dit-elle en l'inspectant de nouveau. « Que peux-tu faire ? Tu peux voler un peu et tu peux geler les choses, comme moi ? »

Jack croisa les bras. « Je peux faire BEAUCOUP de choses merci. » Dit-il.  
« Quel est ton nom, étant donné que tu connais le mien. » Demanda-t-il en la dévisageant

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, sa joie fondant un peu avant de redresser un peu son menton pour répondre.

« Elsa. »

« Elsa » dit-il en faisant couler le nom sur ses lèvres. « Joli nom. Eh bien, Elsa, la première chose que nous devons faire c'est s'amuser un peu. »

Il bondit de sa position assise et attrapa son bâton posé à côté de lui, le fit tourner dans sa main et sourit à Elsa. Puis il lui tandis sa main libre, attendant qu'elle fasse le pas suivant dans cette étrange, mais prudente, danse dans laquelle ils étaient.

« S'amuser ? De quelle manière ? » Demanda-t-elle prudemment, regardant la pièce il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options de choses à faire avec minuit qui approchait.

Il sourit.

« Oh, ma chère, il y a encore tellement que nous pouvons faire. Comme, peut-être, » il se baissa et passa son bras libre autour de sa taille.

Peu de temps après ils étaient dans les airs et volaient à travers la porte ouverte et le balcon, dans l'air frais éclairés par la lune.

« Nous pouvons aller faire un tour. »

Elle poussa un cri et se tourna pour s'accrocher fermement à lui, le souffle coupé, alors qu'ils montaient en flèche dans les airs au dessus d'Arendelle. Le croissant de Lune éclairant la vallée en dessous d'une douce lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Le portable de Jamie vibra, sortant Jack de ses souvenirs et lui faisant hausser un sourcil.

« C'était ta mère ? » demanda Jack, flottant de sa chaise pour récupérer son bol vide et celui de Jamie pendant que le jeune homme regardait le petit écran de son téléphone portable.

« Non » dit Jamie, confus. « C'est le système d'alerte de l'école. Quelques canalisations d'eau ont éclaté autour de l'école et une à l'intérieur apparemment. Plusieurs bâtiments ont été inondés. Et avec le froid qu'il va faire cette nuit, ça va geler. Mec, ça va être le bordel. Ils disent déjà que les cours seront en ligne la semaine prochaine et les professeurs seront joignables par mail. »

« Oh mon… » Dit Jack en feignant la surprise, en revenant dans la pièce. « Que vas-tu donc faire ? »

Jamie rit, secoua la tête et reposa son téléphone sur le bureau. « Tu sais, je suis heureux que tu m'aies à la bonne. Je n'aimerais pas savoir ce que ça fait d'être contre toi. »

Jack se réinstalla dans sa chaise dans le salon, agitant ses doigts vers Jamie avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. « C'est très effrayant, je te l'assure. »

Jamie réajusta sa position sur son siège, mis ses jambes sous lui tandis qu'il se tournait vers les pages blanches de son carnet et se frotta la nuque. « Ok, donc vous avez eu un épique premier rendez-vous, autour d'Arendelle. »

« Premier rendez-vous ? » Demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

Jamie regarda Jack avec amusement. « Allons Jack, tu lui as complètement fait perdre pied, dans le clair de lune en lui donnant quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait espérer lui offrir. Un véritable premier rendez-vous. »

Jack sourit ironiquement. « Effectivement, si tu présentes les choses comme ça… »

Jack et Elsa riaient tous les deux quand ils se posèrent sur le balcon du Palais de Glace et quand les pieds d'Elsa touchèrent le sol, Jack attrapa sa main et la fit tourner. Il sourit quand elle rit de nouveau, la faisant descendre après quelques pas de danse.

« Ça, ma dame, c'est comment on s'amuse ! » Dit-il en la redressant et en s'inclinant devant elle.

Elle affichait toujours un immense sourire sur son visage quand elle le regarda.

« Oh mon dieu, je ne pense pas m'être déjà autant amusée ! » déclara-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même et en riant.

« Eh bien tu devrais sortir plus souvent. Nous pourrions aller ailleurs demain ! Peut être la Russie ou même les Amériques ! »

« Oh non, je ne pourrais pas. » dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en perdant son sourire. « Je n'ai que quelques jours avant de devoir rentrer. Ils ne peuvent pas gérer les choses longtemps sans moi, et j'ai assez peur que tout se passe mal pendant ces quelques jours. »

Elle détourna le regard, vers la vallée entourant son royaume.

« Diriger les choses sans toi ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant d'un air amusé.

« Oh oui, tu vois, je suis la Reine. La Reine d'Arendelle. » Dit-elle en le regardant timidement. « Désolée, j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, une chance que tu ne m'aies pas lâché n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la fixa. Elle était la Reine. Quand elle parlait de prétendants et de choses dans le genre, il pensait qu'elle devenait juste loufoque. Mais maintenant qu'il savait cela…

« Eh bien dans ce cas nous devons juste en faire le plus possible non ? »

Elle se tourna le regard vers lui. « Nous ? »

Il décolla, tournant doucement dans les airs.

« Bien sûr nous. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici, condamnée à l'ennui. Nous allons nous amuser ensemble ! »

Sur ce, il fonça à l'intérieur, la laissant le suivre tandis qu'il vérifiait les bougies en laissant une traînée de flocons de neige derrière lui.

Elle sourit en le regardant se hâter à travers la pièce, laissant une traînée de givre derrière lui comme son bâton trainait au sol, riant tout seul avant de se stopper devant elle en souriant à pleine dent.

'Il a peur que je ne l'aime pas.'' Pensa-t-elle. ''Il a été seul tout ce temps, et il est juste terrifié que je le rejette et que je l'oublie.''

En réalisant cela, elle prit une décision. Elle s'avança et passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Merci. Je me suis amusée ce soir. » Dit-elle.

Il se raidit, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire tandis qu'il baissait le regard vers elle, sous le choc.

Il lâcha son bâton, grimaça légèrement quand il heurta le sol, et passa, avec hésitation, ses bras autour d'elle.

« De rien Elsa. »

Elle bailla contre son torse, se reculant tout en se couvrant la bouche de sa main.

« Oh, je suis désolée. Ce fut une longue journée, je suis fatiguée. Il doit être tard, nous sommes restés longtemps dehors. »

Il sourit, recula et se pencha pour ramasser son bâton.

« Eh bien je suppose qu'il est temps pour toi d'essayer ton lit de neige. »

Elle lui sourit. « J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne. » Admit-elle, regardant avec envie le lit mentionné.

« Tu veux faire la course ? » demanda Jack.

Elle le regarda en réfléchissant. « Pas de vol. »

Jack appuya son bâton sur le mur, levant les mains en une reddition moqueuse. « Sur mon honneur. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant qu'un sourire apparaisse lentement.

« Tu vas perdre ! » dit-elle en s'élançant vers les escaliers.

« Oh je ne crois pas ! » dit-il en faisant demi-tour et courant juste derrière elle, tandis qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers menant à la chambre à coucher qu'elle avait créé plus tôt.

Il l'attrapa par la taille juste en entrant dans la pièce, en riant tout deux de la course. Ensuite il se tourna de sorte à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le dos sur le lit et elle, au-dessus de lui. Elle baissa le regard vers lui, surprise de la tournure des évènements il était lui-même surpris de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle rougit et détourna la tête tandis qu'il lui souriait.

« Je crois que la victoire me revient. » dit-il doucement, remettant sa longue tresse derrière son épaule. Elle rougit encore plus et roula sur le lit se dégageant de son torse.

« Tu m'as attrapé ! C'était de la triche. »

« Ah, tu as dis pas de vol. Tu n'as rien dit à propos du reste. » Dit-il en se redressant sur une épaule pour la regarder. « Détails. »

Elle lui tira la langue, le faisant rire.

« Alors que penses-tu de ton lit. Assez confortable ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant la masse blanche et duveteuse.

Ses joues toujours rouges, elle détourna son attention de lui pour son lit sentant l'épaisse neige et essaya de s'y installer. Il l'avait troublée durant les dernières minutes, quand il l'avait attrapé le geste était innocent mais sa réaction à elle ne l'était pas. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Anna et Kristoff étaient si rapidement tombés amoureux. Mais un Esprit de l'Hiver Immortel comme Jack Frost n'était sûrement pas intéressé par une simple mortelle comme elle, non ?

Elle s'occupa à se caler confortablement dans le lit, souriant à un Jack amusé quand elle eut fini.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour pour voir ce qui le faisait sourire.

« Tu ressembles à un chat s'installant dans sa couverture. C'est mignon. » Commenta-t-il.

Elle se renfrogna et il rit.

« Bon je vais vous laisser vous reposer votre Majesté. Criez si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais » il fit un geste pour désigner l'espace autour d'eux « quelque part dans les parages. »

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, sauf si je m'ennuie. Je ne mange pas non plus, sauf des douceurs. Je peux, je n'en ai juste pas besoin. »

Il se leva du lit et sautilla en arrière jusqu'à sortir de la chambre. « A demain matin ! » dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Jack releva le regard pour voir Jamie couvrir également un bâillement.

« On dirait que tu as toi aussi besoin de dormir. »

Jamie agita dédaigneusement la main vers lui.

« Il est à peine 10 heures, je vais bien. Je veux entendre plus de l'histoire ! »

Jack gloussa, il ressemblait encore à un enfant. « D'accord, je suppose que je peux continuer. Je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes sur moi l'ami. »

Jamie reprit son stylo, ajoutant quelques notes en marge tandis que Jack souriait, retournant à son récit.

* * *

Et voilà! :) la suite est déjà traduite et devrait paraître mercredi.

Maintenant: réponse aux review!

Miss Homme Enceinte 2: Toujours la première à commenter! Heureuse que ça te plaise. Et il fallait bien qu'elle le voit. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. ^^ Il devait normalement sortir demain (mercredi) mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps de le faire. Du coup je vous le donne aujourd'hui! Je suis gentille hein? :3

J'essaie de poster un chapitre tous les deux jours histoire que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue, et que j'ai assez de temps pour traduire quand même. Enfin bref laissez votre avis!

 **Comme d'hab: merci Bêta-larbin, tu auras un cookie! :D**

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **ROTG © Dreamworks**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene (je ne suis que la traductrice ^^)**

* * *

Elsa fut réveillée le lendemain par la lumière du soleil se reflétant sur les prismes de glace autour d'elle. Elle grogna, se couvrit le visage avec ses mains et tira la couverture pour s'enfouir dessous. Quand ses mains effleurèrent la neige, elle ouvrit les yeux avec confusion, grimaçant alors que la neige brillait plus sous le soleil matinal.

« Oh c'est horrible… » Se lamenta-t-elle en se frottant les yeux et en baillant.

Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle en se remémorant ses aventures de la veille. « Neige, glace et soleil ? Très mauvais. Mauvaise combinaison.

Elle vit un mouvement du coin de son œil encore éblouit.

« Jack ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Votre majesté, je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps. Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin de moi ! Peut être d'un câlin ? » Dit une voix familière

Elsa baissa le regard et vit Olaf, qui se tenait à côté de son lit, qui la regardait avec son habituel sourire de bonhomme de neige.

« Qui est Jack ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour puis en se penchant pour regarder sous le lit.

Le sourire d'Elsa, apparu quand elle avait vu Olaf, fondit.

« Il n'y avait personne en bas des escaliers ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu honteuse de sentir sa voix craquer.

Olaf continua son inspection, ne relevant pas le soudain changement dans sa voix ou son attitude.

« Oh ! Vous voulez dire votre sculpture de glace en bas ? Oui il est toujours là. Il garde bien la porte aussi. » Dit-il en donnant à Elsa un large et rassurant sourire.

Elsa adressa à Olaf un sourire triste, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il était déjà parti, passé à autre chose. Elle pensait qu'elle était spéciale après sa réaction quand elle avait commencé à le voir.  
Elle soupira, se rallongeant dans le lit, réconfortée par la neige autour d'elle.

Après de longues et silencieuses minutes, elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Elle avait entendu quelque chose dehors et cela devenant de plus en plus fort. Cela ressemblait à un chant, à un homme qui chantait.  
Jack apparu, fredonnant les dernières notes de sa chanson, traversant en volant la porte du balcon. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait. A ce moment, en lui rendant son sourire, Elsa sut que, non seulement il n'était pas parti, mais qu'il ne la quitterait jamais.

Jack s'était dépêché de revenir au château en espérant qu'elle apprécierait son petit cadeau. Il sourit, agrippant un peu plus son emballage marron avant de tourner dans les airs, et d'accélérer en direction du palais.  
Il avait commencé à fredonner et ensuite à chanter l'une de ses chansons de voyage préférées, espérant être rentré avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Quand il passa les portes, qu'il avait ouvertes en partant, quelques jurons traversèrent son esprit en la voyant assise. Il afficha un grand sourire, grimaçant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir réussir à revenir à temps.

« Bonjour » dit-il en posant le paquet sur le lit et posant une main dessus.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, arquant un sourcil tandis qu'elle l'étudiait à la lumière du jour. « Bonjour. »

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins ! » Dit une nouvelle, joyeuse voix.

Jack baissa des yeux incrédules sur un petit, mais bien vivant, bonhomme de neige qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit. Il le regardait avec un grand sourire fou sur le visage.

« Tu peux me voir ? » lui demanda Jack.

« Oui pourquoi ? » dit Olaf.

Elsa cligna des yeux, surprise après avoir entendue l'histoire de Jack la veille au soir. « Tu peux ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

Jack s'assit brutalement au bord du lit, souriant. « Deux en deux jours, c'est incroyable. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas censé le voir ? Je peux me tourner. » Dit Olaf en se tournant et en cachant ses yeux avec ses mains en bois.

Elsa rit.

« Olaf voici Jack Frost. » dit-elle. « Et d'habitude, eh bien, les gens ne le voient pas. Nous sommes les deux premiers à le faire. »

« Oh. » Olaf parla d'une voix traînante en se retournant. « Les gens ont toujours quelque chose à dire quand ils me voient pour la première fois aussi ! Comme crier ou ''démon !'' Ou ''Qu'est-ce qu'un bonhomme de neige fait dans un sauna ?'' »

Il leur adressa un sourire brillant, se tournant vers Elsa quand elle grogna.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas aller dans le sauna. »

Olaf regarda le lit, juste à hauteur d'yeux, et se hissa dessus pour les rejoindre.

« Mais Oaken m'AIME. Il dit que c'est bon pour le business d'avoir un bonhomme de neige dans le sauna. » Dit-il, ses parties supérieures montant sur le lit. Puis il se tourna et monta précautionneusement le reste de son corps derrière lui.

« Et puis, êtes-vous déjà allée au sauna ? Oh c'est simplement super ! » Continua-t-il en se tournant pour sourire au couple.

Jack et Elsa se sourirent et rirent un peu les singeries d'Olaf étaient amusantes.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Elsa à Jack alors qu'Olaf s'installait dans un coin du lit.

Jack secoua un peu la tête, plus par incrédulité que par désaccord, et lui sourit.

« Bien. » dit-il. « Superbement bien. Je t'ai ramené quelque chose ! »

Il se tourna légèrement et tendit le bras derrière lui pour attraper le sac posé sur le lit. Il s'installa sur ses genoux en enlevant précautionneusement le papier avant de s'arrêter et de la regarder en souriant.

« Sers-toi la première. Je suis allé les chercher pour toi après tout. »

Il lui tendit le sac, l'observant alors qu'elle le regardait avec curiosité. Elle lui prit doucement le sac des mains, la confusion se lisant sur son visage. Elle ôta le couvercle et piocha à l'intérieur avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Des pâtisseries ? »

Jack sourit et s'avança un peu vers elle.

« Pas n'importe lesquelles, des danoises ! J'ai volé jusqu'à cette petite boutique au Danemark pour les récupérer ce matin. Tu n'as pas vraiment de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner en bas donc j'ai pensé que ce serait parfait pour toi. »

Jamie riait tout haut, reniflant même à un moment ce qui sorti Jack de ses souvenirs.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Jamie rit encore quelques instants, se tenant les côtes, et prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer mais il gloussait encore un peu.

« Te connaissant, tu pensais à ces pâtisseries depuis une bonne heure avant de te décider à aller les chercher. Et son manque de nourriture n'était qu'une excuse. »

Jack lui jeta un regard noir.

« J'ai VOLE jusqu'à un autre PAYS pour lui récupérer un petit déjeuner, merci bien. J'aimerais te voir faire un aussi grand geste envers une dame. »

Jamie gloussa encore un peu, hoqueta même et fit signe à Jack de continuer.

« Pardon, vas-y continue. Tu lui as ramené » il gloussa. « Des pâtisseries. »

Jack croisa les jambes et se renfrogna, essayant de ne pas lui-même sourire.

Jamie avait raison, il PENSAIT à ces pâtisseries. MAIS il voulait faire quelque chose pour Elsa. Ce qui coïncidait avec son envie.

Elle le regardait, clignant des yeux avant de reporter son regard vers le sac et de rire un peu

« Tu as volé jusqu'au DANEMARK pour me rapporter des pâtisseries ? »

Jack continuait de lui sourire et acquiesça, l'incitant à en prendre un.

« Goûte ! »

Elle le fixa un moment, le rouge lui montant aux joues, avant de sourire un peu et de mettre la main dans le sac. Elle en sorti une pâtisserie feuilletée.

« Pomme, je pense. » Dit-elle en tournant légèrement la douceur pour l'inspecter.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Jack s'avança, sa propre main piochant dans le sac. Il souriait follement, manifestement content de lui.

« Cerise ! » déclara-t-il en le montrant avant d'en prendre une grande bouchée.

Elsa en prit une plus petite, hésitante, mâcha un peu avant de sourire à Jack.

« C'est bon ! » déclara-t-elle avant d'en prendre une autre bouchée.

Il avala la sienne et sourit de nouveau.

« Vous pensiez que ferais tout ce chemin pour quelque chose de seconde main ma dame ? » lui demanda-t-il avant de s'incliner légèrement.

Elle rit légèrement, en bougeant son pied sous les couvertures pour le frapper avant de prendre un autre morceau de son petit déjeuner.

Olaf les regardait, sa tête apparaissant entre eux alors qu'il leur souriait grandement.

« Je peux en sentir un ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne peux pas vraiment manger mais je pourrais en sentir un ! »

Ils se tournèrent et le regardèrent avec surprise comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'il était assis juste à côté d'eux. Olaf s'avança sur ses tas de neige alors que Jack lui tendait le sac.

« Quelle est ton histoire ? » lui demanda Jack. « Comment est-ce possible un, eh bien, un bonhomme de neige vivant en été ? »

« C'était moi. » dit honteusement Elsa, faisant tourner le regard de Jack vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui était toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ma magie. » répondit-elle en désignant Olaf. « Je l'ai créé. »

Olaf acquiesça en souriant à Elsa.

« Et ensuite elle m'a fait mon petit nuage de sorte à ce que je puisse sortir toute l'année ! » dit il en attrapant le sac et en inspirant profondément. « Oh ça sent bon ! »

Il recula en souriant et sauta du lit.

« Bon j'étais juste venu voir si vous ne vous sentiez pas seule mais puisque vous avez votre petit ami, je peux retourner au château. Bye ! »

Et sur ce, Olaf parti rapidement.

Elsa et Jack fixèrent l'encadrement de la porte avant de, lentement, se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Ils rougirent un peu et continuèrent en silence leur petit déjeuner. Un rire nerveux résonna dans la chambre à coucher alors qu'ils tentaient d'ignorer la remarque d'Olaf à propos de Jack.

Il s'avança, se redressant sur ses genoux pour attraper les mains d'Elsa.

« Allons-y. » dit-il « Nous avons plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! »

Elle le regarda, confuse. « Mais je viens juste de me réveiller. »

Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'au haut de sa tête avant de lui adresser un sourire forcé. « Ouais. » dit-il « Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des cheveux rebelles. »

« Oh mince, je-je dois avoir l'air horrible » dit-elle en portant rapidement les mains sur le haut de son crâne.

« Pas tellement. » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Enfin bref, viens on doit y aller. J'ai de super plans pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Plans ? »

« L'Ecosse ! »

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Mais c'est si loin. Et si quelque chose se passait, s'ils avaient besoin de moi ou si on se retrouvait bloqués ? »

Il lui sourit en la regardant, déconcerté.

« Elsa, » commença-t-il. « On va s'amuser, je te le promets. Et je peux te ramener ici ce soir si tu veux. »

« Ok » murmura-t-elle, une symphonie de stress la gagnant. Puis, lentement, un sourire apparu sur son visage.  
« Ok » dit-elle plus fort. « Je n'ai jamais quitté Arendelle avant, ce sera… Une aventure. »

Jack s'étonna. « Jamais ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Jamais. »

« Oh Elsa, il y a tellement de choses que je dois te montrer alors. » dit-il en prenant son bâton sur le sol avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille. « Prête ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui cette fois, passant un bras dans son dos et attrapant la main sur sa taille de l'autre. « Ne me laisse pas tomber » dit-elle doucement.

Il lui sourit.  
« Jamais. » lui assura-t-il.

Et les voilà partis, partant vers les promesses d'aventures de Jack.

Jack s'adossa à sa chaise dans l'appartement de Jamie, et lui sourit.

« Et je l'ai fait. C'est ce que nous avons fait tous les jours pendant 5 jours. J'allais lui chercher un super petit-déjeuner quelque part et ensuite nous nous envolions vers un pays, que l'on explorait pendant la journée. Nous avons vu les Highlands, les grandes falaises, et descendu les collines de l'Irlande. Elle trempa ses pieds dans la mer Irlandaise et le canal Anglais. »

« Nous avons pique-niqué en France avec du vin, des fraises et quelques uns des meilleurs chocolats, que tu puisses imaginer, de Belgique. Elle a vu quelques uns des plus grands musées dont elle avait seulement entendu parler le Louvre, le Uffizi. Nous sommes allés voir des membres de sa famille qu'elle avait à peine rencontrés. Nous sommes allés partout où elle le souhaitait cette semaine et elle a adoré ça. C'était fantastique. »

Jamie regardait Jack avec stupéfaction. « Tu sais comment séduire une fille Jack. »

Jack sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Si tu avais connu Elsa. » il soupira. « Elle était incroyable, unique et juste… Juste parfaite. »

« Tu étais en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. » Commenta Jamie.

Jack sourit. « Gamin » dit-il « J'étais déjà amoureux, je ne le savais juste pas encore. »

Jamie sourit, ajouta quelques notes sur son carnet tandis que Jack se remémorait ses lointains souvenirs.

« Donc tu as dit que vous avez voyagé pendant 5 jours, que s'est-il passé le 6ème ? Tu as dit qu'elle avait une semaine de vacances hein ? »

Jack grogna doucement.  
« Ah ouais, ça. » dit-il en riant légèrement.

« Eh bien nous étions partis ce jour là, je ne sais même plus lequel parce qu'elle avait complètement ignoré ses affaires jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne d'Allemagne. Enfin ce que vous appeler maintenant Allemagne. C'était la Prusse à ce moment là. Bref, sa sœur était venue au Palais de Glace, pendant que nous étions partis, après qu'Olaf ait raconté ce qu'il avait vu. »

Jack secoua la tête, souriant au souvenir. « Tu peux imaginer la panique quand elle a vu qu'Elsa n'était pas là donc elle, la sœur, a laissé une note. Et quand Elsa l'a finalement vu, elle a paniqué. Elle était prête à voler elle-même par la fenêtre jusqu'à l'autre château. »

« Je l'ai convaincue d'au moins emballer ses affaires comme ça elle n'aurait pas l'air de revenir d'un enlèvement ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un emballer aussi vite qu'elle cette nuit-là. Je l'ai ensuite ramenée à Arendelle et c'est là que le drame commence. »

« Le drame ? »

Jack haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Jamie. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose des sœurs hein ? Je suppose que Sophie te laisse plus tranquille que tu ne le penses. Oh oui, le drame. Il n'y avait pas de mails à l'époque, ou de sms, ou de téléphone portables pour dire aux autres que tu allais bien. Tu n'avais qu'à t'assoir et attendre que les choses se passent. Tu peux imaginer que ça a fait à Anna. »

« Anna ? »

« La sœur d'Elsa. »

* * *

Et voilà! Jack rencontre une fille et il la fait voyager partout dans le monde... La chanceuse!

Réponses à vos review:

Rainkebell: Et moi ça me fait plaisir que vous preniez du temps pour lire et commenter. Merci. :)

Miss Homme Enceinte 2: Salut à toi! Eh oui Jack ne pourra pas l'oublier. Malheureusement, il faudra bien arriver à **CE** moment. Mais rassure-toi on n'y est pas encore. ;) (Voilà maintenant à cause de toi j'ai un pincement au coeur... Je vais détester traduire ce moment je pense.)

En espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey voilà le sixième chapitre! Je me suis bien amusée en le traduisant. Enfin la première moitié. Je travaille mieux la nuit on dirait! Enfin je ne vous embête pas plus que ça et je vous laisse lire.

 **Merci bêta-chèvre**

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **ROTG © Dreamworks**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene**

* * *

Jack et Elsa atterrirent dans le château en riant et en discutant avec animation de leur dernier voyage. Ils étaient allés en Prusse et à Corona. Leurs bras étaient chargés de sacs et boîtes, achetés par Elsa pendant des sorties shopping. Elle avait profité d'un compte personnel, qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé auparavant, ainsi que des vacances qu'elle n'avait jamais prises.  
Même le bâton de Jack était chargé de sacs. Ils se séparèrent et avancèrent vers la table, qui débordait déjà à cause des achats qu'Elsa avait faits ces derniers jours.

Jack lui sourit. Il avait été stupéfait de la voir s'extasier devant n'importe petite chose durant leurs voyages, s'émerveillant devant les marchandises des commerçants et les personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Elle acheta des livres, des vêtements, des babioles et autres objets qui captaient son attention rayonnant de plaisir à chaque fois.

A mi-chemin de leur premier voyage en Ecosse, elle s'était demandé comment il avait l'intention de payer ce qu'ils allaient acheter la nourriture par exemple. Il n'avait pas d'argent et aucun moyen d'en faire vu que personne, sauf Elsa, ne pouvait le voir. Il avait obtenu les pâtisseries ce matin en se servant dans le plateau de ''rejet'' celles qui n'étaient pas assez belles pour la vitrine.

Elle lui avait demandé de faire demi-tour et de revenir au Palais de Glace, où elle avait récupéré quelques pièces dans son grand sac. Quand ils étaient revenus, tard ce soir-là, ils s'étaient faufilés dans son bureau dans le château afin qu'elle récupère une grande bourse et son sceau pour les retraits monétaires.

Elsa se tourna vers lui après avoir posé ses nouvelles acquisitions sur la table, rayonnante.

« Ce fut fabuleux ! Et amusant. » S'exclama-t-elle en semblant extrêmement heureuse. « Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça pouvait être amusant. »

« Et tout l'art que j'ai pu voir » continua-t-elle. « C'est juste incroyable. Merci infiniment Jack. »

« Je te l'avais dit que l'on s'amuserait beaucoup cette semaine. » lui dit-il d'un air suffisant. « Et il nous reste encore demain ! Où voudrais-tu aller ? »

« Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas ! » dit-elle. « Je peux à peine penser après aujourd'hui. »

Elle rit, recula et regarda le désordre éparpillé devant eux.

« Je suppose que nous devons essayer de, tu vois, rassembler tout ceci. » dit-elle en attrapant un sac presque vide et en y ajoutant, délicatement, des objets.  
Elle se baissa et commença à précautionneusement mettre les boîtes dans les sacs. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à un papier lorsqu'il tomba au sol près de Jack. Elle l'ignora et retourna à sa tâche, sans doute avait-elle mis un marque-page dans ce livre. Tant pis, elle retrouverait facilement l'endroit.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il en se penchant pour le ramasser.

« Hey » dit-il après un moment. « As-tu écris une liste de choses à faire ? »

Elle regarda brièvement le papier quand il le lui tendit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le lui prit elle n'aurait jamais mis une note écrite dans un de ses livres.

« Non, je n'ai même pas encore commencé ce livre. » dit-elle en l'ouvrant pour voir l'écriture brouillonne, mais familière, d'Anna et commença à lire.

Elle senti la couleur quitter son visage alors qu'elle finissait de lire la note, recommençant du début espérant que les mots changeraient. Jack remarqua son silence et la regarda.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Oh non. Non. Ce n'est pas bon. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui et commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, l'angoisse grandissant en elle. « Oh ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il en s'avançant pour essayer de lire.

« Oh non. Non. C'est mauvais. » Dit-elle en le regardant et en continuant d'arpenter la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant vainement d'attraper la note.

« Anna » dit-elle, inquiète. « Anna est venue ici. Je suppose qu'Olaf lui a parlé de nous, de ta présence ici et elle s'est inquiétée. Elle est venue un jour quand nous étions partis et maintenant elle a peur, elle s'inquiète pour moi. Elle pense que j'ai été enlevée ou autre. Je dois rentrer maintenant. Jack tu dois me ramener. »

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et inquiets, quand elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, la note froissée serrée dans son poing.

Il s'avança de nouveau, essayant de lui prendre la note d'Anna. Cette fois elle la lâcha et continua à arpenter la pièce avec anxiété. Il lu les mots et soupira, regardant Elsa. Les sœurs étaient manifestement très proches. Il avait toujours été seul, dans tous les sens du terme, et une part de lui se demandait ce que cela faisait de s'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un. Elle se retourna, ses yeux bleus accrochant les siens, et il put voir les larmes menaçant de couler, avant de nerveusement regarder la porte.

Il lui sourit doucement. « Emballons au moins tes affaires et ensuite nous irons. Ça ne devrait pas nous prendre trop de temps. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle secoua la tête et ses mains s'agitèrent pour appuyer son désaccord.  
« Non Jack. Non. Nous devons y aller maintenant. Anna s'inquiète pour moi. » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle était dans tous ses états maintenant, effrayée et désespérée, commençant à paniquer. Elle était fatiguée de sa journée, inquiète à propos de sa sœur et ne pouvait donc pas penser clairement. Il la regarda un moment. Elsa se tordait les mains et se mordait les lèvres en parlant rapidement et incompréhensiblement.

Il déglutit, essayant de trouver quoi faire pour la calmer, la faire se détendre. Il se rappela des gentlemen qu'il avait observés au fil des années, et leurs réactions dans différentes situations.

Elle s'était détournée de lui, les éléments hivernaux s'intensifiant autour d'elle alors qu'elle regardait la pièce.

Elle le senti s'approcher et se tourna pour remarquer qu'il l'évaluait du regard, comme s'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Elle s'arrêta, légèrement mal-à-l'aise face à ce regard.

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules la faisant lever le regard vers lui.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Elle se raidit sous ses mains, surprise de son geste. Puis elle se détendit, ses bras venant entourer sa nuque alors qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. L'esprit de Jack tourbillonna, ses synapses s'extasiant quand elle lui retourna son geste.

Il recula, appuya son front sur le sien et la regarda. Elle le fixa également, tous deux semblant stupéfaits par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, essayant de parler puis la referma. Elle essaya de nouveau et il lui sourit, sauta en arrière et se tourna vers le tas d'objets.

« Allez ! » dit-il. « Emballe tes affaires que l'on puisse partir. »

Elle ferma la bouche. Marquant un arrêt, elle l'ouvrit de nouveau pour essayer de parler avant de la refermer de nouveau, ses dents claquant distinctement entre elles. Puis elle hocha la tête et s'avança.

Le reste des sacs furent remplis et les boîtes furent accrochées le long du bâton de Jack tandis qu'ils rassemblaient le reste pour le voyage du retour. Jack chancela sur ses pieds, le poids le déséquilibrant. Il sourit à Elsa.

« Je me sens presque comme Nord, transportant tout ces sacs. Il fait noir dehors aussi. Si seulement j'avais la barbe. » Dit-il, toujours en souriant, et en arrangeant le tout. Quelque chose de métallique cliquetant quand il bougea, lui faisant baisser le regard avec curiosité.

Elle le regarda, touchée mais inquiète. « Pourquoi, pourquoi n'es-tu simplement pas revenu pour récupérer mes affaires ? Ou me laisser revenir plus tard. »

Honnêtement, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais il n'allait pas le lui avouer. Elle lui dirait qu'ils avaient perdu du temps.  
Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse.

« Elsa, ma chère Elsa. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser maintenant ? Il a encore tellement de fun à avoir ! » Dit-il en passant son bras libre autour de sa taille.

A cause de comment les objets étaient placés, elle ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à lui durant le vol, aussi court soit-il. Elle était complètement à sa merci, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait avoir confiance en lui.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber. » murmura-t-elle, s'agrippant fermement à ses sacs tandis qu'ils s'élevaient dans le ciel nocturne, se dirigeant vers Arendelle.

Il se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres se trouvant justes à côté de son oreille. « Jamais » dit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant après en un sourire alors qu'ils fendaient l'air.

Le vol vers Arendelle fut court, aucun des deux ne parlant, Jack se concentrant sur le vol et Elsa se demandant ce qui l'attendait en arrivant. Elle le dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre à coucher en haut du château.

La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, Jack était resté dehors tandis qu'Elsa récupérait ses affaires. Une fois entrés, il fut stupéfait par le luxe qui l'accueilli quand elle ouvrit les portes de la chambre royale.

« Pose tout. » dit-elle en bougeant rapidement et posant les sacs au sol. « Je vais faire venir les servantes pour qu'elles éclairent la pièce et disent à Anna que je suis de retour. Si Anna ne vient pas avec elles. Oh j'espère qu'elle va bien. »

Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, ses mains s'agitant avant de l'aider à déposer toutes les affaires qu'il transportait. Elle enjamba les objets, la pagaille déplacée du palais de glace jusqu'à sa chambre, et tira sur une lourde corde qui pendait dans un coin.

« C'est comme ça que tu appelles tes servantes ? » dit-il en désignant la corde.

« La sonnette ? Oui c'est attaché à une cloche dans les cuisines. »

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une femme rousse et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux apparu, les yeux écarquillés en regardant la pièce avant de se précipiter pour enlacer Elsa.

« Elsa, oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur ! » dit-elle en se reculant pour regarder Elsa. « Où étais-tu ? J'étais si inquiète ! Olaf m'a dit qu'il y avait un homme avec toi là-haut et quand je suis arrivée, tu étais partie ! »

Jack haussa un sourcil en regardant l'échange. « Ah ce doit être Anna. » dit-il.

« Oh Anna » dit Elsa d'un air désolé. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Elle attrapa les mains d'Anna, l'attirant hors du tas de sac et de boîtes posés sur le balcon. Elsa jeta un regard vers Jack qui n'avait pas bougé et regardait avec amusement.

« Jack et moi sommes partis explorer ! Il m'a amené dans tous ces fabuleux endroits. Nous sommes allés en Ecosse, en France et en Prusse ! Je t'ai ramené de merveilleux souvenirs ! » Dit-elle en lâchant les mains d'Anna pour fouiller dans un sac.

« Jack ? » Dit Anna, une note de suspicion dans sa voix. « Olaf avait raison alors ? Il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ? Et comment es-tu allé dans ces pays ? »

Elsa se redressa, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Jack Frost, Anna » dit-elle en soupirant son nom comme s'il était son divin sauveur. « Comme celui des contes de fées que maman nous lisait ! Mais il est réel ! Un HOMME bien vivant ! »

Jack la regardait avec amusement, décidément elle faisait tout avec passion.

« Elsa, » dit Anna en s'interrompant pour peser ses mots. « C'est un mythe. Tu l'as toi-même dit, c'est un livre d'histoires. Sérieusement, comment as-tu eu tout ça ? »

Jack la fusilla du regard. « Hey ! » dit-il, sur la défensive.

Le choc se lut sur le visage d'Elsa, apparemment prise de court qu'Anna ne la croit pas immédiatement.

Jack fut surpris par sa réaction, mais il était plus habitué qu'elle à être rejeté.

Elsa essaya de nouveau. « Non, Anna. C'était Jack. Jack FROST. Il m'a fait voler, avec son bâton. CE bâton ! »

Il se figea à ses mots, une protestation au bord des lèvres qui mourut quand elle vint lui prendre son bâton pour le brandir face à Anna. Il ne dit rien tandis que la perplexité se lisait sur le visage d'Anna.

« Et nous avons volé jusqu'à tout ces pays, comme je t'ai dis, et oh Anna je me suis tellement amusée. Je pense ne jamais m'être autant amusée. C'est l'homme le plus gentil qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Il est si gentil, et aimable et beau. Et juste stupéfiant. »

Il lui sourit, touché par ses mots.

« Mais… Comment ? » Demanda anxieusement Anna tandis qu'elle regardait nerveusement Elsa. « Il n'est PAS réel ! Tu ne tiens rien. »

Elsa baissa les yeux vers ses mains, perplexe, avant de regarder à ses côtés puis de nouveau Anna. « Tu ne peux pas le voir ? Peut être parce qu'il ne le tient pas. Jack vient par ici. » Dit-elle en lui faisant signe.

Il lui sourit avant de venir à côté en lui prenant le bâton. « Elsa, elle ne peut pas me voir. Sinon, elle m'aurait vu en entrant dans la chambre. »

« Elle le fera. » dit Elsa, confiante. « Laisse-lui du temps. Elle te verra. »

« A qui parles-tu ? » Demanda Anna, d'un air soucieux. « Elsa tu me fais peur. »

Elsa se mordit la lèvre. « J'ai une idée. » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers les sacs et ouvrant celui contenant les livres. Elle en sorti le livre de contes. « Lis l'histoire. Celle de Jack. »

« Elsa, je… »

« S'il te plaît Anna ! » Dit Elsa en suppliant sa sœur du regard. « Lis simplement l'histoire. Pendant ce temps, je vais déballer quelques affaires. »

Anna regarda Elsa pendant un moment, considérant sa requête, avant de soupirer et d'aller s'assoir sur le lit avec le livre.

Quelques servantes se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, ayant attendu silencieusement leurs ordres pendant la discussion des sœurs. Elsa leur dit d'allumer le feu dans l'âtre et d'allumer toutes les lumières dans sa chambre, avant de l'aider à défaire ses sacs. Elles s'inclinèrent légèrement et s'attelèrent à leurs tâches.

Jack voulait l'aider mais il resta appuyé contre le mur et soupira. Il sourit lorsque les visages des servantes s'éclairèrent quand Elsa leur tendis une boîte de chocolats Belges, obtenus pendant leur court séjour à Prague, et leur dit d'aller le partager avec tout le monde en cuisine.

Lorsque la pièce fut remise en ordre, elles se hâtèrent de sortir, impatientes de partager le cadeau d'Elsa. Elsa sourit et se tourna vers Anna qui venait de tourner la dernière page et la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'avais oublié à quel point ces histoires étaient biens. » Admit Anna en fermant le livre et le posant sur le lit. « Mais c'est ce qu'elles sont Elsa, des histoires. »

« Et les Trolls ? Ils sont magiques, une certaine forme de magie. » Riposta Elsa. « Il existe toute sorte de magie dans le monde, tu dois juste y croire. Tu ne peux pas voir Jack tant que tu ne croies pas en lui. »

« Quoi comme le Père Noël ? » Demanda Anna en souriant.

« Il est réel lui aussi. » Dit sèchement Jack.

« Vraiment ? » Dit Elsa en se tournant vers lui. Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Anna en suivant le regard d'Elsa, vers le coin où se trouvait Jack, puis en la regardant.

« Jack dit que le Père Noël existe. »

« Il est russe. » continua-t-il, amusé par leurs réactions.

« Ça, tu l'as inventé. » dit Elsa.

« Nope. »

« Mais à QUI tu parles ? » demanda Anna en regardant anxieusement sa sœur.

« Je parle à Jack, je t'ai dit. » Elle tourna la tête. « Tu veux bien venir ici ? »

Il haussa les épaules et flotta vers elle en voyant les sourcils d'Anna se froncer de confusion.

« Elsa. » dit-elle. « Si c'est une sorte de blague que tu me fais, ce n'est plus drôle. »

Elsa serra les poings, la température baissant autour d'eux.

« Je ne plaisante pas. » Dit Elsa, ses mains agrippant fermement ses jupes à côté d'elle et la pièce devenant plus froide. « Je suis sérieuse. Il est juste à côté de moi. Jack Frost, celui que tu viens JUSTE de lire dans le livre. Juste, crois-moi Anna. Crois en lui et tu pourras le voir. »

Anna leva les mains, frustrée. « Elsa tu regardes dans le VIDE, il n'y a personne ! »

« Que dois-je faire pour te convaincre qu'il est réel ? » Plaida Elsa désespérant de réussir à convaincre sa sœur.

Anna hésita, fixant Elsa. « Tu-Tu es sérieuse ? »

Elsa leva les bras en l'air de frustration, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour la convaincre.

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Jack est- Oh pour l'amour du ciel. »

Elle se tourna pour attraper la tête de Jack et l'embrasser. De nouveau.

Elle se fondit en lui, ignorant tout deux le bâton tombant au sol et le hoquet d'Anna derrière eux, alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, quand Elsa tourna la tête après avoir entendu sa sœur marmonner frénétiquement.

« Quoi ENCORE Ana ? » dit Elsa, s'attendant à ce que sa sœur proteste.

« Il est… Il est… Oh mon, mais, il n'est pas, il est juste là. Tu viens de l'embrasser. » Dit Anna en regardant Jack avec de grands yeux, une main sur son ventre. « J'ai besoin de m'assoir. »

« Tu peux me voir ? » Demanda Jack, incapable de croire ce qu'Elsa venait d'accomplir.

« Il-Il parle. » dit Anna sans le lâcher du regard.

Elsa se précipita vers sa sœur, l'allongeant sur le lit et l'aidant à respirer pour se calmer.

Jack gloussa puis commença à rire. La joie se lisant sur son visage alors qu'il récupérait son bâton au sol et s'envolait, laissant derrière lui des flocons de neige.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? » Demanda Elsa en levant des yeux amusés vers lui.

Il redescendit et l'enlaça.

« Toi. » dit-il simplement. « Tu me rends plus heureux que ce j'aurais pu rêver. Tu peux me voir, tu peux me voir. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ? »

Jack leva le regard vers Jamie qui, à moitié endormi sur son siège, écrivait quelques lignes sur son carnet en luttant fortement contre le sommeil. Il ria légèrement et étendit ses jambes en regardant l'horloge : presque 2 heures du matin.

« Je pense que l'on devrait s'arrêter pour ce soir, tu sembles sur le point de t'évanouir. » Dit Jack en passant un bras derrière sa tête, les yeux rieurs.

Jamie toussa et se redressa en secouant un peu la tête et en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Non non je vais bien. Encore un peu du moins. Est-ce que le travail d'Anna avait commencé ? Tu as dit qu'elle était vraiment enceinte. »

Jack soupira un peu, lui souriant. Jamie aimait les histoires.

« Non ça n'avait pas commencé. Elle était choquée, ça c'était sûr. Et moi, je veux dire, je m'habituais encore à être vu par Elsa depuis moins d'une semaine alors la voir convaincre sa sœur ? C'était fabuleux. »

« Et le jour d'après, elle fit la même chose avec sa nièce et son neveux, les enfants d'Anna. J'avais découvert au fil des ans que les enfants étaient plus ouverts à l'idée de magie et d'esprits comme moi. C'était quand même fou. Passer de rien à tout ça, aussi rapidement… »

« Dans les semaines qui suivirent, je pense qu'une douzaine de personnes pouvait me voir ? C'était stupéfiant. Des personnes qui me voyaient, me parlaient ! Des hordes d'enfants me réclamaient des batailles de boule de neiges, et me demandaient des les aider à patiner dans la cour du château. Même ceux qui ne pouvaient pas me voir demandaient timidement à leurs amis. Et, au fil des années d'autre encore se posaient des questions sur moi, si j'étais toujours dans les parages. »

« Années ? » S'exclama Jamie. « Combien de TEMPS es-tu resté là-bas ? »

Jack sourit et haussa les épaules. « Ça c'est une question pour demain. Maintenant, il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. »

Jamie se renfrogna.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant tu sais. » dit-il en ajoutant quelques notes avant de boucher son stylo et de, finalement, se lever.

Jack rit. « Et j'ai plus de 300 ans ! Je pense que ça veut dire que je sais quand il est temps pour un garçon de 19 ans d'aller au lit. » Répliqua-t-il.

Jamie roula des yeux, s'étira et bailla tandis que ses jointures craquaient, chancelant quelque peu sur ses pieds. Il alla ensuite verrouiller l'appartement pour la soirée, éteignit les lumières et ferma le verrou de la porte d'entrée.

« Je m'occupe de la cuisine ne t'en fais pas. » dit Jack en agitant la main et souriant à Jamie. « Va dormir. »

Jamie haussa les épaules et acquiesça, couvrant un autre bâillement avec son poing tandis qu'il traînait les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. « 'Nuit » marmonna-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Il ressemble tellement à Henrik par moment. » murmura Jack en allant nettoyer les couverts du dîner dans la cuisine. « Tellement que ça en est effrayant. »

* * *

 _C'est bon? Vous avez tout lu?_

 _ENFIN LE BAISER! ENFIN!C'EST PAS TROP TÔT! -ceci fut ma réaction la première fois que j'ai lu ce passage-_

 _Ça vous a plus? Dîtes le moi!_

 **RAR:**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2:** Salut à toi! Je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé le sourire. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre là t'aura plus également. Bonne continuation! :) **  
**

 **Lily Joke** : Eh oui malheureusement je ne possède pas les droits sur cette magnifique histoire. Mais merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. :)

 **Ethellynne:** Contente que ça te plaise à ce point! :D

 **Pretty-kiss-black:** Oui moi aussi. XD Avec son nuage au dessus de la tête.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Désolée du retard! Voilà la suite! Par contre, maintenant je vais vous demander un minimum de TROIS review par chapitre. J'adore traduire cette fic, c'est un véritable plaisir pour moi. Mais je suis un peu dégoûtée en n'ayant qu'une review... Merci à ceux qui en laissent ça me motive pour continuer. ^^_**

 ** _En temps normal, je déteste ceux qui font ça (demander un nombre minimum de review pour publier la suite) mais bon... Trois review c'est pas grand chose. Mais ça me prouverais que vous suivez vraiment._**

 ** _Sur ce:_**

 **Merci bêta-larbin de récupérer mes âneries d'insomnies!**

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **ROTG © Dreamworks**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene (je ne suis que la traductrice)**

* * *

Jamie se réveilla tard le lendemain, les rayons du soleil illuminaient déjà sa chambre. Il se retourna et s'étira en baillant bruyamment. Il regarda le réveil, les yeux à moitié ouverts et vit qu'il était presque midi, il grogna, n'ayant pas prévu de dormir aussi longtemps. Mais il était resté debout tard le soir pour écouter Jack raconter son passé, ce qui était une bonne raison pour se lever tard.  
Il s'assit, lança ses jambes hors du lit et se leva. Il faisait froid dans sa chambre, ce qui signifiait qu'il en était de même dans tout l'appartement. Jack avait ouvert la fenêtre pendant quelques temps ce matin. Il frissonna au contact de l'air frais sur sa peau nue.

« J'espère qu'il est toujours là. » murmura Jamie en passant la porte et enfilant sa robe de chambre pour se tenir chaud.

Il arriva dans le salon glacial pour voir que Jack était toujours là, à son grand soulagement, et surfait sur l'ordinateur avec les gants spéciaux que Jamie lui faisait porter ils avaient brutalement découvert que Jack pouvait littéralement congeler l'ordinateur. Au moins Jack s'était souvenu de fermer la fenêtre après être revenu d'on ne sait où ce matin.

« Tu es sorti ? » demanda-t-il en couvrant un bâillement et resserrant sa robe de chambre, il se senti aussitôt idiot de poser une question si évidente.

« C'est l'hiver. » dit Jack en appuyant sur les touches, aussi lentement qu'un grand-père.  
« J'ai toujours un job à faire tu sais. Je t'ai pris un petit déjeuner en passant. » Il fit un signe, par-dessus son épaule, vers la boîte à donuts sur la chaise derrière lui.

Jamie sourit. « Tu me courtises maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en allant dans la cuisine se servir un verre de lait avant de s'installer dans la chaise et dévorer les donuts.

Jack renifla et lui adressa un geste grossier.  
« Ouais non je pense pas. » dit-il sans regarder Jamie, qui riait. « Comment tu épelles continental ? »

« C-o-n-t-i-n-e-n-t-a-l. Pourquoi ? » Dit Jamie qui but un peu entre deux bouchées.

« Je cherche juste quelque chose. » dit Jack.

« Quelle malheureuse ville as-tu gelée ce matin ? »

Jack s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir, l'air offensé. « Excuse-moi ? Malheureuse ? »

« Ton point de vue change quand tu grandis. Heureusement pour les enfants qui loupent l'école, malheureusement quand tu dois rouler. » Dit Jamie en mordant de nouveau dans son Donut.  
« Ça reste amusant ! » ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Ça le reste. »

Jack fit de nouveau face à l'ordinateur en secouant la tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Quand je saurais comment éviter d'en mettre sur les routes, je te le dirais. Et c'était Toledo et Oxford, dans l'Ohio. »

« Oh mec, ça a l'air fun. »

« Je me suis bien amusé avant de revenir, quelques batailles de boules de neige tôt ce matin près du lycée de Oxford. Enfin plutôt l'autre nuit. »

Jamie posa la boîte à côté et se leva, attrapa le carnet de la nuit dernière et le feuilleta en silence, Jack tapant toujours lentement sur le clavier en murmurant dans sa barbe. Jamie fronça les sourcils et leva le regard.

« Est-ce que tu parles une autre langue ? » demanda-t-il sa curiosité piquée.

« Hein ? »

« Tu marmonnais et ça sonnait comme une autre langue. »

« Possible ? Probablement. Je connais la plupart des langues du monde. C'était probablement du norvégien. »

« Tu connais toutes les langues du monde et tu ne m'as pas aidé avec mon devoir d'espagnol au lycée ? » s'exclama Jamie. « C'est pas sympa ! »

« Quoi et t'enlever tout le fun ? » Jack écrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de papier avant de se tourner vers Jamie en souriant.  
« Et puis, ça aurait été bizarre que tu maîtrises complètement une langue que tu commençais à apprendre. »

Jamie se renfrogna, tourna d'autres pages emplies des notes de la nuit dernières. « Bon revenons à notre petite histoires. Combien de temps es-tu resté à Arendelle ? »

Jack soupira.  
« Au total ? Je ne sais pas exactement, un demi-siècle ? Plus ou moins ? La manière dont j'en suis parti n'était pas très agréable donc j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, mais on finira par y arriver. Un jour. C'est comme ça que ça finit après tout. »

Il étendit ses bras en l'air, pensif quelques instants.

« Très bien, reprenons là où nous nous en sommes arrêté la nuit dernière, sinon tu vas me harceler de questions. Ça a pris environ 6 mois à Elsa pour convaincre les membres de la maisonnée que j'étais réel. » Commença-t-il, recommençant à conter l'histoire. « Le mari d'Anna, le personnel du palais, et ainsi de suite. Sa nièce et son neveu y ont rapidement crut, ils aimaient l'idée d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeu en plus de ce bonhomme de neige dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt, Olaf. »

« Puis ils se sont rendus compte que je pouvais voler et, je ne pourrais pas te dire combien de tours je leur ai fait faire. C'est ce qui a convaincu leur père, Kristoff, voir ses enfants voler dans les airs a du beaucoup jouer. Et sa tête la première fois que j'ai pris Lisbet, pour faire un tour était, » il rit. « Oh c'était impayable. »

« Donc six mois pour convaincre tout le monde et te balader à Arendelle, ce qui nous amène en hiver c'est ça ? »

Jack acquiesça.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda Jamie, semblant encore plus curieux.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ben, est-ce que tu es parti ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je veux dire, tu es, genre, l'incarnation de l'hiver. Tu es censé AMENER l'hiver dans le monde non ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas parti. J'ai juste- » il soupira. « J'étais jeune, relativement, et amoureux. Je ne voulais pas non plus quitter les personnes qui pouvaient me VOIR. J'avais peur que si je partais, ils m'oublieraient. »

« Mais pour ton travail ? Ton devoir ? »

« Je partais pour de rapides voyages, amenant le froid dans les nations voisines mais je n'étais jamais parti plus de quelques heures. Et c'était généralement quand Elsa travaillait ou dormait que je m'ennuyais. Je faisais juste en sorte que tout reste à la normale. Histoire de faire quelque chose cet hiver. » Expliqua Jack.

« Et la même chose l'hiver suivant. Je, je ne pouvais juste pas la quitter, ou alors uniquement quand elle était également occupée. Et quand nous avions tous les deux fini, nous allions quelque part ensemble, comme le palais de glace. Parfois nous descendions et pique-niquions dans un pré en Pologne ou Belgique. Enfin c'est comme ça que vous les appelez maintenant. Comme je l'ai dit avant, les frontières étaient un peu différentes à cette époque. Et puis, la nuit, nous revenions à Arendelle et nous enlacions dans son immense chambre à coucher. »

Jamie pouffa. « Oh Jack, ça semble tellement adorable. » dit-il d'une voix haut perchée.

Jack lui lança un stylo. Jamie rit.

« Attend, est-ce que Anna a eut son bébé ? Celui qu'elle attendait ? » Demanda Jamie en revenant quelques pages en arrière.

Jack sourit. « Rolf ? Oh oui. Un petit garçon blond, ressemblant énormément à son père surtout après avoir grandit. Sa ressemblance avec Kristoff était un peu choquante. C'était de bons enfants, ils me manquent de temps en temps. »

Jamie leva le regard, choqué. « Ils sont morts ? »

Jack regarda Jamie avec un regard de tristesse lasse. « Ils ont vécu au 19ème siècle Jamie. » dit-il doucement. « Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Il y a bien longtemps. Plusieurs générations se sont succédées au palais depuis. S'il y est toujours. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, Jack se remémorant de déplaisants souvenirs et Jamie essayant de trouver quoi dire pour réchauffer l'ambiance.

« Donc, que s'est-il passé entre Elsa et toi ? » demanda Jamie avec hésitation, regardant prudemment Jack.

Jack leva les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant par une légère confusion. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, je veux dire, vous étiez clairement amoureux c'est évident. Vous vous êtes mariés ? »

Jack gloussa.

« Elsa, épouser un homme que seuls quelques personnes pouvaient voir, ET qui ne vieillissait pas ? Et je peux voler, n'oublie pas ce petit détail. Parmi ceux qui pouvaient me voir, certains pensaient que j'étais un démon. Ils pensaient que la magie d'Elsa était démoniaque et que j'étais une de ses créations, comme Olaf. » Dit-il d'un air amusé. « Ce fut un dilemme auquel nous fûmes confrontés, mais nous en avions quand même parlé. Ce ne semblait quand même pas possible. »

« Mais… » Commença Jamie en regardant son carnet, avant de se redresser.

Jack lui sourit. « Mais, en effet. »

* * *

 _Mais? Mais? Mais quoi? :D Vous verrez!_

 **Réponse à la Review!**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2: ** Mais qui est Henrik? ;P Oui bon c'est pas difficile à deviner. Oui le baiser est trop beau. ** En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant! Bonne continuation à toi. :) (PS: De rien!)


	8. Chapter 8

_Je suis une chauve-souris qui publie les chapitres à 2H du matin!_

 _Petit moment je raconte ma vie:_

 _-Je risque d'être assez occupée jusqu'à mercredi prochain (17/06) donc je ne garantis pas la sortie des chapitres. Je ferais au mieux.  
-J'ai remarqué que la version Norvégienne de Frozen s'appelle "Frost". Et dans Let it go (norvégien) Elsa dit "un peu de Frost (givre) ne m'a jamais dérangé." Le JElsa est légitime dans ce cas! J'étais hystérique._

 _Bref! Voilà la suite!_

* * *

 **Arendelle, Printemps 1827 (4 ans plus tard)**

Jack et Elsa étaient allongés sur le flanc d'une colline loin du tumulte du château et du stress qu'elle devait subir.

Elle était allongée sur le côté, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jack tandis qu'ils riaient et discutaient des choses étranges qui se passaient, dans leurs vies excentriques. Il essayait toujours de la sortir du palais, l'éloigner de la vie crispée et formelle qu'elle vivait, pour l'amuser avec les petites créatures de glace et de neige qu'ils créaient, ou des batailles de boules de neige et forteresses de glace.

Ce jour-là, Elsa semblait fatiguée ce qui inquiétait Jack.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'épuises autant ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Elsa sourit en levant les yeux vers lui avant de reposer la tête sur son épaule.

« J'espérais que tu ne le remarquerais pas. » admit-elle. « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

Il ria légèrement, passant un bras derrière sa tête. « Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. » dit-il. « Je garde toujours un œil sur toi et ton bien-être. »

Elle soupira.  
« J'ai reçu des lettres toute la semaine, m'informant d'épidémies dans les pays voisins. » admit-elle, l'inquiétude s'entendant dans sa voix. « Le Choléra cette fois. Il semblerait que ce soit une grosse épidémie et ça m'inquiète. J'essaie de faire des provisions, de manière à pouvoir fermer les portes en cas de besoin. »  
Elle bougea le bras pour frotter ses yeux. « Je suppose que je ne cachais pas mon inquiétude aussi bien que je le pensais. »

Jack s'était tendu dès qu'elle avait prononcé le mot épidémie.

Les épidémies n'étaient pas rares, ce serait la deuxième que traversait Arendelle. Il y avait eu une épidémie de grippe dans un village proche, quelques mois après l'arrivée de Jack. Mais Arendelle n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi gros que cette épidémie de choléra. Elsa n'avait pas essayé de le lui cacher, elle était effrayée et ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle collectait des informations à propos de la maladie elle-même.

Elle ne voulait effrayer personne, un peuple apeuré était aussi dangereux qu'une épidémie. Jack la rapprocha de lui.

« Dit moi. » Dit-il. « Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. »

Elle sourit, levant la tête pour voir dans son regard une farouche détermination à la protéger.  
Jack, son protecteur, son gardien, prêt à prendre le monde pour elle au moindre signe.  
Et donc elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le fléau à venir.

Jack soupira quand elle eut fini, le poids de la possible épidémie pesant lourd sur sa poitrine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » dit-elle, autant pour lui que pour elle-même. « Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ça arrivera jusqu'ici. Nous sommes petits comparé aux autres, nous allons prendre des précautions. »

« Ça n'a pas stoppé la grippe. » répliqua-t-il.

« Tout le monde a des épidémie de grippe. » dit-elle brutalement. « Tout ira bien. »  
« J'irais bien. » Dit-elle un moment plus tard, devinant ce qui l'inquiétait réellement.

Il pouvait la protéger de bien des choses, sauf la maladie. Il s'assit et la mis sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant étroitement, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et le creux de son cou.

« Parlons de quelque chose d'autre. » dit-il. « Quelque chose de plus plaisant, de plus amusant. »

Elle ferma les yeux, souriant à son étreinte. « Je t'aime. » dit-elle respectueusement, prononçant les mots comme une prière intime.

Il serra les bras autour de sa taille, ses lèvres venant chatouiller sa nuque. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant la chaleur du soleil tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient dans le pré, la douce fragrance des fleurs et de la pluie à venir, les entourant.

« Quelque chose d'amusant. » songea-t-elle doucement, brisant ainsi le silence.

« Hm ? » marmonna-t-il, bougeant sa tête vers l'épaule d'Elsa pour la regarder.

« Nous pourrions nous marier. » proposa-t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Ce serait amusant. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Oh oui. » dit-il sarcastiquement. « Epouser un homme invisible. Un conte de fée, rien de moins. Ça semble très amusant. J'suis sûr que tout le monde va adorer. »

« Jack, » dit-elle d'une voix lasse. « Ne sois pas comme ça. Je pourrais faire en sorte que ça marche. Nous pourrions le faire marcher. Nous avons réussi jusqu'à présent. »

« Je sais. » dit-il doucement. « Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois le sujet de plaisanteries à cause de moi. J'entends les rumeurs aussi bien que toi Elsa, comme quoi tu prends une étrange fantaisie pour un mythe. Je ne veux pas que l'ont remette en cause ta capacité à régner avec un mariage. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Je sais. » concéda-t-elle en regardant ses mains. « Je sais que tu as raison. »

Il l'enlaça étroitement. « Les joies d'être un personnage public hein ? » dit-il en riant quelque peu et la bousculant.

Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit faiblement. « En effet. »

Un roulement de tonnerre à l'ouest leur fit regarder le ciel.

« On dirait qu'il est temps de partir. » dit-il en se penchant en arrière pour attraper son bâton et les soulevant dans les airs.

Elle soupira. « Oui, j'ai d'autre rapports à lire. »

« Choléra ? » demanda Jamie. « C'était un gros problème à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack acquiesça. « C'était terrifiant, ça a tué tellement de gens. Elsa obtint plus d'informations sur tout dans les semaines suivantes. Elle a fini par fermer le port et inviter la majeure partie du village dans le palais, avant de fermer les portes aussi longtemps que nous pouvions. J'ai fait quelques courses d'approvisionnement pour tenir quelques semaines de plus. Et ça a marché, louée soit la Lune. »

« Mais et pour les plantations pour le printemps et tout le reste ? »

« La plupart d'entre eux l'avaient déjà fait et étaient d'accord sur le fait que laisser l'herbe pousser avec la culture, était moins important qu'éviter une épidémie de choléra. Et ils ont tous aidé, c'était une prouesse impressionnante à voir. Tout ces gens travaillant ensemble, dans un environnement restreint, alors qu'il aurait été si facile de paniquer et de s'énerver… » Dit Jack, racontant les évènements.

« Elsa avait lu dans un de ses documents, quelque chose sur la science, que tout garder aussi propre que possible pourrait aider à repousser une épidémie. Elle avait rassemblé tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur cette épidémie. Toutes ses recherches, puis elle avait convoqué tout le monde pour leur dire ce qu'elle avait trouvé, et tout le monde travailla ensemble. »

« Tout le monde nettoya le château tous les jours, même moi. »

« C'est vraiment impressionnant. Comment savait-elle que ça allait marcher ? »

« Elle ne le savait pas. » dit Jack en regardant Jamie d'un air entendu. « Elle se basait sur toutes les théories qu'elle avait lu en espérant que ça marcherait. Ce n'est que vers les années 1900 qu'ils ont découvert que les maladies se transmettaient par la mauvaise hygiène. Je veux dire, l'IDEE était là, en quelque sorte, au début du 19ème mais pas à ce point. Ma Elsa, bon sang, elle était si intelligente. »

« Si l'idée existait, pourquoi les gens ne l'utilisaient pas ? »

« L'argent. Ça coûtait BEAUCOUP d'argent d'héberger tout le monde dans le palais juste pendant 2 mois comme nous l'avons fait. Et encore plus pour aider pour les provisions pour l'hiver étant donné que les récoltes manquaient, tout le monde ayant du abandonner leurs champs pour deux mois. Mais éviter une épidémie valait le coup pour Elsa et tout le monde était d'accord. L'avantage d'un petit pays je suppose. »

« Ça a du être un soulagement pour Anna et Kristoff avec leurs enfants ? »

Jack secoua la tête. « Nous avions pris les enfants, pas juste ces trois-là, et les avions amené aux Trolls avant de faire entrer tout le monde. »

« Oh ? »

« Elsa s'inquiétait que quelque chose leur arrive, si la théorie ne passait pas après tout on n'était pas sûrs, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque. »

« Je suppose que ça fait du sens. »

Jack acquiesça. « Ce fut un dur moment pour nous tous mais tout s'est bien passé. »

« Et donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Tout est revenu à la normale ? »

« C'était dur de revenir à la normale après une peur comme ça. »

 **Automne 1827, Arendelle.**

Jack était assis seul sur le toit du château, regardant le ciel nocturne, content que la Lune ne soit pas de sortie ce soir. Il voulait être seul pour un temps.

Elsa se trouvait dans son bureau en dessous, finissant des papiers et cherchant un moyen de renflouer les coffres après avoir utiliser une grosse partie pour éviter l'épidémie de choléra.

Cela l'avait effrayé, il aurait été idiot de ne pas l'admettre. Il savait qu'il la perdrait un jour mais il pensait que ce serait dans longtemps, pas tant qu'elle était encore jeune. L'idée qu'une maladie pourrait l'emporter ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il voulait lui montrer, tant de choses qu'il voulait lui prouver, lui donner.

Il se leva et sauta du toit, volant vers la forêt et pensant à ses prochains mots. S'il pouvait réaliser ceci, cela la rendrait si heureuse. Mais était-ce possible ?  
Il supposait qu'il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Après un long vol dans le noir, qui sembla durer deux fois plus longtemps que d'habitude, il atterrit dans la clairière des Trolls et regarda autour. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tapota un rocher avec son bâton. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, les rochers commencèrent à bouger et rouler à leurs places révélant les visages heureux des Trolls.

« Jack ! » crièrent certains d'entre eux avant de tous se mettre à parler en même temps.

Il sourit, s'éleva du sol et fit du surplace jusqu'à trouver Bulda pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Je dois parler à Pabbie. S'il vous plait. » Lui dit-il, essayant d'aller droit au but.

Elle lui sourit, fit signe à un autre Troll qui roula dans leur direction.

« Certainement, Gardien. » dit-elle.

« Je ne suis pas- » commença Jack, s'arrêtant quand elle l'attrapa par le col de son haut et l'abaissa à son niveau.

« Si vous demandez une faveur, alors laissez nous vous appeler comme nous voulons. » dit-elle brutalement.

Jack la regarda, se redressant quand elle le lâcha après avoir entendu une pierre rouler. Puis Pabbie apparu, s'inclinant devant Jack comme à chaque fois.

« Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui Gardien ? »

Jack ouvrit la bouche, pensa rapidement, la referma puis réessaya. « Pourrions-nous parler en privé ? »

Pabbie le regarda, considérant ses mots pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer. « Très bien, par ici. » dit-il en guidant Jack vers une petite grotte pas loin.

Ils s'assirent dans l'espace exigu, le vieux Troll regardant Jack avec curiosité. L'esprit laissa échapper un long soupir, s'installa sur les genoux, cherchant les mots qu'il voulait pour expliquer ce qu'il voulait.

« Pourquoi ne me dîtes vous pas simplement ce que vous voulez ? » Lui demanda Pabbie. « Et nous aviserons ? »

« Je veux être humain. » dit-il en le regardant.

Pabbie fut surpris. « Jack, Je… »

« Je sais. » lui dit Jack en riant amèrement. « Je ne veux pas dire de manière permanente. J'espérais peut être pour un jour. Une semaine ? » Soupira-t-il. « Elsa, Elsa veut se marier. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle épouse quelqu'un que peut de monde voit. Les gens parlent assez sur elle. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. » Admit-il. « J'abandonnerais tout pour elle mais je ne sais pas comment je peux faire ÇA pour elle. »

Pabbie resta silencieux pendant un très long moment, réfléchissant et débattant avec lui-même, avant de se tourner et de tirer des cristaux et des pierres des coins et des fissures de la grotte.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il revint finalement auprès de Jack avec un lourd soupir et un regard circonspect.

« Je peux vous garantir une faveur, Gardien, et une seule. Unique. » Dit-il, une forte note d'avertissement dans la voix. « Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir l'utiliser de cette manière ? »

Jack se stoppa, une protestation au bord des lèvres, et pensa pendant un long moment. Pabbie n'avait pas dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il avait dit qu'il accordait une faveur à Jack. Une seule faveur.  
Quoi d'autre pourrait-il vouloir ?

Jack sourit. « Oui. » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Bien sûr. Vous pouvez le faire ? »

Pabbie hésita. « Peut être. » admit-il. « Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Revenez dans trois jours et je vous donnerais une réponse. »

Jack acquiesça lentement. « Ok. » dit-il en se tournant pour partir. « Je vous reverrais à ce moment là. »

Son vol de retour au château fut aussi long et silencieux que celui pour la clairière avait été. Son esprit remplit de pensées, d'inquiétudes et d'anxiété tandis qu'il retournait à Arendelle.

Il trouva Elsa l'attendant dans sa chambre, lisant tranquillement un livre, les vêtements de nuit la bordant confortablement et les coussins la calant.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, en le regardant avec curiosité, quand il entra.

« Je suis allé voir les Trolls. » répondit-il honnêtement en se penchant pour l'embrasser. « J'étais curieux à propos de quelque chose. »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau en plaçant un marque-page dans son livre et le posant sur la table de chevet.

Il sourit, appuya son bâton contre le mur et se posa à ses côtés sur le lit, l'attirant contre lui en même temps. « Je suppose que tu le découvriras dans quelques jours ! »

« Oh, une surprise ? »

« Peut-être. » dit-il en ignorant le nœud dans son estomac et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

* * *

 _Alors? Pabbie pourra-t-il exaucer le souhait de notre Jack adoré? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre! (Moi je sais euh! Je sais tout. Comme Raptor Jésus.)  
_

 **RAR:**

 ***Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Si tu t'emballes pour de "petits" détails, je n'ose imaginer ta réaction en lisant ce chapitre. ^^ Et non ne pleure pas! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir lire après! :o

 ***Ethelyne:** Tu vas me faire rougir! :o Je fais de mon mieux pour que la trad soit compréhensible. Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça. ^^

 ***Pretty-kiss-black** : Si seulement! Un Jack Frost de poche? J'achète! Et pas seulement pour les voyages. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Ptit passage vite-fait! Voilà la suite! :p_

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **ROTG © Dreamworks**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene**.

* * *

Les trois jours d'attente furent une longue agonie.

Il travailla dur pour se distraire, sortant pour des chutes de neige précoces et joua avec les enfants d'Anna et ceux du village. Il essaya d'aider Elsa avec ses papiers mais cela ne fit que la rendre méfiante.

Avait-il trop demandé au Troll?

Bien évidemment qu'il l'avait fait, la Lune avait un incroyable pouvoir sur Jack, et il le savait. Ce pouvoir ne serait pas facilement brisé.

Non pas que Jack voulait qu'il soit rompu, il aimait bien être Jack Frost, il voulait juste pouvoir offrir à Elsa ce qu'elle désirait, ne serait-ce qu'un bref moment.

'Mais si elle ne voulait en fait pas de moi si je suis vu par tout le monde?' pensa-t-il en levant le regard du papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Il ne le lisait en fait pas, il ne savait même pas de quoi cela parlait. Il y avait tant de pensées et d'inquiétudes dans son esprit à ce moment.

Il leva lentement le regard, clignant des yeux quand il la vit le regarder avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Il lui sourit rapidement et reporta son attention sur le papier, essayant de se concentrer sur ce que cela racontait et espérant qu'elle ne venait pas de lui poser une question. Il grimaça quand il l'entendit se lever et s'avancer vers lui, prenant le papier de ses mains et le posant à côté. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Que se passe-t-il Jack?" demanda-t-elle. "Quelque chose te tracasse depuis quelques jours, depuis ce soir où tu es rentré tard."

Il la regarda, ses yeux bleus le regardant avec inquiétude et il débattit une fois de plus avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait lui dire ou pas. Si cela marchait, elle serait si excitée, enfin il l'espérait.

Mais s'il lui donnait de faux espoirs, si son fichu plan ne marchait pas? Rien n'était joué d'avance, surtout avec la magie. Il était un esprit après tout et cela sonnait parfois comme une malédiction.

Jack lui adressa un léger sourire et caressa les bras d'Elsa en riant faiblement.

"Il n'y a rien." lui dit-il. "Je te le promet. Je dois juste aller voir Pabbie ce soir. Je suis ai demandé quelque chose il a quelques jours, tu te souviens? Il m'a dit de revenir ce soir. Je suis juste, je suis curieux et un peu nerveux sur ce qu'il va dire, c'est tout."

Elsa le fixa un long moment et passa une main dans les cheveux de Jack pour essayer de les lisser. Il lui offrit un sourire en coin narquois tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient devant leur refus de coopérer. Il pouffa.

"Tu sais qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent." lui dit-il, amusé.

Elle retira sa main, la posant sur sa hanche et baissa le regard vers lui. "Je viens avec toi."

"Elsa, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée." dit-il en secouant la tête. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue s'il ne peut pas faire ce que j'ai demandé. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais faire pour toi."

Elle fut surprise. "Pour moi? Jack je n'ai besoin de rien."

Jack sourit. "Bien sûr que si." dit-il doucement. "Et c'est ce que je cherche. Faire mon possible pour toi, et plus encore."

"Dans ce cas je viens avec toi." dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Elsa" commença-t-il.

"Jack, j'irais avec ou sans toi. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères?"

Jack la regarda, souriant doucement devant son air déterminé et la lueur d'entêtement brillant dans ses yeux et soupira.

"Bien." dit-il en prenant son bâton posé contre le mur.

Il lui tendit la main et elle la prit d'un air triomphant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte du balcon et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'air frais du crépuscule. Il se tourna vers elle.

"S'il te plait, ne sois pas trop déçue si ça ne marche pas." dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Ok." concéda-t-elle. "Mais d'abord, tu vas devoir me dire de quoi je ne dois pas être déçue."

Jack pris une profonde inspiration et lui expliqua sa requête à Pabbie, son plan en espérant silencieusement que ses craintes ne deviennent pas réalité. Une voix lui souffla, toutefois, d'être fort et de lui faire confiance.

"Mon dieu, tu prends bien ton temps pour raconter cette partie." marmonna Jamie. "Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que le troll a fait ce que tu voulais?"

Jack le regarda en souriant. "Tu parles exactement comme quand tu étais enfant tu sais ça?"

Jamie grogna. "Allez, Jack!"

Jamie pointa son carnet. "C'est un super rebondissement! L'esprit de l'Hiver immortel a une chance de redevenir humain pour épouser la mortelle qu'il aime?" s'exclama-t-il, un immense sourire sur le visage. "Enfin, tu ne savais pas que tu étais humain à l'origine. Pabbie ne te l'avait pas dit?"

Jack secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi." Jack haussa les épaules. "C'est pas important. J'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit la première fois que Fée m'en a parlé, quand j'ai appris pour mon passé humain. Mais je n'ai pas revu les Trolls depuis que j'ai quitté Arendelle."

"Tu n'es pas revenu? Jamais?"

Jack secoua la tête. "Non."

"Mais pourquoi? Tu semblais vraiment concerné par Elsa et les gens qui vivaient là-bas."

"Tu veux entendre l'histoire ou pas espèce d'acharné?"

Jamie se rendit en levant les mains. "Désolé, désolé je vais me taire."

Jack ria doucement en secouant la tête avant de reprendre son récit.

Jack et Elsa entrèrent prudemment dans la clairière, scrutant les alentours avec curiosité. Jack sourit quand Elsa s'avança et commença à tapoter les rochers, avant de tourner autour en faisant tomber des flocons de neige autour d'elle. Elle était excitée de découvrir ce qui allait se passer, il était nerveux.

Les Trolls s'animèrent de la même manière que la dernière fois. Ils leur parlèrent avec animation, posant des questions aussi bien sur Anna et Kristoff que sur eux-mêmes. Ils se séparèrent lorsque Pabbie roula vers Jack sans incitation. Jack n'était pas sûr s'il devait prendre cela comme un bon signe ou pas. Le Troll s'inclina devant lui.

« Bonjour Gardien, Majesté. » dit l'ancien Troll. « Je vous attendais. »

« Bonjour Pabbie. » dit Elsa en revenant aux côtés de Jack. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé pour nous ? »

''Directement au cœur du problème.'' Pensa Jack et il sourit à Pabbie. ''Du Elsa tout craché.''

Pabbie soupira lourdement, Jack ne considérait pas cela comme un bon signe.

« Je ne peux pas vous rendre humain Jack. » admit-il et Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. « Mais je peux vous donner ce que vous voulez. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demandèrent Jack et Elsa en même temps, l'un désespéré, l'autre curieux.

Pabbie leva un collier face à eux. « J'ai pu fabriquer cela pour vous. » dit-il.

Le collier était simple, une longue corde tressée marron avec une rune en bois sculptée, pendant lourdement au bout. Deux cercles de cristal blancs se trouvaient de chaque côté de la rune, maintenant le tout en place.

Jack et Elsa regardèrent l'objet, se regardèrent puis reportèrent leur attention sur Pabbie.

« Pabbie, qu'est-» commença Jack.

« Ceci est une amulette très puissante, Jack. » dit-il d'un ton bourru en pointant vers lui un doigt court et rocailleux. « J'ai du utiliser beaucoup de pouvoir et de ressources pour vous la faire. Mais seule, elle ne pourra pas défaire le pouvoir de la Lune, vous savez à quel point il est puissant. Avant la fin du cycle lunaire de ce mois, il va y avoir une force plus puissante encore qui va interrompre le cycle. Jack ce n'est que par pure chance que cela se produise maintenant, pure chance. »

« Ok donc le cycle de la Lune sera interrompu par cette force. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Dit Elsa en essayant de comprendre les faits.

« Ça veut dire, Elsa, que je devrais ressembler à un humain avec cette amulette ? » dit doucement Jack, sous le choc, en regardant Pabbie.

Pabbie acquiesça. « Sans cet évènement, j'aurais peut être pu vous donner quelques heures. Mais vous avez six jours à partir du début de cet évènement. » Dit-il. « MAIS vous devrez suivre attentivement mes instructions Jack, c'est très importants. Sinon, cela ne fonctionnera pas. »

Jack acquiesça, n'osant croire ce qu'il entendait, mais il se concentra sur ce que lui disait Pabbie.

« Quand la Lune déclinera à la fin de son dernier croissant, la Terre bougera pour la cacher du soleil. Vous le verrez dans le ciel alors vous devrez regarder. Quand les ombres cacheront la Lune, mettez l'amulette. » Expliqua Pabbie en désignant la Lune. « Ne volez pas, je ne sais pas l'effet que cela aura sur vos pouvoirs. Portez la tout le temps ou le sort s'annulera plus tôt que vous le voudriez. Après l'évènement, ce ne sera qu'un souvenir. Pour vous remémorer cet évènement. »

Jack leva les yeux vers le ciel. « La Lune est presque pleine ce qui veut dire que nous avons environ deux semaines pour nous préparer ? »

« Dix jours. » répondit le Troll.

Jack hocha la tête et senti Elsa attraper son bras.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et sourit, ses yeux brillaient de joie. Elle rayonnait. Jack se tourna vers Pabbie et son sourit fondit un peu, le Troll tenait toujours fermement l'amulette.

« Jack, vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, sur le fait que je ne peux vous accorder qu'une seule faveur ? » demanda-t-il en regardant sérieusement Jack. « Êtes-vous certain de vouloir l'utiliser pour cela ? »

Pabbie le fixait, ce qui le fit hésiter. Il regarda Elsa, dont les yeux passaient confusément de Jack à Pabbie.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous- » commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. » dit fermement Jack en tendant la main. « Sans aucun doute, oui, c'est ce que je veux. »

Il ne pouvait penser rien d'autre qu'au bonheur d'Elsa.

Il sentit les yeux d'Elsa posés sur lui, son anxiété à elle remplaçant la sienne.

Pabbie hésita un moment puis plaça l'amulette dans la paume ouverte de Jack. Il faillit lâcher un cri en sentant le pouvoir se dégager de la petite rune qu'il tenait.

« Bonne chance à vous deux. Dit Pabbie. Jack pensa qu'il ne parlait pas simplement des semaines à venir. Il sourit et s'inclina devant le Troll.

« Je vous remercie Pabbie. »

Le Troll hocha la tête en regardant Jack avec des yeux tristes. L'esprit se demanda pourquoi.

Il était plus heureux encore que le jour où il avait rencontré Elsa, que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et maintenant, il pouvait finalement l'épouser. Il n'avait plus à craindre qu'elle passe pour folle en essayant d'épouser du vide, plus à craindre qu'elle ne se lasse des rumeurs et murmures disant qu'elle s'était imaginé un homme, comme dans les contes de fées.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, souriant, et rangea précautionneusement l'amulette dans sa poche. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils décollèrent, tournant dans les airs dans un tourbillon de flocons de neige, avant de prendre la direction du Palais de Glace.

« Jack où allons-nous ? » dit-elle en regardant autour. « La maison est dans l'autre direction. »

« Elsa » lui dit-il en la regardant avec sérieux. « Mon foyer est là où tu te trouves. Et j'avais planifié quelque chose en plus, au cas où tout se passe bien. »

« Autre chose ? Jack que pourrais-tu avoir prévu d'autre ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée.

« Ferme les yeux. » lui dit-il.

« Comment ? »

« Tu m'as entendu, ferme les yeux. »

Elle soupira, roula des yeux avant de faire ce qu'il demandait avant de poser une main sur ses yeux, pour ajouter à sa cécité volontaire.

Ils atterrirent quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil descendant derrière eux exactement comme le jour de leur rencontre. Il la plaça près de la pièce inférieure et vérifia une dernière fois l'endroit.

Il avait passé la majorité de ces trois jours ici, pour tout préparer, anticipant que tout se passerait bien. Il avait passé le deuxième jour à se convaincre de ne pas venir tout détruire, totalement convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une idée idiote.

La pièce du bas était couverte de ses fleurs de glace, qu'il avait précautionneusement attachée ensemble et autour de tout ce qu'elle avait créé avant. Il y avait des roses, du lys, des tulipes. Tous les types de fleurs qu'il avait déjà vues, il les avait reproduits dans ce jardin de glace, pour elle. Un jardin qu'il avait ensuite soigneusement arrangé.

Il dégluti, la nervosité revenant à nouveau. Elle lui avait demandé tellement de fois, et il lui avait nonchalamment expliqué les différentes raison pour lesquelles c'était impossible. Et si elle faisait la même chose maintenant, juste pour le contrarier ?

Il prit délicatement la bague qu'il avait créée, également en glace, les différentes nuances de pierre bleues détonnant sur l'anneau blanc-glace, les pierres façonnées en forme de petits flocons. Peut être qu'il pourrait en faire une réelle, vu qu'il allait être visible pendant un petit moment encore fallait-il qu'elle dise oui. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Elle le fit, regarda autour et eut le souffle coupé. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, sa main couvrant sa bouche tandis qu'elle regardait les fleurs de glace qu'il avait créée, pour elle.

« Jack, as-tu fait tout ça pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure tant elle était émerveillée par ce qui l'entourait.

« Oui. »

Elle se retourna et baissa le regard, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'avantage. « Jack - »

« Elsa, je sais que tu m'as demandé une douzaine de milliers de fois, et la réponse ne fut jamais « non » parce que je ne voulais pas » dit-il en essayant désespérément de s'expliquer. « C'était parce que je pensais que je ne méritais pas une femme aussi belle, gracieuse et merveilleuse que toi. Mais ici, dans ce jardin que j'ai créé spécialement pour toi, je m'agenouille et te supplie. Elsa, je t'en prie. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle pleurait et hochait la tête. Hochait la tête.

« Oui, » dit-elle. « Oui ! » répéta-t-elle.

Il se releva d'un bond, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore et encore. Il la reposa et lui glissa la bague qu'il avait fabriquée au doigt. Il releva les yeux quand elle glapit.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Non » dit-elle, le souffle coupé, en regardant sa main. « Jack, je l'adore. Tu l'as faite toi-même ? Tu as fait tout ça juste pour moi ? »

« Elsa, » lui dit-il en la rapprochant de lui. « Mon amour. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi. »

Jack sourit, regardant ses mains, tandis que le seul bruit brisant le silence de l'appartement était Jamie qui griffonnait sur le carnet. Il hésita un moment avant de se lever, d'aller dans la cuisine et d'ouvrir la porte du congélateur. Il commença à sortir différents objets, cherchant quelque chose.

« Mec, est-ce que tu cherches vraiment de la crème glacée ou autre à cette heure ? » entendit-il Jamie demander.

« Autre chose. » répondit-il.

Là. Dans le coin inférieur du congélateur se trouvait le paquet de glace qu'il cherchait. Il tendit le bras et le toucha, sentant la glace partir à son contact. Avoir des pouvoirs hivernaux avait certainement des avantages.

Il sourit, retira son bras, posa les objets à côté et remit la nourriture en place avant de les reprendre et de retourner dans le salon. La glace fondit pour révéler une boîte rectangulaire grise, de quelques centimètres. Jamie fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant. »

« C'est parce que je le cachais dans le congélateur. »

Les yeux de Jamie s'agrandirent.

« C'est ÇA la chose bizarre ? » s'exclama-t-il en posant son carnet et s'avançant dans sa chaise pour examiner la boîte. « Je pensais que c'était une sorte de dîner cramé-congelé que j'allais devoir jeter. »

Jack lui fit un sourire en se rasseyant avant d'ouvrit doucement le couvercle. Il en sorti une alliance pour femme faite de glace avec des pierres bleues et un anneau blanc comme la glace. La partie principale était façonnée en forme de flocon de neige avec une pierre bleu foncé au centre, s'éclaircissant sur les côtés.

« Je ne la toucherais pas si j'étais toi, pas sans gants du moins. » Jack l'averti en voyant Jamie tendre la main. Jack l'avança pour qu'il la voie mieux.

Jamie ouvrit grand la bouche. « Attend, c'est-c'est sa bague. Tu as toujours sa bague. »

Jack acquiesça et grimaça quand les autres objets dans la boîtes glissèrent en faisant du bruit. Jamie s'y intéressa aussitôt.

« Il y a quoi d'autre dedans ? »

« Ma bague, un portail, un petit que Nord m'a donné une fois mais je ne l'utilise pas. Je préfère voler. Je le garde juste au cas où. »

« Laisse-moi voir la tienne ! » dit Jamie, excité.

Jack soupira et glissa la bague d'Elsa sur son index gauche, le petit anneau s'arrêtant à la première phalange. Puis il fouilla dans la boîte et en sorti sa propre bague de glace, ornée de petites pierres bleu foncé. Il la passa à son annulaire, souriant tristement quand la bague s'ajusta parfaitement, à sa place. Les yeux de Jamie passaient d'une bague à l'autre, il arborait un large sourire.

« Elles sont super cool » dit-il en prenant son bloc-notes pour croquer les bagues en haut de la page.

Jack pouffa légèrement. « Ouais. »

Jamie lui sourit.

Jack baissa les yeux vers sa main et regarda les bagues. Un grand sentiment de solitude le traversa lorsqu'il regarda la bague d'Elsa. Elle lui manquait.

Elle avait adoré sa bague. Elle la regardait tout le temps depuis qu'il la lui avait donnée. Il la surprenait souvent en train de bouger sa main pour que les pierres brillent différemment en fonction de la lumière. Puis elle se tournait et lui adressait un sourire rayonnant.

Il secoua un peu la tête, enleva les bagues et replaça délicatement dans la boîte avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

« Eh ! Je n'avais pas fini ! Je voulais les dessiner ! »

« Je les ressortirais plus tard. Je ne veux pas qu'elles fondent. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour les faire tu sais. » Répondit-il.

« On devrait faire à manger, il est bientôt midi ! » dit-il un moment plus tard en espérant changer de sujet. Il avait besoin de faire une pause dans son récit. Cela allait être plus dur que ce qu'il pensait.

Jamie grogna en réponse mais Jack l'entendit se lever, les donuts ne vous rassasiant que pendant un petit moment.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous ? » dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

* * *

 _Si vous n'arrivez pas bien à visualiser les bagues, allez sur google images, tapez "frostbitten arialene ring" ou "wedding ring" et vous les trouverez. :)_

 **RAR:**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Un peu dangereuse? Peut être. On peut le penser vu que Pabbie insiste beaucoup. ;)**

 **Solly : Merci. :)**

 **Pretty-kiss-black : Jack est mignon tout court. :3 Haha j'aime vous narguer.**


	10. Note Traductrice

Salut tout le monde! Non je suis pas disparue, je n'ai pas été enlevée par des aliens...

J'ai juste été très occupée IRl ces derniers temps. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je reviens très vite. Ce soir ou demain (si mon bêta a le temps de lire), vous aurez le chapitre 10 de Frostbitten! Il a été long à traduire (pour l'instant c'est le plus long) et je voulais être sûre de le faire correctement. :)

Enfin vous l'aurez bientôt. Puis je m'enfermerais dans une grotte et je finirais la traduction. Avant d'hiberner en attendant la saison 6 de Game Of Thrones.

Sérieusement, ils veulent notre mort avec ce final non?

Bonne journée à vous,

Navirina.


	11. Chapter 10

_Le voilà enfin! Le chapitre 10! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée du retard..._

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **ROTG © Dreamworks**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene**

* * *

Ils furent silencieux durant le repas, tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées, idées et souvenirs. Leur léger repas fut vite avalé. Jamie regarda Jack prendre son sandwich et le tremper encore et encore dans un bol de soupe. Il était perdu dans un souvenir.

« C'est dur pour toi n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il gentiment au Gardien.

Jack leva les yeux, surpris par la question avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise et de hocher la tête.

« Ouais, ça l'est. » dit-il doucement.

Jamie lui sourit. « Elle avait l'air fantastique, d'après ce que tu m'as dis jusqu'à présent. »

Jack sourit. « Elle l'était. Et je suis à peine entré dans les détails. Elle était tellement plus que ça… »

Le silence retomba, Jamie cherchant ses mots.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Après ta demande ? Qui était épique d'ailleurs. »

Jack rit et posa les mains sur sa tête, ses yeux se fermant tandis qu'il se remémorait les événements.

« Eh bien, nous sommes retournés à Arendelle et elle est immédiatement allé voir sa sœur. C'était un vrai spectacle à voir, deux femmes adultes sautant tout autour de la pièce et sur le lit, criant de joie et gazouillant en une sorte de –il fit un cercle avec sa main- ''langue''. »

« Je croyais que tu connaissais TOUTES les langues du monde ? » Dit Jamie avec un sourire en coin. « Tu étais plutôt fier quand tu en parlais tout à l'heure. »

Jack ouvrit un œil et regarda Jamie. « Ce n'était PAS une langue. C'est une sorte de code féminin complexe qu'aucun homme ne pourra jamais briser. » Dit-il sérieusement en refermant son œil.

« Mais pendant qu'elles étaient en train de, je suppose que ''célébrer'' est le bon terme, je parlais avec Kristoff. »

Jack et Kristoff se tenaient debout hors de la chambre et regardaient les sœurs sauter joyeusement dans la pièce avec un impressionnant taux de vigueur et de joie. Elles s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la bague qu'Elsa arborait à son doigt, puis elles repartirent dans leur danse de la joie.

« Et donc, quand est-ce que ce sera ? » lui demanda Kristoff, ses yeux suivant la forme bondissante de son épouse.

« Probablement lorsque le sort de Pabbie fera effet, dans quelques semaines, si tout peut être prêt à temps. » répondit Jack.

Elsa et Jack leur avait d'abord parlé de leur voyage chez les Trolls, et de l'amulette qu'avait reçu l'esprit. Puis Elsa avait levé la main et révélé l'étincelante bague de glace sur sa main gauche, ce qui les avait lancées dans cette folle célébration.

« Vous allez le faire en public ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-il en regardant Kristoff. « C'est pour Elsa après tout. La façon m'importe peu. »

Kristoff haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Ça doit te faire bizarre d'être visible de tous. » Dit Kristoff. « C'était bizarre, lors de notre mariage, d'être le centre d'attention. Avant je ne me faisais pas vraiment remarqué. Enfin Anna a adoré, elle a tout adoré. Je suppose qu'elles voient ce jour d'une autre façon. »

Jack rit et donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de Kristoff.

« Vu comme elle prévoit ça, ce sera un jour formidable. » dit-il. « J'en suis certain. »

Il ne savait pas si Anna l'avait entendu ou si ses pensées s'étaient simplement tournées vers l'évènement qui se déroulait après des fiançailles, mais la jeune sœur se stoppa et se tourna vers Elsa.

« Quand allez-vous vous marier ? » demanda-t-elle, le souffle coupé mais excitée, en tenant toujours les mains d'Elsa.

Elsa s'arrêta, également à bout de souffle. Elle regarda Jack qui lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Quand tu veux, mon amour. Quand tu veux. »

Elsa eut un grand sourire. « Le premier soir ? Juste après que le sort se soit déclenché ? »

Jack haussa un sourcil et elle rougit un peu. « Je ne veux pas attendre plus que nécessaire. »

Il lui sourit doucement, haussant de nouveau les épaules. « Comme tu veux. » dit-il. « Donc, tu devrais te dépêcher de faire tes invitation si tu veux que ce soit si tôt. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Anna, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. « Auront-ils tous les temps de venir ? Tout doit partir par bateau et c'est dans à peine deux semaines.

Les sœurs se regardèrent, discutant sur les personnes, royautés et autres qu'elles souhaitaient inviter.

« Je peux livrer les invitations. » dit Jack en reculant et s'appuyant contre le mur, souriant toujours à sa nouvelle fiancée.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers lui, Elsa lui souriant follement.

« Oh Jack, » commença-t-elle mais il l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main.

« Va commencer tes invitations. » dit-il. « Je peux voler mais il va quand même falloir du temps pour tout organiser et pour que ces nobles arrivent assez vite. »

Les sœurs s'avancèrent, Elsa se précipitant pour enlacer Jack.

« Merci. » dit-elle, ses yeux bleus brillaient.

Il lui sourit. « Tu devrais mettre différentes dates d'envoie dessus, je vais les livrer plutôt rapidement. » dit-il d'un ton détaché.

« Viens Elsa ! » dit Anna depuis le couloir, sautant sur ses talons. Elle avait hâte de commencer à tout organiser.

« J'arrive ! Nous devons appeler Matias, pour s'assurer d'inviter les personnes qu'il faut. Oh ! Et nous devons aussi… » Dit Elsa, leurs voix s'éloignant de la chambre.

Jack gloussa et Kristoff secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas la voir avant tard ce soir. Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher les enfants à la crèche. » Dit Kristoff. Il hocha la tête vers Jack et sorti à son tour.

Jack regarda la pièce maintenant silencieuse, repensant aux évènements de la journée. Il était passé de la nervosité à la peur, craignant que rien ne se passe comme prévu et qu'il ne pourrait pas épouser l'amour de sa vie.  
Il rit légèrement pour lui-même, s'écarta du mur et suivit la route empruntée par Elsa et Anna. Il devrait les aider de son mieux avant de jouer les facteurs. Il sentait que ces prochains jours allaient être chargés.

Et Jack avait raison. Ils furent tous très occupé à tout préparer avant l'événement lunaire dont leur avait parlé Pabbie, cependant toute cette agitation avait au moins réussi à chasser la peur de voir tout échouer de son esprit.

Les sœurs avaient retenus plusieurs personnes tard dans la soirée pour écrire les invitations. Chacune d'entre elles travaillèrent avec Matias pour rédiger le contenu des lettres, et pour savoir qui devait être invité.

Ceux qui firent des va-et-vient dans la pièce étaient des servantes apportant ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les calligraphes et copieurs travaillèrent toute la nuit pour finir la liste qu'on leur avait donnée. Jack avait suggéré qu'ils commencent par les personnes les plus éloignées. Propositions qu'ils acceptèrent avec enthousiasme.

« Et est-ce que Maître Frost a un titre ? » demanda l'un des calligraphes en relisant la copie, de ce qu'il devait écrire, sur le parchemin devant lui.

Elsa se stoppa, son regard passant d'Anna, à Jack et à Matias. Ils haussèrent les épaules à l'unisson ils n'avaient apparemment pas pensé à cela.

« Traditionnellement, le Prince Consort est titré. » dit calmement Matias en inclinant la tête et récitant une liste d'exemples. Cet homme avait toujours une liste d'exemple.

Elsa se mordit la lèvre et regarda Anna dont les yeux brillaient.

« Banquise.» dit Anna en souriant à Elsa. « Duc de la Banquise. » _(1)_

Elsa la fixa. « Le Duc des Glaçons _(2)_ ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Anna, c'était une blague lorsque nous étions enfants. »

« Oh allez, combien de personnes vont sérieusement y faire attention ? » dit Anna en souriant.

Elsa leva les yeux vers les cinq scribes assis devant elle et qui attendaient patiemment une réponse.

Elle regarda Jack qui haussa les épaules.

« Je trouve ça amusant. » dit-il.

Elle sourit et regarda les calligraphes. « Il est le Duc de la Banquise. » leur dit-elle en essayant de parler d'un ton royal et officiel.

Anna ricana tandis qu'Elsa reportait son attention vers Jack.

« Je vais devoir t'anoblir maintenant. » dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Faisons le maintenant ! » dit Anna en bondissant sur place.

« Maintenant ? » Dit Elsa en se tournant vers elle. « Il y a encore tant à faire. »

« Elsa » gémit Anna. « Ça va leur prendre du temps pour tout écrire ! Amusons nous un peu en attendant. Ensuite nous pourrons commencer à planifier le reste. »

Elsa y réfléchit un moment avant de finalement sourire et hocher la tête. « Ok, faisons-le. »

Jamie riait. Il se tenait les côtes en pensant au titre.

« Donc, attend, TU es le Duc des Glaçons à Arendelle ? Sérieux ? »

Jack riait également, et hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, techniquement je suis un prince. » déclara-t-il en souriant d'un air suffisant. « Mais oui. Je le suis. Nous avons tous les trois rit pendant le discours qu'elle prononça avec l'épée spéciale. Certain nobles prennent les traditions très au sérieux donc nous avons tout fait pour plaire au plus possible. Anna a même marqué l'endroit sur une carte, qu'Elsa nous avait montré, en y plaçant une punaise. Je ris chaque fois que j'y repense. »

« Donc, qui a été invité ? Au mariage. »

« Oh bon sang. » dit-il en se penchant en arrière pour regarder le plafond. « J'ai eu l'impression d'aller partout le lendemain. Ces scribes étaient plus rapides que ce que tu ne peux imaginer. Ils écrivirent au moins trente invitations cette nuit là. Puis Elsa et Anna les signèrent avec attention, de grandes signatures et le sceau apposé sur chacune d'entre elles. Et ensuite elles étaient précautionneusement mises dans des enveloppes de même tailles avec le nom écrit devant en grosses lettres. Je te jure, c'était tout un art de faire ces invitations. »

« Donc chacun des scribes n'en a écrit que six ? »

Jack acquiesça en souriant. « Seulement. Une seule leur prenait une heure à écrire. »

Jamie écarquilla les yeux. « Et c'étaient des professionnels ? »

« Oh oui. » dit Jack. « Une erreur et il fallait TOUT recommencer. »  
« Mais ils firent un super boulot. Les invitations étaient magnifiques. Elsa était tellement heureuse, et Anna encore plus. » Dit-il, souriant au souvenir.

« Je les ai prises et les amenées aux adresses. Je les ai livrées au Roi Thomas et à la Reine Primerose de Corona, la Princesse Raiponce et le Prince Eugene de Corona, Fréderic VI du Danemark, William IV d'Angleterre, William I des Pays-Bas, Charles XIV John de Suède, Fréderic William III de Prusse, Charles X de France, Alexandre II de Russie et Isabelle II d'Espagne. »

« Et ce n'étaient que les monarques, tellement de monarques. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle en avait invité autant, la plupart ne sont pas venus. Je suppose qu'elle voulait faire bonne impression en les invitant tous ? » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Qui est venu ? »

Jack soupira et réfléchit un long moment. « Corona est venu bien sûr, le Prince et la Princesse. Le Danemark a envoyé une princesse. L'Angleterre a envoyé une princesse. Les Pays-Bas et la Suède ont chacun envoyé une duchesse. »

« Aucun des monarques n'est venu ? »

« Pour un autre monarque, qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré, d'une petite nation sans importance ? Non, ils étaient tous de grandes nations même si c'était amusant de les voir ouvrir les invitations et ensuite essayer de repérer Arendelle sur une carte ou un globe. Alexandre était le plus drôle. »

« Ceux qui ne sont pas venus ont envoyé quelque chose ? Comme on fait maintenant ? »

« Oh oui. » répondit-il en gloussant. « J'ai cru qu'Elsa allait se noyer sous les cadeaux. Je suppose que c'était son but en invitant toute ces personnalités pompeuses. La plupart d'entre eux ont ouvert leur lettre, y ont jeté un œil, l'ont balancé à leur secrétaire en leur disant d'envoyer ''quelque chose d'approprié''. Ceux qui avaient envoyé quelqu'un firent la même chose. ''Envoyez quelqu'un avec'', ''faîtes ci et ça'' puis sont retournés à leurs occupations. »

« Intéressant. » dit Jamie en ajoutant rapidement des notes dans son carnet.

« Cela dit, je ne pouvais pas blâmer le Roi du Danemark pour ne pas être venu. Il était dans la soixantaine à ce moment là, ce qui était plutôt vieux pour l'époque. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

« La semaine suivante fut un méli-mélo. J'ai distribué d'autres invitations, j'ai volé partout pour commander d'autres choses en payant grassement pour que tout arrive à Arendelle à temps. Tout le personnel était excité, tout le monde s'activait dans le château. Mais la meilleure partie fut qu'Elsa m'envoya en cuisine pour goûter la cuisine des chefs pendant qu'elle s'occupait de sa robe avec Anna et ses couturières. »

« Ils pouvaient tous te voir ? »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Pas tous mais le grand chef pouvait. Il déposait de la farine sur la table, les deux autres chefs le regardaient faire d'un air confus. Je suppose qu'ils pensaient qu'il expliquait au vide qu'il voulait que j'écrive mes commentaires dans la farine pour eux. »

Jack ria légèrement en se remémorant les détails. « L'un d'eux s'évanouit lorsque j'ai dit que sa pâte à pâtisserie était trop sèche. Après je ne devais dire que mon avis. C'était un super travail qu'elle m'avait confié, je dois bien l'admettre.

Jamie renifla. « Tu sais, tu pourrais faire un très bon critique culinaire. »

Jack sourit en coin. « J'ai déjà un job merci. »

« Donc ensuite il y a eu le mariage ? »

Jack prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça. « Ouais. Ce fut un grand jour. Une longue journée. »

Jack était debout à la fenêtre, il regardait le lever de soleil. Il avait vu le ciel passer du bleu de minuit à violet, à rouge et maintenant à un rose orangé brillant. De légers nuages traversaient le ciel, certains peignaient le ciel de la couleur du soleil, comme des pinceaux.

C'était le grand jour, il état finalement arrivé.

Il serra l'amulette dans sa poche, ses yeux ne quittant pas le paysage tandis que tout le monde se réveillait. Si tard dans l'année, il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant que la Lune ne se lève de nouveau.

Et ensuite, si le ciel le voulait bien, la magie fonctionnerait.  
Sinon, eh bien, il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il arriverait si cela ne marchait pas.

Deux cents invités étaient arrivés durant ces derniers jours, et cinquante autres étaient attendus aujourd'hui. Si Elsa avait utilisé la petite chapelle privée pour son couronnement, le mariage se déroulerait dans les grandes Salles de Bals.

Il baissa les yeux vers les portes, pour voir un convoi de charrettes remplies de fleurs entrer, et sourit. Tout le monde à Arendelle et aux alentours attendaient cet événement que ce soit les participants, les villageois ou les vendeurs.

Il se retourna au bruit que fit Elsa dans le lit derrière lui. Il sourit doucement, marcha jusqu'au lit et se glissa sous les couvertures pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle murmura dans son sommeil, quelque chose d'insensé. Il gloussa.

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles faire la grasse matinée aujourd'hui mon amour. C'est un jour plutôt important. »

Elle grogna, plissant des yeux contre la lumière du soleil. « Je ne vais pas me rendormir, le soleil est presque levé. » Elle s'étira et bailla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu dois t'habiller mais ce ne devrait pas être long. »

Jack plissa le nez et baissa les yeux.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? » dit-il en désignant son simple pantalon et sa simple tunique.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ceci » dit-elle en attrapant sa chemise. « N'est pas une tenue de mariage. »

« Ah non ? » demanda-t-il en souriant contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. « Je suppose qu'en tant que Duc des Glaçons, je doit être plus présentable que ce bon vieux Jack Frost. »

Elsa resserra les couvertures autour d'elle et cacha sa tête dessous. Elle rit, sa voix étouffée par la couverture.

« Appelle toi par ton propre titre plus tard, ou alors essaie au moins d'y faire honneur. »

Il calma son visage, ses yeux brillant toujours, et tourna le visage d'Elsa vers lui.

« Ok je suis sérieux maintenant. Ceci est mon visage de Duc. Ou pour être précis, celui du Duc des Glaçons. » Dit-il en plissant le front et fronçant les sourcils.

Ils explosèrent de rire. Elle roula sur le côté, essuya des larmes de rire et démêla ses membres de ses vêtements de nuit. Il la regarda tandis qu'elle soupira bruyamment et se prépara pour la journée.

« Allez. » dit-elle en lui faisant signe de se lever. « Laisse-moi faire tes habits afin que nous soyons tous les deux prêts. Il y a encore tellement à faire. »

Il soupira, lui souriant toujours, et se leva du lit. Il posa l'amulette sur le lit, s'assurant qu'elle était bien à côté des oreillers.

« Tu vas me faire porter des chaussures n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh c'est juste pour une journée. » lui dit-elle. « Tu vas survivre promis. »

Il roula des yeux, ses pieds se posant lourdement sur le tapis lorsqu'il vint devant elle, les bras tendus sur le côté et un sourire sur le visage.

« Faîtes de votre pire, madame. » déclara-t-il en levant le menton.

Il senti sa main se poser sur son épaule, appuyer doucement puis la magie tourbillonner autour de lui.  
Cela commença par ses pieds. Il les senti être enfermés puis fut légèrement surélevé.

« Des talons ? » demanda-t-il, une note de sarcasme dans la voix. « Sérieusement Elsa ? »

« Non tu n'as pas de talons. Ce sont des bottes et elles sont faites comme ça. » Se défendit-elle.

Il soupira tandis que la magie œuvrait autour de ses jambes. Il ne senti pas de réelle différence. C'était un pantalon, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait en exister plusieurs sortes dans le monde.  
La simple, mais confortable, chemise qu'il portait disparue aussi. Des manches apparurent le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets et il put sentir la douceur du tissu. Un col encercla son cou, le forçant à relever la tête et à se redresser. Du poids fut ajouté sur le côté gauche de son haut, le faisant ouvrir les yeux.

La chemise avait été transformée en une veste militaire du même bleu-glace que la robe préférée d'Elsa. Une écharpe d'un bleu plus foncé traversait son torse, avec une bande blanche au milieu. Elle partait du haut de son épaule gauche et finissait sur sa hanche droite. Un impressionnant flocon de neige était épinglé sur l'écharpe. Les branches du flocon scintillaient à la lumière des bougies.  
Il passa une main sur le devant de la veste, lissant la rangée de boutons brillants au milieu. Il baissa le regard, leva une jambe, et vis un simple pantalon bleu marine qui complétait parfaitement la veste. Il pencha un pied sur le côté et vit les fameuses bottes. Elles s'arrêtaient juste en dessous du genou, avec une légère hauteur au talon.

« C'est vraiment impressionnant. » commenta-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. « Tu devrais garder les servantes loin de moi. Beau comme je suis, elles pourraient essayer de m'enlever. »

Elle rit et s'avança pour l'embrasser. « Je pense qu'elles ont mieux à faire. » dit elle en souriant contre ses lèvres. « Combien de temps penses-tu que nous ayons, avant le début de l'événement ? »

Il soupira, recula et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. « Huit heures, peut être neuf ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Peux-tu descendre pour voir comment se déroulent les préparatifs ? Je descends bientôt. J'ai quelques détails à régler ici. » Demanda-t-elle. « Anna est probablement dehors, prête à entrer. »

« Oui je le suis ! » répondit la jeune sœur derrière la porte.

Jack rit et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ! » dit-il en faisant face à la porte. « Tu sais où me trouver en cas de besoin. » ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser, avant de prendre son bâton à côté de la fenêtre.

Il se tourna, pris l'amulette sur le lit et la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Puis il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte.

Anna attendait dehors, les bras remplis de divers objets : des brosses, des épingles à cheveux, des bijoux et des sous-vêtements en travers de son épaule. Lisbet s'accrochait à sa jupe, une poupée dans les bras, déjà prête pour l'occasion. Elles le regardèrent et ouvrir la bouche, étonnées par son changement vestimentaire.

« Oncle Jack » commença l'enfant. « Tu as de nouveau habits ! »

« Eh oui. » dit-il en lui souriant. « Tu les aimes ? »

Lisbet acquiesça avec excitation. « J'ai une nouvelle robe toute belle pour ce soir aussi ! »

Il se pencha, grimaçant lorsque le col se resserra un peu. Il devrait s'y habituer.

« J'ai hâte de la voir. Je suis sûre que tu seras superbe. » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se redressa et descendit le couloir en fredonnant. Il essaya de ne pas rire trop fort en entendant Anna derrière lui.

« Elsa » demanda-t-elle. « Tu penses que tu pourrais habiller Kristoff pour moi ? »

La journée passa rapidement. Jack aida en supervisant, dirigeant, goûtant, surveillant comment tout se déroulait dans les salles, cuisines et le reste du château.

Les personnes pouvant le voir le fixaient. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits par la façon dont ses vêtements le changeaient. Il était passé d'un simple paysan habillé de tenues pas chères à un homme fait pour être Roi. Ou Prince Consort dans son cas.

Il trouvait cela bizarre, il ressemblait à un esprit de l'hiver dans ses habits normaux. Mais il porterait ce qu'Elsa voudrait durant ce jour. Il était juste content qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait porter une épée comme tant d'autres nobles.

Plus le soleil descendait dans le ciel, plus sa nervosité grandissait. Il espérait, priait pour que l'amulette fonctionne. Cela devait fonctionner. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher Elsa maintenant. Pas AUJOURD'HUI.

Une demi-heure avant le début présumé de l'événement, il s'excusa auprès des personnes dans le hall et retourna à la chambre d'Elsa.

« Enfin » songea-t-il « je suppose que c'est notre chambre. »

Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Il n'avait jamais pensé à définir un lieu comme chez lui. Même si ce serait le cas après cette nuit.

Il serait marié, il aurait une femme. Il aurait une famille.

Il sourit tandis qu'il tournait dans le couloir vers la chambre.

Elsa sa femme et Arendelle sa maison. Pour toujours. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis presque quatre-vingts ans. Et cela devenait finalement réel.

Il atteignit la porte et tourna la poignée pour l'ouvrir mais il s'arrêta en entendant Elsa parler à quelqu'un.

Anna était-elle toujours à l'intérieur ?

Il poussa la porte et la vit assise devant la coiffeuse, toujours vêtue des mêmes vêtements. Elle tenait un portrait dans ses mains et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle sursauta et leva les yeux, s'essuyant rapidement les yeux et reposant le cadre.

« Jack je suis désolée je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant et en lui souriant.

« Tout va bien. » dit-il, il la regardait avec inquiétude. « Je venais juste me préparer pour l'événement. Est-ce que toi tu vas bien ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Elle rit un peu en secouant la tête. « Je-je, ce n'est rien. » dit-elle en agitant la main. Elle renifla.

« Elsa » dit-il, inquiet. « Dis-moi. »

Elle le regarda un long moment avant de lui tendre le portrait.

C'était une peinture d'un couple, ses parents. Il les reconnu grâce aux autres tableaux. Ils étaient tout deux dans leurs tenues de mariage. L'homme semblait sérieux, se tenant droit dans sa veste militaire couverte de médailles. Mais la femme avait un grand sourire, comme si elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever. Sa jupe violette, couleur de la royauté, était étalée autour d'elle et s'accordait avec les bijoux qu'elle portait avec une élégance que le peintre avait réussi à capturer.

« Je leur disais, je leur racontais tout. » dit-elle en passant une main sur le rebord.

« Sur tout. Sur le mariage aujourd'hui. Et je… » Elle agita la main, les mots lui échappant. Elle le regarda avec un sourire embarrassé. « Tu dois probablement me trouver folle. »

Il se détendit et secoua légèrement la tête. « Non. » dit-il doucement.

« Je n'étais pas sûre de me marier. Mais je pensais, que si cela arrivait, Père aurait été là et Mère m'aurait aidé avec mes cheveux. » Admit-elle tristement.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa le haut de sa tête. « Alors tu devrais finir ta conversation. » dit-il en frottant son dos. « Nous avons encore le temps avant le début de l'événement. Je serais sur le balcon en train de surveiller. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Merci Jack. »

« Je t'aime Elsa. » dit-il en posant la main sur sa joue. « Plus que tout. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Il se tourna et sorti, souriant quand il l'entendit derrière lui.

« Tu vois maman, n'est-il pas merveilleux ? »

Il s'appuya à la rambarde, regardant la lune monter dans le ciel. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sorti l'amulette de sa poche pour la regarder. Il senti son pouvoir dans sa main et pensa à tout ce qu'il se passerait dans les prochains jours.

Les événements de c e soir durerait jusque tard dans la matinée, étant donnée que la cérémonie commencerait tard dans la soirée. Il supposa que personne ne serait réveillé avant le lendemain après-midi, surtout lui et sa nouvelle femme.

Il sourit à cette idée.

Puis il resterait les invités qui resteraient après le mariage et la famille entière devant les distraire. Le fardeau de la royauté comme disait Elsa.

Son sourire fondit lentement tandis qu'il regardait le ciel, une ombre commençant à couvrir la Lune.

« Elsa ça commence. » dit-il doucement.

Elle le rejoignit rapidement sur le balcon et regarda la Lune. « Où est l'amulette ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec de grands yeux. « Tu l'as ? »

Il ouvrit la main, lui révélant la rune gravée et pris une profonde inspiration. Il la regarda en essayant de se calmer. Elle posa une main sur son bras et le serra légèrement pour le rassurer.

« Tout ira bien. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ils reportèrent leur attention vers la Lune, attendant en retenant leur souffle que l'ombre ait complètement recouvert l'astre argenté.

Jack ferma les yeux, prit une autre inspiration et passa la corde autour de son cou. Il n'osa pas faire de mouvement, terrifié l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal.

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? » murmura Elsa.

Jack relâcha sa respiration et ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. » Admit-il. « Je ne sens aucune différence. »

Elsa le regarda de haut en bas. « Tu ne sembles pas différent. »

Jack sourit en coin. « Ce n'est pas vraiment à toi qu'il faut demander n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle gloussa. « Alors descendons. Je suis sûre que, parmi tous ces invités, il y a quelqu'un qui ne te connait pas. » Songea-t-elle.

« Toi » dit-il en la désignant « tu es supposée être prête pour notre mariage qui a lieu dans 40 minutes. Je suis surpris de devoir te le rappeler. »

On toqua bruyamment à la porte de la chambre à coucher, les faisant tout deux rentrer.

« Ce doit être Anna. » dit Elsa en se dépêchant d'ouvrir la porte pour sa sœur.

Une petite armée de stylistes, servantes, la couturière d'Elsa et bien sûr Anna, entrèrent.

Jack défit les premiers boutons de sa veste, pour y glisser avec précaution, l'amulette avant de les refermer.  
Il regarda autour de lui, sourit à Anna et commença à sortir de la pièce. Il s'arrêta et regarda avec surprise les servantes et les stylistes qui le fixaient. La plupart d'entre elles n'étaient jamais venues au palais avant.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Jack ! »

« Tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ? »

« Il est si beau ! »

« Je peux le voir ! »

Jack se tourna vers Elsa et lui sourit.

« Je pense que nous avons notre réponse. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Jack gloussa et offrit son bras à Anna, elle était déjà vêtue de sa tenue pour le mariage. « Puis-je vous escorter au bas des escaliers, pour voir quelles rumeurs nous pouvons déclencher avant le mariage ? »

Anna rit et acquiesça. « En effet ! Je dois aller vérifier si tout est en place. »

Une heure plus tard, Jack se tenait devant un autel luxueusement décoré, au bout d'une allée décorée de la même manière. La salle de bal entière avait été transformée en un endroit sorti d'un rêve, tandis que de légers flocons de neige tombaient du plafond et se posaient à côté des chaises des invités. Elsa avait soigneusement créé des sculptures de glace qui étaient disposées dans chaque coin de la pièce.

Sur un côté, sur une petite estrade, se trouvait un petit groupe de musiciens jouant une douce mélodie en arrière-fond en attendant le début de la cérémonie.

Kristoff se tenait à côté de Jack, tenant délicatement dans ses mains gantées les bagues que Jack et Elsa avaient créées. Les anneaux de glace reposant dans sa paume. Le pasteur qui avait couronné Elsa se tenait de l'autre côté de Jack et attendait calmement l'arrivée de la Reine.

Les gens rassemblés devant eux continuaient de parler de lui, le pointant du doigt et murmurant leur étonnement, il existait réellement. L'amulette fonctionnait. Il était ébahi et heureux. Il avait toujours des doutes après avoir quitté la chambre. Tout semblait si surréaliste.

Le volume de la musique monta. Les musiciens changèrent leur musique de fond pour une mélodie crescendo.

Jack sorti de ses pensées, leva les yeux vers l'entrée principale et sourit quand Anna entra, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et articula silencieusement « waouh ».

Il sourit. Il n'avait aucun mal à le croire, Elsa n'avait pas besoin d'une heure pour arriver à ce résultat.

Anna prit place au côté de Kristoff tandis qu'ils refermaient les portes pour permettre à Elsa de faire une grande entrée.

Jack bougea légèrement et inspira. Il expirait lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et il eut le souffle coupé.

Elle se tenait devant lui, comme une vision exactement comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle portait une robe dont toute la jupe était de la même couleur que sa veste. La robe scintillait à la lueur des bougies allumées tout autour de la pièce. La glace qui couvrait la robe était incroyablement complexe. Le corset de la robe épousait ses formes et soulignait son corps mais sans trop en montrer. Ses épaules étaient nues mais il pouvait voir le voile à motif de flocons de neige traînant derrière elle.

La robe s'accordait merveilleusement avec le diadème qu'elle portait. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu en porter un. Saphirs et diamants étaient disposés parallèlement les uns des autres selon un motif complexe, qui convenait parfaitement à l'élégance d'une Reine. Ses stylistes avaient soigneusement arrangé ses cheveux pour qu'ils soulignent le diadème et son visage. Elle lui souriait, n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui tandis qu'elle le rejoignait.

« Tu as la bouche ouverte. » murmura Kristoff en se penchant légèrement vers Jack.

Jack la referma difficilement et déglutit, se rappelant finalement de respirer.

« Waouh » chuchota-t-il.

« Je te l'avais dit ! » murmura un peu trop fort Anna, faisant doucement rire quelques dignitaires au premier rang.

Quand Elsa s'avança, il put mieux voir la traînée que formaient le voile et la traîne derrière elle. Elle glissa au rythme de la musique et il resta là, en transe.

Quand elle atteignit finalement l'autel, il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Ils étaient tous les deux rayonnants.

« Tu es superbe. » dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle lui sourit en rougissant.

Ils détournèrent leur attention l'un de l'autre quand le pasteur se racla la gorge. Ils sourirent honteusement et le vieil homme commença la cérémonie.

Jack continua de lui lancer des regards en coin, ne faisant pratiquement pas attention au pasteur. Il jura de toujours se souvenir de ce à quoi elle ressemblait en ce jour.

Ils prononcèrent leurs vœux, répétèrent les mots sacrés qui les lieraient en tant que mari et femme. Puis ils échangèrent leurs bagues, celles qu'ils avaient soigneusement créées ensemble et se sourirent.

Il lui prit la main et se tourna vers le pasteur en attendant qu'il finisse.

Le pasteur leur sourit en refermant le livre saint. « Et maintenant. » dit-il les yeux brillants. « Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Jack l'avait déjà embrassé avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il bougea sa main pour prendre son visage en coupe alors qu'il l'embrassait avec passion.

Il y mit fin lorsque le pasteur se racla de nouveau la gorge, et lui sourit.

« Bonsoir mon épouse. » dit-il doucement.

* * *

(1) Normalement c'est « _Istappe. »_ (…) _« Duke of Istappe. »_ Mais je ne savais pas comment traduire ça. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse.

(2) La même avec _« Icicles »._

 _N'est-ce pas magnifique? :D_

 **RAR:**

 **Pretty-kiss-black: Quelle belle philosophie! xD**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2: J'imagine bien "Frost, bijoutier de père en fils" x) Et j'irais lire tes chapitres quand j'aurais le temps. :) Oui Frostbitten c'est ça... On rit, on pleure,...**


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11 ! Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes à la moitié de la fic. Déjà… Désolée du retard mais la vie réelle m'a rattrapée. J'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps et comme l'a dit Kary Macawal dans sa review, lire en anglais à force c'est fatigant. Surtout le soir. XD_

 _Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et j'ai traduis jusqu'au 13. Je vous poste tout cela bientôt. En attendant, enjoy!_

 _Merci pour vos review, à mon bêta-cookie qui relis bien gentiment mes bêtises dès le matin._

 _Disclaimer:_

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **ROTG © Dreamworks**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene**

* * *

Jack sourit à Elsa. Elle le lui rendit, radieuse, ses yeux brillant avec délice.

Ils se tenaient toujours devant l'autel, en tenant les mains de l'autre. Lentement, ils se tournèrent vers la foule qui applaudissait, ne voulant pas se lâcher.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter leurs Majestés la Reine Elsa et son mari, Jack Prince Consort. » dit la voix calme du pasteur derrière eux.

Comme à l'entraînement la veille, ils quittèrent l'autel ensemble, la main d'Elsa reposant sur celle levée de Jack, et marchèrent le long de l'allée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à enlever l'immense sourire sur leur visage. Les invités lancèrent des confettis en papier sur leur passage.

Derrière eux, Anna arrangea rapidement le voile et la traîne d'Elsa avant de prendre le bras de Kristoff et de suivre les jeunes mariés.

« La salle de réception est par là. » murmura Elsa en ne bougeant pratiquement pas les lèvres. Jack hocha légèrement la tête et, au bout de l'allée, tourna vers la petite antichambre.

Une fois les portes passées, Elsa soupira et se détendit avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Nous sommes mariés ! » dit-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Il rit, lui sourit et porta les mains d'Elsa à ses lèvres.

« Oui. » répondit-il, une lueur de malice dans le regard. « Et même si j'aimerais t'emporter, je pense que nous avons encore des devoirs royaux. Mon épouse. »

Elle lui sourit, les saphirs de son diadème se mariant avec ses yeux. Ainsi qu'avec les boucles d'oreilles qu'il venait de remarquer.

Il haussa un sourcil et continua de l'observer plus en détail.

« Pas de fleurs ? » demanda-t-il, en regardant où le bouquet aurait dû se trouver.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Elles n'allaient pas. » dit-elle en haussant une épaule. « Les fraîches. Et je ne peux pas en faire en glace, comme toi. Je suppose que ces créations resteront entre nous. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il se contenta de la regarder. Ses pouces caressaient le dos des mains Elsa, qu'il tenait toujours. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir arrêter de lui sourire, surtout pas après ce magnifique jour.

« Ok. » dit Anna en entrant finalement dans la pièce. « Vous êtes prêts ? C'est le moment d'accueillir tout le monde. Matias est juste derrière moi avec la liste des invités. »

Comme si cela était un signal, le vieil homme entra en tenant des morceaux de parchemins. Il se tint dans le coin de la pièce, juste à côté de la porte, prêt à annoncer les invités.

Elsa et Jack s'écartèrent et s'avancèrent vers les deux imposants trônes.  
Jack déglutit en comprenant ce que ces deux sièges signifiaient dorénavant. Il les regarda brièvement puis aida Elsa à arranger sa robe et son voile. Puis il s'assit à sa place, à ses côtés.

Il regarda la pièce. Elle était élégamment décorée, allant avec le reste. Le palais avait été entièrement décoré pour l'occasion.

« Il manque quelque chose. » dit-il en tapotant l'accoudoir. « Il faut quelque chose de plus… Nous. »

Il baissa la tête vers elle et sourit.  
Elle le regarda avec confusion puis regarda la pièce.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tout me semble magnifique. »

« De la neige. » dit-il en désignant le plafond vide.

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux. Il soupira et leva ses mains vides.

« Pas de bâton. »

Elsa gloussa et bougea le poignet en direction du plafond. De délicats flocons commencèrent à tomber autour d'eux. De plus gros s'entassèrent au niveau du plafond et du givre apparu sur les murs, formant de jolis dessins. Jack prit gentiment sa main, enlaça leurs doigts et se redressa. Il se fichait de la bienséance. Les gens pouvaient bien parler, ils ne pourraient que dire que les monarques d'Arendelle s'aimaient et n'avaient pas peur de le montrer.

Accueillir tout le monde leur prit trois heures. Cela alla du plus noble, au simple paysan. Ils avaient vu passer tous les titres, et avait échangé avec tout le monde les phrases d'usage.

Jack ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir arriver les villageois. Ils étaient tous vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits et s'émerveillaient de tout. Il n'y avait pas besoin de les accueillir avec cérémonie. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce avec de grands sourires et de grands yeux, les bras ouverts pour célébrer.

Elsa semblait également soulagée de les voir. Elle était fatiguée du protocole pour les nobles.

Quand le dernier invité quitta la salle, Elsa se tourna pour prendre sa jupe. Puis elle se dirigea vers le grand trône et s'y assit lourdement en poussant un gros soupir.

« Pourquoi ai-je invité autant de gens ? » demanda-t-elle à Jack en le regardant.

Il rit et vint s'asseoir dans le siège à côté d'eux. Ses pieds étaient, pour une fois, fatigués. C'était une sensation très étrange pour lui. Il commençait à avoir faim et sa bouche était sèche après avoir tant parlé. Il avait hâte de rejoindre les invités dans la salle pour le dîner.

Anna et Kristoff les avaient quitté au bout d'une heure d'accueil. Ils avaient murmurés qu'ils devaient s'occuper de leurs enfants laissant Elsa et Jack seuls face aux invités.

Mais ils étaient seuls maintenant.

« J'ai mal au dos. » dit Jack, incrédule.

« J'ai mal partout. » se plaignit Elsa en se penchant. Elle bougea toute ses jupes et enleva une chaussure pour masser son pied.

« Non Elsa. » dit-il en la regardant. « Je pense que l'amulette m'a vraiment rendu humain, malgré ce que Pabbie a dit. Peut-être ne pensait-il pas que ça marcherait à ce point. Et j'ai faim aussi. Vraiment faim. »

Elsa tourna la tête vers lui, souriante. « Le fait d'être humain doit te faire bizarre n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit et s'appuya au trône. « Ça me donne juste une bonne excuse pour rester dans les cuisines pendant quelques jours. »

Elle rit, se mit dans la même position que lui mais se redressa vite. Elle s'assit bien droite lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, honteuse de son manque de manière. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Matias entra en s'inclinant.

« Vos Majestés. » dit-il en se relevant lentement. « Les invités sont à table, ainsi que la Princesse et sa famille. Nous attendons maintenant votre arrivée. »

Il s'inclina encore et referma la porte derrière lui.

Elsa soupira et s'extirpa de son trône.

« De retour dans la mêlée. » dit-elle en réajustant correctement le haut de son corset.

Elle se retourna et regarda derrière elle. Elle agita la main et relâcha un peu de son pouvoir. Une brise d'air frais apparue et arrangea ses jupes et sa traîne. Elle les lissa, comme si Elsa ne s'était jamais assise dessus. Cette dernière était en train d'arrange son diadème.

Jack lui sourit, la regarda se pomponner, puis ajusta sa propre veste. Il lui tendit ensuite le bras et attendit. Elle le prit une fois qu'elle ait eu fini, sa main se plaçant parfaitement au creux de son bras. Ils avancèrent ensemble, encore une fois à l'unisson, et se dirigèrent vers la prochaine partie de leur cérémonie. Ils se tinrent debout devant les portes closes de la salle de banquet. Les valets les ouvrirent quelques instants plus tard.

« Leurs Majestés, la Reine Elsa et son consort le Prince Jack. »

Entre le repas et les discussions avec les invités, les heures suivantes passèrent rapidement aux yeux de Jack. Il parvenait tout de même à embrasser ou simplement serrer la main d'Elsa. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il souhaitait être aussi proche d'elle qu'il lui en était publiquement possible.

Il prit mentalement note de personnellement remercier ceux qui leur demandaient sans cesse de s'embrasser.

Une fois que les assiettes à dessert furent enlevées, utilisées pour manger le gâteau que Jack et Elsa avaient coupé ensemble, Jack se leva. Il tendit la main à Elsa. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il l'aidait à se lever, et guidèrent les invités jusqu'à la grande salle où avait lieu le mariage.

Le personnel avait travaillé dur pendant qu'ils dînaient. Ils avaient enlevé les chaises et les autres meubles, qui avaient servis lors de la cérémonie. Tout était maintenant disposé pour danser et faire la fête, certainement jusqu'aux petites heures du matin pour certains invités.

Jack, cependant, avait d'autres projets pour Elsa et lui et ce peu importe les règles de la bienséance.

Il la guida au centre de la pièce, leurs mains toujours liées. Les invités remplirent lentement l'espace autour d'eux. Ils murmuraient joyeusement en désignant les décorations et du déroulement des festivités.  
Les musiciens se situaient là où les jeunes mariés se trouvaient auparavant. L'autel et ses décorations avaient été enlevés.

Sur un signe, ils commencèrent à jouer. Jack étendit son bras sur le côté et s'inclina devant Elsa. Elle lui fit une élégante révérence. Il sourit en entendant des jeunes filles murmurer avec extase devant les reflets de la robe d'Elsa.

Jack se redressa et l'attira dans ses bras avant de commencer à danser. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

« Tu n'étais pas si bon à l'entraînement. » murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. Elle affichait toujours un sourire resplendissant.

« Je mentais pendant l'entraînement. » admit-il, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, la curiosité se percevant clairement.

« Pour te surprendre ce soir. » dit-il en bougeant le poignet pour la faire tourner. Sa robe capta la lumière des chandeliers et resplendit comme des milliers de diamants.

Des murmures appréciateurs et des applaudissements se firent entendre autour d'eux tandis qu'elle revenait vers lui.

« Où as-tu appris à danser ? » demanda-t-elle ébahi et ne cherchant plus à cacher le mouvement de ses lèvres.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant que la danse ne les sépare.  
Il lui répondit lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent. « J'ai passé 50 ans à observer des fêtes. J'ai appris une chose ou deux. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. » murmura-t-elle. Il rit et la fit de nouveau tourner.

Lorsque la musique cessa, il la pencha vers son genou, sa jupe s'étalant comme de l'eau, et l'embrassa. Il sourit en entendant une femme soupirer. Il se redressa en l'attirant avec lui et jetèrent un regard vers la foule.

Elsa se tourna pour commencer la danse suivante mais Jack secoua la tête et lui sourit, la lueur de malice de retour dans ses yeux.

« Non, plus de danse. » dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, ses yeux examinant la pièce.

« Elsa j'ai assez fait de cérémonie pour ce soir. » dit-il franchement en se penchant pour la soulever. Il sourit en entendant les hoquets et rires dans la salle. « Alors je pense que nous devrions faire notre sortie. » Lui chuchota-t-il.

Il vit qu'elle essayait durement de ne pas rougir. Mais le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues. Il gloussa et pressa ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Jack, ne me laisse pas tomber. » dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Oh » dit-il en gloussant, il embrassa son front. « Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Elsa. Jamais. »

Il la transporta à travers la salle avec sa robe et son voile traînant derrière eux, comme un serpent de glace trahissant leur chemin vers leur chambre et les actions qui les tiendraient éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit.

Aucun des invités ne fut surpris quand, le lendemain, les jeunes mariés s'excusèrent de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre. Anna ne fut également pas surprise de recevoir une note la suppliant de jouer les hôtesses, alors qu'ils étaient atteints d'une maladie post-mariage.

Jamie gloussa et Jack releva la tête pour voir son jeune ami sourire.

« Vous avez tous les deux été ''malades'' » il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts « pendant tout le reste de l'action de l'amulette ? »

Jack sourit. « Non juste le premier jour. Même si j'ai fait tout un cas pour que ça dure plus longtemps. » Dit-il. « Et tu n'auras pas plus détails, pas la peine de demander. »

« Et qu'ont fait les invités ? Ils se sont juste montrés et sont partis ensuite ? »

Jack secoua la tête. « Non, la plupart avaient un long chemin pour rentrer. Alors ils sont restés quelques jours. Ceux qui n'habitaient pas trop loin sont partis dès la fin du mariage. Tout dépendait du temps qu'ils mettaient pour rentrer. Quelque chose dans le genre. »

« En tout cas, ils partirent au compte-goutte. Les derniers sont partis quelques jours après la fin du mariage. Et donc il ne nous restait qu'un jour et demi, environ, à Elsa et moi pour profiter de l'amulette. »

« Tu as essayé d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ? » demanda Jamie en faisant rouler son stylo entre ses doigts.

« J'ai essayé après le départ des invités. » admit Jack.

« Et ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Rien. Cela faisait du sens. Après tout le pouvoir de la Lune avait été interrompu et mes pouvoirs viennent de la Lune. » Jack agita la main. « Heureusement, je n'avais pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour les jours suivants. »

« Et donc qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces quelques jours ? »

Jack fixa Jamie, un sourire apparaissant lentement sur son visage. « Jamie… »

Jamie rit et leva les mains. « Ok, ok. Je peux tirer mes propres conclusions. »

Jack se réveilla au matin du dernier jour d'action de l'amulette. L'aurore se levait à peine, les rayons du soleil perçant difficilement les ténèbres de la nuit. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait toujours aimé regarder le soleil se lever.

Il toucha l'amulette contre son torse nu. Il pouvait sentir son pouvoir décliner. Ce fut une expérience aussi fascinante qu'incroyable. Les gens, le personnel et les invités… Visible par tous. Félicité par tous. Même quelques membres de la royauté l'avaient félicité. Il devait faire partie de leur monde maintenant.

Il avait ressenti la vraie faim, la vraie fatigue. Ce serait des sensations qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. Et il pourrait encore moins oublier la sensation d'Elsa dans ses bras pendant leur danse, la sensation lorsqu'il l'enlaçait et pendant des moments plus intimes.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passerait quand tout reviendrait à la normale, mais il savourait ces derniers moments, les gravant dans sa mémoire, aussi longtemps que possible.

Il soupira et regarda la silhouette endormie à côté de lui. L'amulette et son alliance étaient les seules choses qu'il portait en cet instant. Elsa était dans la même tenue, ses cheveux blonds étalés en une masse emmêlée, tandis qu'elle reposait à ses côtés.

Il souleva son bras par-dessus sa tête, grimaçant au son de ses articulations craquant. Cela ferait partie des quelques choses qui ne lui manqueraient pas.

Par contre, pouvoir enroulé son corps chaud autour et dans sa femme… Il sourit à la pensée et se tourna pour mordiller l'épaule de sa femme, tout en baladant une main le long de son dos.

Il n'était jamais TROP tôt supposa-t-il.

Ce soir-là, il senti les bras d'Elsa entourer sa taille alors qu'il enlevait la corde de son cou. Il soupira et regarda la rune gravée. Il aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps, ne serait-ce qu'avec Elsa.

« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. » lui dit-elle en frottant son dos. « Ce fut amusant. »

Il se tourna doucement et posa le collier sur la table de nuit, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il frissonna quand il senti ses pouvoirs lui revenir.

« Et maintenant ? » dit Elsa en embrassant son torse

« Eh bien… » Dit-il en faisant durer le mot, « Nous avons toujours notre lune de miel. »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Elsa, essayant de les lisser avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne.

« Lune de miel ? » demanda-t-elle. « Nous partons ? »

« Quoi, tu pensais que tu n'en aurais pas ? »

Elle sourit. « Je n'étais pas sûre. »

Il rit légèrement. « Emballe tes affaires et nous pourrons partir. Maintenant que je peux voler. »

Elle recula en souriant. Elle glapit lorsqu'il s'avança brusquement pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il enfouie ensuite son nez dans son cou tandis qu'elle soupirait et lui caressait la joue.

« Nous pourrions très bien rester ici tu sais. »

« Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu avais toujours rêvé de voir Venise. »

« Venise ? Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec excitation, en se tournant vers lui.

Quand il acquiesça, elle sauta hystériquement en tapant joyeusement des mains, avant d'aller sonner la cloche. Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Puis-je récupérer mes vêtements maintenant, oh puissante sorcière de la mode ? » demanda-t-il. « Vu que j'ai porté ce que tu voulais pendant cette semaine. Ce fut assez difficile tu sais. D'avoir des chaussures. »

Elle rit et agita la main dans sa direction, ses simples vêtements revenant alors qu'elle se créé une robe.

« Combien de temps serons-nous partis ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les bras pleins de vêtements et de livres.

Il haussa les épaules. « Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

Elle rayonnait et semblait encore plus excitée. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle était la Reine, la souveraine d'un royaume.

« Je pense qu'ils peuvent faire une concession pour notre lune de miel, Elsa. Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais plus d'une. » Dit-il en lisant ses pensées.

Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Une semaine. » dit-elle. « Une semaine suffira. Nous pourrons toujours y revenir. »

Il sourit et acquiesça en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il les regarda, elle et quelques servantes, emballer précieusement ses affaires dans un sac tandis que le fidèle Matias prenait en note ce qu'Elsa lui disait. Jack prit précautionneusement un sac que lui tendit une servante, le passa autour de lui et attendit.

Quand Elsa eut fini ses instructions, elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Presque. » répondit-elle. « Je dois juste préve- »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« Anna. » dirent en même temps Elsa et Jack.

« Oh super tu es toujours en vie ! Je me demandais si Jack allait un jour te laisser sortir de là ! » Dit Anna en entrant dans la pièce.

Elsa lui sourit et se mordit honteusement la lèvre. « Nous nous préparions à partir. » dit-elle. « Nous partons à Venise pour une semaine. »

Le visage d'Anna s'illumina. « Oh vous allez dans tellement d'endroits merveilleux…. » Dit-elle en s'avançant pour enlacer sa sœur. « Amusez-vous, je tiendrais le fort pendant votre absence. »

« Merci Anna. » répondit Elsa. « Je te fais confiance. »

Elle recula et se tourna vers Jack qui la prit dans ses bras, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Maintenant, es-tu prête ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, riant, tandis qu'il attrapait son bâton. Elle agita la main alors qu'ils s'envolaient par le balcon, et s'élevaient dans les airs. Ils montèrent haut dans le ciel sombre et partirent en direction du sud.

Après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles elle se rapprocha de lui, elle laissa échapper un hoquet. Il la regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Où allons-nous aller ? Nous ne pouvons pas retourner chaque soir au château, comme nous le faisions avant. »

« J'ai déjà fait une réservation. »

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. « Ah oui ? »

Il sourit et la regarda.

« Eh bien, quand tu m'as envoyé jouer les facteurs pour les invitations, je me suis arrêté pour réserver leur plus belle suite. C'est un endroit juste devant le Grand Canal. » Dit-il en lui souriant. « Tu vas l'adorer. »

Elle le fixa un moment avant de se détendre. « Jack, comment ai-je pu être si chanceuse pour t'avoir ? »

« Je me pose la même question à ton sujet. »

Leur semaine à Venise passa pour une semaine d'un décadent bonheur. Le seul problème fut qu'Elsa devait agir comme une noble du Nord, voyageant seule plutôt que pour une Reine voyageant avec son mari l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Et son comportement froid dissuadait de potentiels amoureux de l'approcher. Et les jets de glace que leur lançait Jack l'aidèrent.

Cette fois, au lieu de vouloir tout porter jusqu'à Arendelle, Elsa fit appel à un service de livraison. Ils étaient plus qu'heureux de lui faire payer de coûteux frais de transport pour toutes ses affaires. Jack s'était renfrogné à cela.

« Nous aurions pu les porter. » dit-il une nuit, sa main paresseusement posée au bas du dos d'Elsa.

« Durant tout le trajet au-dessus de la France et des Alpes ? Te rappelles-tu notre séjour à Florence ? » Dit-elle en levant le regard vers lui.

Il s'arrêta et lui adressa un sourire en coin. « J'ai essayé d'oublier. »

Elle gloussa. « Je préfère dépenser mon argent pour que tout me soit envoyé et pouvoir passer tout ce temps près de toi, plutôt que de me battre tout le trajet pour que tout soit équilibré. » répondit-elle en embrassant son nez.

A la fin de cette longue semaine, après avoir vu tout ce qu'il fallait voir dans la ville flottante, Elsa se tenait au pied du somptueux lit. Ses affaires étalées sur tout le couvre-lit, elle les emballées toutes en fredonnant l'une des chansons préférées de Jack. Elle balançait ses hanches au rythme de la musique. Jack rit légèrement en la regardant faire, appuyé contre un mur. Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule en souriant.

« Un problème ? »

Il sourit en secouant la tête. « Non mais nous allons être en retard à Arendelle si tu ne te dépêches pas. »

Elle rit et finit d'emballer ses affaires avant de lui tendre le sac. Il le prit et le passa par-dessus son épaule.

Elle soupira et s'avança vers la fenêtre pour regarder le Grand Canal de Venise en croisant les bras.

« N'est-ce pas adorable ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant les gens et les gondoles passer.

« Stupéfiant. » répondit Jack en regardant Elsa.

Elle se tourna et rougit légèrement sous son regard. Un sourire apparu lentement sur les lèvres des Jack sans qu'il ne la quitte des yeux.

« Prête pour retourner à notre vie normale ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle soupira mais acquiesça. « Oui, je pense qu'il est temps. » dit-elle en venant à ses côtés.

Il hocha la tête, la prit dans ses bras et se tourna pour partir. Ils revinrent lentement à leur réalité.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent doucement. Ils retombèrent dans leur routine des précédentes années. Jack partait le matin pour aller geler des endroits où l'hiver battait son plein. Il faisait tomber les premières neiges dans d'autres endroits avant de revenir auprès d'Elsa. Il s'assurait de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, et de l'avoir dans ses bras la nuit.

Ils étaient si heureux, si amoureux que rien ne pouvait gâcher leur bonheur.  
Un matin, quelques semaines après les festivités du nouvel an, Jack avait décidé de rester au lit. Après tout, un matin un peu plus chaud n'allait faire de mal à personne.

Il rapprocha Elsa de lui, caressant son bras avec ses doigts, quand elle s'écarta frénétiquement de lui et se leva du lit. Elle trébucha sur ses vêtements de nuit et se précipita vers son armoire. Elle ouvrit la porte et vomit bruyamment.

Jack se raidit.

Etait-elle malade ? Quelqu'un avait-il ramené une maladie par bateau ? Avait-elle mangé quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à digérer ?

Il repoussa les draps et la rejoignit rapidement, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude et le ventre noué.

« Elsa, ça va ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et il sentit le nœud se resserrer. Elle était pâle, elle avait l'air mal en point. Son cœur se serra, il se tourna et alla chercher la bassine pour se laver, prit une serviette et revint à ses côtés. Il passa délicatement le tissu mouillé sur son visage.

« Jack, je- » son visage devint verdâtre et se tourna pour vomir de nouveau. Le cœur de l'esprit se sera de nouveau. Il se pencha et frotta son dos en continuant de gentiment passer le chiffon sur son visage.

« Va chercher Anna. » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Anna ? Je ne devrais pas plutôt aller chercher le docteur ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Elle secoua la tête en grognant. « Pas encore. Juste Anna. S'il te plaît Jack. »

Il acquiesça, se redressa et alla rapidement chercher sa belle-sœur. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre si tôt, alors qu'il venait à peine de l'avoir dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Anna et Kristoff et sourit légèrement à Rolf lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Anna ? » appela-t-il, cherchant du regard la rousse. « Anna ? Elsa, elle-elle te demande. Elle est malade. Très malade. »

Anna déboula dans la pièce, les boutons de sa robe à moitié faits et ses cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos. Elle regarda Jack, vit son air paniqué et pâlit.

« Kristoff, je reviens. » dit-elle en suivant Jack d'un pas rapide.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » dit-elle en courant à moitié.

« Elle s'est réveillée et s'est mise à vomir. » expliqua-t-il, essayant désespéramment de ne pas paniquer.

« Ah. » dit Anna, visiblement rassurée. « Ok. »

Jack la regarda d'un œil noir, incertain de ce qu'elle voulait dire et ennuyé par sa réaction.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la chambre, où ils trouvèrent Elsa toujours penchée au-dessus de l'armoire. Ils l'aidèrent à retourner dans le lit, Jack la regardant nerveusement tandis qu'Anna amenait une petite table, avec la bassine, à côté du lit.

Il baissa les yeux vers Elsa, lui murmurant tandis qu'elle s'enroulait dans les couvertures. Mal-à-l'aise devant son teint pâle et les nuances verdâtres sur son visage. Il se sentait mal pour elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Anna à ses côtés. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et souriait à Elsa.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? Elle va bien ? » Demanda-t-il, n'aimant pas le comportement d'Anna.

Anna se mordit la lèvre, semblant se retenir de rire, et lui jeta un regard. Elle haussa un sourcil et reporta son attention sur sa sœur.

« Jack. » gloussa Elsa. « Je vais bien. »

Il la regarda, incrédule. « Apparemment non. »

Anna le regarda, souriante. « Non, elle va réellement bien. » dit-elle. « Enfin, elle ira bien. »

Jack était confus maintenant, regardant les deux sœurs. Il leva les mains, demandant silencieusement des explications, pour calmer l'inquiétude et l'anxiété qui faisaient rage en lui.

Elsa lui sourit. « Jack » dit- elle. « Ça s'appelle des ''nausées matinales'' et, malheureusement pour moi, ça va se produire assez souvent. »

Il continuait de la fixer, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que les mots atteignaient son cerveau.

« C'est-c'est » commença-t-il, bafouillant des mots incompréhensibles. « Tu-nous-naus- »

Elle hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire. « Je suis enceinte. »

* * *

 _Comment j'ai ris pendant ce chapitre! Imaginer Jack paniquer, ça m'a toujours fait marrer. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Et maintenant RAR!_

 **Guest:** _Maintenant! :D_

 **WolfEver** : _Merci! :) Je vais essaye de revenir à un chapitre tous les deux jours max. ^^_

 **MHE2** _(je me permet d'abréger ton pseudo, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas!): Eh bien je pense qu'Elsa s'est plutôt fait une autre robe en glace. :) Bonne journée à toi, et j'ai hâte de lire ta suite à toi!_

 **Kary Macawal:** _Oh oui je confirme. Le problème, c'est que la plupart des fics Jelsa sont en anglais. Donc effectivement, ça coupe un peu tout. :/ Ça fait travailler nos pauvres cerveaux._

 _Au plaisir de lire vos reviews,_

 _Navirina qui part se refaire une dose de caféine._


	13. Chapter 12

_Et voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

 _Comme d'hab:_

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **ROTG © Dreamworks**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene (histoire d'origine: s/9923311/1/Frostbitten )**

* * *

Il la fixa sans bouger, sans même respirer. Il n'était sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Elle le regarda attentivement et observa Anna qui s'avança lentement pour prendre le bras de Jack.

« Kristoff fut assez surpris quand je lui ai dit la première fois aussi. » dit gentiment Anna en tapotant le bras de Jack.

Lentement, Jack revint à lui. Il regarda lentement Anna, tandis qu'un étrange sourire fou se dessinait sur son visage. Il se tourna et s'assit lourdement au bord du lit, à côté d'Elsa.

Anna rit et les regarda tous les deux.

« Bon, vu qu'il n'y a aucune crise » dit-elle en s'avançant vers le porte « je vous laisse tous les deux. »

Elsa leva distraitement la main vers elle tandis qu'Anna fermait la porte derrière elle. Le loquet résonnant lourdement dans le silence de la pièce. Elle regarda Jack qui, abasourdi, était assis à côté d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-telle doucement en tendant une main pour prendre celle de Jack.

Lentement il tourna son regard vers elle et leva sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« Oui, oui. » dit-il en hochant lentement la tête. « Je vais bien. Très bien ! Je suis, j'suis juste surpris c'est tout. »

Elle sourit et se mit les genoux pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il bougea son bras pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête.

« Je l'ai été aussi. » admit-elle.

« Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas longtemps. » Dit-elle. « J'ai loupé mon dernier cycle, alors Anna et moi l'avons suspecté mais je n'étais pas sûre avant ce matin. »

Il rit doucement. « Tu m'as fait vraiment peur quand tu t'es jeté hors du lit comme ça. »

Elle gloussa. « J'espère que ce ne sera pas comme ça tous les matins. » dit-elle en frottant son ventre. « Ou je vais vite en avoir marre. »

« Cette amulette devait être plus puissante que ce que nous pensions. » Songea Jack. « Je me demande ce que Pabbie a fait dessus. »

« On ne lui a pas vraiment demandé. » admit Elsa.

« Non » admit Jack. « Et tu as un héritier pour le trône maintenant. »

Elsa leva la tête vers lui, souriante. « Oui Jack. Mais plus important, nous allons avoir un enfant. Ensemble. » Dit-elle. « Et c'est magnifique. »

« Donc, attend. » dit Jamie en s'avançant au bord de sa chaise. « Tu as eu un enfant ? »

Jack sourit en coin et hocha la tête. « Effectivement. »

« Garçon ? Fille ? Jumeaux ? » Demanda curieusement Jamie. « Anna a d'abord eu des jumeaux, Elsa aussi ? »

Jack haussa un sourcil. « Tu vas me laisser raconter l'histoire ou pas ? »

Jamie grogna en retomba dans son siège. « Allez ! Jaaaaaaack ! »

« Mon histoire, mes règles. »

Jamie soupira et reprit son carnet.

« Alors comment était la grossesse ? C'était bizarre ? »

« Bien sûr que c'était bizarre. Je n'avais jamais été avec une femme enceinte du début à la fin, avant. Ce n'est pas réellement quelque chose que j'aimerais expérimenter de nouveau. Même si j'adorais Elsa, et qu'elle adorait la grossesse. » Dit-il. « J'ai trouvé ça horrible. »

Jamie roula des yeux. « Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle avait des fringales bizarres ? Ou est-ce que ses pouvoirs faisaient n'importe quoi ? »

« La crème glacée. Elle adorait la crème glacée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange avec ça ? »

« Les congélateurs n'avaient pas encore été inventés. Je veux dire, Arendelle exportait de la glace, et avait des moissonneurs de glace. Mais même un bloc de glace géant fondait rapidement en été. »

« oh. » dit Jamie avant de s'arrêter et de regarder bizarrement Jack. « Alors comment ? »

« Elle demandait des fruits et de la crème puis geler le tout. Elle pouvait ensuite en prendre quelques morceaux. Elle n'appelait pas ça de la crème glacée. Ce fut juste quelque chose qu'elle fit par accident une nuit. Un mélange de fruits avec de la crème grumeleuse était un dessert habituel à l'époque. Et elle désirait toutes sortes de douceurs. Le miel était son préféré. » Dit-il en se remémorant les événements. « J'ai fini par l'appeler 'Abeille'. Elle mettait du miel partout. C'était dégoûtant par moments. »

« Vraiment ? Je t'ai pourtant vu manger des trucs bien plus sucrés. »

« Non, je veux dire. Du miel sur les légumes. Sur la viande, même saignante. Du miel sur tout ce qu'elle voulait manger ce jour-là. Je commençais à croire que le bébé allait ressembler à une abeille. Je ne peux toujours pas manger quoique ce soit avec du miel. »

Jamie rit.

« Donc, d'où viennent les ''abeilles de neige'' du mythe ? »

« Oh » Jack rit. « Ça, c'était moi. »

« Toi ? » demanda Jamie, une note d'étonnement dans la voix.

Jack continua à rire. « Ouais. Une nuit, elle n'avait plus de miel et commençait à s'effondrer. Les hormones je suppose ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« Et donc je l'ai ramenée dans notre chambre avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle et je l'ai calmée. Ensuite, je l'ai faite rire en créant toutes ces petites abeilles de glace et de givre et je les aie faites voler à travers la pièce. » Expliqua-t-il, en mimant leur vol avec ses doigts. « Je l'ai taquiné en lui disant qu'elles iraient lui chercher plus de miel, et je les aie faite s'envoler par la fenêtre. »

« Et tout le monde a pensé qu'ELLE les avait envoyé lui chercher plus de miel. Pour ses drôles de fringales. » Il sourit en secouant la tête. « Mythologie ? Histoire ? J'sais pas. Ce fut une nuit hilarante lorsque nous avons découvert ce conte de fée. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a eu des problèmes avec ses pouvoirs pendant la grossesse ? »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Pas une fois. Elle avait peur cependant. Toute cette histoire lors de son couronnement l'avait traumatisée. Alors elle me demandait de l'aider à faire attention. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un risque. » Ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais je ne voulais pas la stresser plus que nécessaire. A la fin, on aurait dit qu'elle cachait un ballon sous sa robe. Tu sais, comme ceux avec lesquels tu joues pendant l'été ? »

Jamie regarda Jack avec amusement. « Un ballon de plage ? »

Jack hocha la tête. « Ouais ce genre-là. »

« Alors, quelque chose s'est-il passé ? Où tout fut normal ? »

Jack plissa le nez.

« A part si tu appelles le fait de tout couvrir de miel, normal. Sérieusement, tant que tu n'auras pas vu une femme dévorer une assiette entière de lutefisk couverte de miel avec un grand sourire, tu ne sauras pas ce qu'est le dégoût. »

« Je sens un ''mais'' arriver. » marmonna Jamie.

Jack lui sourit. « Eh bien, » dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

« C'était juste stupéfiant. Voir son ventre lentement se gonfler tandis que l'enfant grandissait, ou voir son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'elle le sentait bouger ou frapper. C'était superbe à sentir aussi, les mouvements et les coups venant de sous sa peau. » Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide alors qu'il se souvenait. « Elle entrait parfois en trombe dans la pièce pour prendre ma main et la poser sur son ventre, une grand sourire sur le visage. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle était resplendissante. »

« Ça ne semble pas si horrible. » fit remarquer Jamie.

Jack s'arrêta, réfléchissant. « Ouais. » concéda-t-il. « Peut-être pas si horrible que ça après tout. »

Jack flottait dans le couloir, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber les sucreries qu'il amenait à Elsa, confortablement installée dans le lit. Elle l'avait supplié d'aller en cuisine lui chercher de quoi satisfaire une autre fringale.

Il sourit en se posant doucement devant la porte, ouvrit la poignée avec facilité et se glissa dans la pièce. Il essaya de ne pas rire quand il la vit vautrée contre les coussins. C'était tellement difficile pour elle de trouver une position confortable, avec son énorme ventre l'empêchant de se coucher dessus. Elle s'en plaignait régulièrement mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il supposa qu'elle avait le droit de se plaindre de ce que manque de confort. Cela semblait en effet plutôt inconfortable.

Il posa précautionneusement les affaires sur la table en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Il grimaça lorsqu'une cuillère tomba bruyamment au sol. Elsa grogna puis ronfla un peu avant de s'allonger un peu plus sur le côté, sans se réveiller. Jack soupira profondément et se redressa, souriant à sa femme endormie.

Son bâton toujours dans les mains, il s'approcha du lit et grimpa à côté d'elle. En atteignant le bord du lit, il agita deux fois le bout de son bâton dans l'air et éteignit précautionneusement les bougies dans la pièce, avec un vent frais. Satisfait, il s'allongea pour un long sommeil bien mérité.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une poigne douloureuse sur sa main, et le son d'une respiration difficile à ses côtés. Il s'assit et regarda Elsa avec inquiétude. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sur ses joues alors qu'elle le regardait.

« Elsa. Quo-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, la panique montant dans sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils en posant sa main sur une partie mouillée des draps. Il l'ignora vite quand Elsa gémit puis cria, jetant sa tête en arrière tandis que la douleur traversait son corps.

Jack sentit la couleur quitter ses joues, ne se rendant pas compte que la poigne d'Elsa se faisait plus forte.

« Dois-je aller chercher Anna ? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant, il perdait peu à peu les sensations dans sa main.

Ses yeux scannèrent le lit, essayant de la voir dans le noir alors que son autre main venait se poser sur le visage d'Elsa.

« Oui. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
« Oui va chercher Anna. Mais reviens vite. Je t'en prie, Jack, je ne veux pas être seule. »

Il hocha la tête, ses membres s'agitant dans tous les sens avant que son cerveau ne reprenne le contrôle de la situation et le dirige vers la chambre d'Anna. Il sorti du lit, prit un moment pour attraper son bâton et vola hors de la chambre et dans le couloir. Avant de littéralement enfoncer la porte de la chambre d'Anna et Kristoff.

« Anna ? » dit Jack sans s'inquiéter quand sa voix sort dans un cri paniqué.

« Anna ? » dit-il de nouveau en regardant autour d'un œil désespéré. Il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler.

Il traversa les pièces en volant, essayant de la trouver.

« Jack ? » il l'entendit demander, à moitié endormie.

Elle apparue ensuite en s'enroulant dans une robe de chambre, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en baillant.

« Je, Elsa, elle, crie, c'est le moment, bébé ? » bafouilla-t-il en désignant la porte, dans une attitude désespérée.

Anna lui sourit et rit légèrement.

« Ok, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Elle est sûre cette fois ? »

« Cette fois ?! » demanda-t-il en se posant lourdement au sol.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Je vais donc appeler la sage-femme. Vas-y, laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive. »

Jack hocha la tête et sorti rapidement de la pièce, volant plus vite lorsqu'il entendit un autre cri d'Elsa. Il se glissa dans la pièce et alla sonner la cloche avant de revenir auprès d'Elsa et de lui reprendre la main. Les servantes du palais sauraient certainement de quoi ils auraient besoin.

« Anna va bientôt arriver, et elle a dit qu'elle allait appeler la sage-femme. » dit-il, ses mains tremblant toujours alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'endroit où les poser.

Il priait pour que ceux qui savaient quoi faire arrivent rapidement. Parce qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Huit longues heures plus tard, Elsa était assise dans une tenue de nuit de rechange, en tenant son fils nouveau-né endormi dans ses bras. Elle le regardait en souriant. Un Jack un peu éméché et traumatisé était assis à côté d'elle, ses mains frottant doucement les bras de sa femme alors qu'il regardait le bébé. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il lui sourit.

La sage-femme ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir ici. Mais quand Anna avait suggéré qu'il quitte la pièce, et qu'il avait refusé, alors il était devenu visible pour la sage-femme. Et elle avait insisté pour qu'il parte.

Mais Elsa voulait qu'il reste, alors il était resté. Apparemment, la sage-femme ne voulait pas tester sa chance contre deux monarques manipulant la glace.

Il était si fier d'Elsa, de la façon dont elle avait traversé tout cela.

« Tu es toujours d'accord avec le nom ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il serra ses épaules avec affection et bougea une main pour toucher les cheveux blonds de son fils.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle embrassa la joue de Jack avant de regarder leur enfant.

« Bonjour Henrik. »

* * *

 _Il est pas magnon Henrik? Voilà notre Jacky préféré papa!_

 _La suite bientôt._  
 _Je répondrais à vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre, quand il y en aura un peu plus. N'hésitez pas à en laisser. Pour dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, faire une remarque n'importe._


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13! Le voilà!_

 _Alors, le site a eu des problèmes avec les reviews pendant quelque temps. Tout le monde a été touché, je recevais bien les mails avec vos reviews mais elles ne s'affichaient pas. Mais tout est réglé. :)_

 _Je voulais vous demander, quelqu'un ici a l'application "Fanfiction Reader" sur Android? Si oui, est-ce que vous savez si on peut chercher des fics dans d'autre langues? Parce que j'aime bien l'anglais mais... Bah j'aime bien le français aussi!_

 _Enfin, bonne lecture!_

 **Frozen © Disney**  
 **ROTG © Dreamworks**  
 **Frostbitten © Arialene.**

* * *

« Henrik ? Alors tu as eu un fils ? » Demanda Jamie en levant les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jack sourit aux souvenirs agréables, la joie qu'il avait ressenti en tenant sa femme et son fils nouveau-né dans ses bras.

« Oui, Henrik. » dit-il. « Elle disait que c'était un nom de famille. Son nom officiel en comportait au moins quatre de plus, étant donné qu'il était le Prince Héritier. Mais on l'appelait généralement Henrik, ou Henry. »

« Avait-il des pouvoirs comme Elsa et toi ? »

Jack acquiesça, souriant toujours. « Oui. Ses pouvoirs ressemblaient à ceux d'Elsa. Ce qui faisait du sens. Elle était née avec les siens, moi on me les a donnés. Et Elsa était ravie d'être mère. Elle faisait tout pour s'assurer que l'enfance d'Henrik ne ressemble en rien à la sienne. Il pouvait jouer avec ses cousins, elle voulait l'emmener visiter le monde et ne pas le laisser enfermé dans sa chambre, effrayé par l'extérieur comme elle l'avait été. Et elle était toujours là pour l'aider avec ses pouvoirs. Nous l'étions tous les deux. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu d'autres enfants ? »

Jack rit et secoua la tête. « Non, juste Henrik et c'était plus que suffisant par moments. Tu verras un jour. »

« Donc à quoi ça ressemblait ? Il y avait des nurses à cette époque non ? »

Jack acquiesça. « Ouais des nourrices. Celle qui aidait Elsa était jeune, à peine 16 ans. Son bébé était mort-né. C'était généralement comme ça pour les riches. Elsa n'avait pas vraiment le choix vu qu'elle était la Reine. Je veux dire, » dit-il en se reprenant. « Si elle avait pu tout faire toute seule, elle l'aurait fait. Mais ils n'avaient pas de tire-lait ou de lait maternisé comme maintenant. Ni les couches lavables qu'on utilise maintenant, alors ça prenait beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper d'un bébé. Même les personnes ordinaires étaient aidées. Il était rare que les gens s'occupent seuls de leur bébé.

« Et toi ? Tu as aidé ? Tu as aimé ça ? »

Jack sourit. « Evidemment que je l'ai fait. Chaque fois que je le pouvais. Et j'ai adoré ça. »

Jack riait alors qu'il tournait dans l'air chaud de l'été, à l'extérieur du château, en tenant Henrik. Il sourit à son fils qui criait de joie alors qu'un tourbillon de flocon de neige tournait autour d'eux. Jack les arrêta, faisant lentement face au palais et au village autour. Il y avait un flux constant d'arrivée de bateaux dans le port et de personnes venant des alentours. Ce soir était la fête d'anniversaire d'Henrik. Il venait d'avoir quatre ans, dans ces mois bien trop chauds, cela devait être célébré.

Jack pensa qu'Elsa était plus excitée qu'Henrik mais il ne prit pas le risque de la contrarier.

Il sourit au petit garçon dans ses bras, qui tapait dans ses mains et souriait de toutes ses dents. Il pressa ses petites mains l'une contre l'autre et, quand il les sépara, un petit flocon de neige apparu avant de s'éloigner. Henrik lâcha un cri perçant et regarda Jack, ravi.

« Regarde ! J'ai fait de la neige papa ! » Dit-il.

Jack le serra contre lui et embrassa sa tempe. « Bien joué. »

Henrik frappa des mains de nouveau, essayant de faire plus de flocons, tout en riant joyeusement.

« Jack ! » entendit-il faiblement. Il tourna la tête et vit Elsa qui agitait les bras sur le balcon de leur chambre.

Il agita le bras qui tenait son bâton, en signe de compréhension, avant de resserrer sa prise sur Henrik. Il fit quelques cercles en descendant vers le balcon.

« Maman ! » cria le petit garçon en tendant les mains vers elle, après qu'ils aient atterris.

Les yeux d'Elsa brillaient avec délice quand elle le prit dans ses bras et déposa un gros baiser sur son front.

« Vous êtes allez voler tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle sourit lorsque le petit garçon hocha la tête, faisant se balancer ses boucles blondes.

« Regarde maman ! » dit-il en se penchant dans ses bras et joignant de nouveau ses petites mains.

Il tira la langue, concentré, avant de séparer ses mains et de laisser apparaître un autre flocon de neige. Il sourit follement et rit quand elle l'enlaça étroitement.

« Bravo! Continue de t'entraîner. » Dit-elle. « Maintenant, il faut te préparer pour ce soir. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Fête ! » dit-il en se tortillant hors de ses bras. « Je dois mettre mes nouveaux vêtements fantaisistes ! Et je dois mettre mon chapeau fantaisiste aussi. »

Elle rit et le déposa au sol, le regardant courir vers la porte.

« Un bain d'abord ! » lui cria-t-elle.

« Oui maman. » dit-il en usant de tout le poids de son corps pour ouvrir la porte avant de partir en courant.

Jack rit légèrement en entendant ses pas dans le couloir.

« Une fête fantaisiste, alors tu veux qu'ils portent des bijoux. » commenta Jack en se tournant vers Elsa.

« Je ne voulais pas, c'est entièrement son idée. » dit-elle en avançant dans la pièce avec lui. « Je plaçais quelques objets dans la salle des coffres, après le bal auquel nous avons assisté à Corona. »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Henry est venu avec moi. Il voulait tout voir et je lui ai montré quelques trucs. Il était stupéfait qu'on ne les porte pas plus souvent. Je lui ai donc dit qu'ils étaient réservés aux occasions spéciales. Il a alors insisté pour que nous portions des bijoux à sa fête ce soir. »

« Nous ? » demanda prudemment Jack.

« Oh oui, nous. » dit fermement Elsa.

Jack haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Je vais aussi devoir porter des chaussures n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui mon cher. » dit-elle en plaçant sa main au creux de son bras.

Il senti sa magie parcourir sa peau et l'habit qu'il portait pour leur mariage apparu. Il baissa le regard, s'inspecta et eut un sourire en coin quand il vit qu'elle avait ajouté quelques rubans et médailles à l'écharpe, autour de son torse.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un paon faisant la roue. » dit-il en tirant le haut col de sa veste militaire. « Et tu vas me faire porter des bijoux sur ça ? Cruelle femme. »

Elsa rit, se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et ouvrit une large boîte.

« Eh bien, mon amour. » dit-elle en haussant une épaule et en sortant quelques objets de la boîte. « Tu devras adresser tes plaintes à son altesse, le garçon dont c'est l'anniversaire et ton fils. Parce que rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. »

Jack grimaça au contact des vêtements trop rigides.

« Et donc, qui d'autre subit le superbe traitement royal ? »

Elsa se tourna et lui sourit.

« Si Henrik avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, je pense que le coffre aurait été vide et tout le monde porterait des bijoux ce soir. Même les cuisiniers. » Dit-elle. « Bien que cela aurait été plaisant à voir, je l'ai convaincu que cela les aurait gênés dans leur travail. Alors ce sera seulement nous trois, Anna et Lisbet. »

« Pas les autres garçons ? » dit Jack, légèrement ennuyé à l'idée que Kristoff, Erik et Rolf aient réussi à y échapper.

« Ils n'étaient pas intéressés par l'idée de porter des diadèmes. »

Jack rit. « Quoi ? »

« Il n'y a que quelques couronnes dans le coffre. Le reste ce sont des diadèmes. » Dit-elle. « Elles sont grosses, lourdes et extrêmement chères. »  
« Et les garçons trouvaient les diadèmes un peu trop féminins alors ils ne porteront que ce qui peut tenir sur leurs mains. Et cela semble les amuser. Ils ressemblent à des dames de la cour avec autant de bagues sur les doigts. »

« Mais pour les couronnes. Henrik porte la plus petite, une réplique. Il insiste pour que tu » dit-elle en sortant un objet enveloppé dans un velours bleu foncé. « Porte la grande. »

« Il a essayé de te faire porter la grande couronne bleue ? »

Elle se renfrogna alors qu'elle déballait précautionneusement le velours.

« Oui. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais même pas mise pour mon couronnement. Elle pèse au moins 13 kilos. Je me demande comment mon père arrivait à la porter. Je mettrais donc un diadème normal et ça ira. »

« Ça ira réellement ou tu lui as juste dit ça parce que tu l'aimes beaucoup ? »

Elsa lui sourit diaboliquement avant de lever la couronne déballée, pour qu'il la voie.

Elle était dorée, comme le diadème qu'elle portait avant, et encerclerait parfaitement sa tête. Le bandeau qui irait autour de sa tête était un alignement parfait de diamants, parallèles les uns aux autres. Ils mettaient en valeur le méticuleux travail situé entre les deux rangées. Des sillons avaient été gravés puis remplis de diamants, séparés par intervalles par des saphirs de différentes couleurs.  
En haut du bandeau, se trouvaient encore des diamants. Comme si le bijoutier avait pris le métal fondu et l'avait fait couler dans un moule, chaque endroit était parfaitement symétrique. Et le long de cette ligne se trouvaient des saphirs et des diamants. Au bout de chaque pointe, il y avait de plus petits saphirs.

Jack regarda la création, bouche-bé. C'était magnifique, impressionnant et simplement superbe.

Elsa rit légèrement et s'avança en levant un peu la couronne.

« Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à porter celle-là. C'est lourd. A cause de toutes les pierres dessus, et comme c'est une couronne il y a beaucoup d'or. »

« Je comprends pourquoi Henrik était émerveillé. A quoi ressemble la sienne ? »

« Baisse toi. » dit-elle. Elle plaça ensuite l'objet sur sa tête. « C'est une petite version édulcorée de celle-ci. C'est la couronne du Roi régent, elle est censée être portée pour les événements politiques majeurs et les événements sociaux. »

Elle ajusta la couronne sur sa tête, la descendit sur son front avant d'arranger l'arrière. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, pour qu'ils ne partent pas bizarrement. Jack sourit devant son air concentré tandis qu'elle s'affairait à tout rendre parfait.

« Edulcorée ? »

Elsa rit.

« Henrik n'est pas le premier Prince Héritier. Ils ont fait une version plus petite et plus légère de cette couronne bien avant la naissance de mon père. La plupart des pierres sont en verre alors ce n'est pas trop lourd. »

« Tes conseillers vont faire une crise en me voyant porter ça. » dit-il en se redressant.

« Malheureusement, Henrik leur a déjà distribué des broches à porter ce soir. Je pense que tout le monde dans le château sait que le coffre a été dévalisé pour la fête. J'ai dû dire à tout le monde, sur les invitations, de s'habiller au mieux. » Dit-elle en marchant autour de lui.

Elle retourna à la coiffeuse, prit une broche et une chevalière. Elle la tendit à Jack pour qu'il la mette à sa main droite alors qu'elle attachait la large broche aux armoiries d'Arendelle sur sa veste.

« Bien tu es prêt à y aller. Je dois juste me préparer. »

« Dois-je envoyer l'armée de servantes ? Ta couturière ? » Plaisanta Jack en reculant pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder d'un air moqueur. « Je pense que je peux m'en occuper moi-même. Merci. »

Elle s'avança vers le miroir, tourna sur elle-même pour s'étudier. Une moue sur les lèvres, elle rassembla ses jupes et regarda l'arrière. Jack la regarda avec amusement. Il l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois au fil des ans. C'était plus facile de se rendre aux événements auxquels ils étaient conviés, si elle n'avait pas une garde-robe entière à transporter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les yeux fixés sur son reflet.

« Oui. » répondit-il automatiquement.

Elle se renfrogna. « Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux te demander. »

« C'est toujours, si tu dois faire ce genre de robe ou si tu dois porter du bleu. Tu aimes faire tes propres robes alors fait ce à quoi tu pensais. Sinon, tu ne vas pas être contente une bonne partie de la nuit. »

Elle plissa le nez. « Tu es censé me laisser parler et décider. Tu ruines tout. »

Il rit et leva les mains. « Désolé. »

Elle tapa le sol avec son pied et leva les mains. Il sourit. Il avait toujours aimé cette partie, la voir se créer une tenue pour la soirée. Il sourit en voyant l'une des robes préférées d'Elsa apparaître, épousant ses formes tandis qu'une cape se formait derrière elle. Elle avait changé la couleur, la passant à un bleu saphir s'accordant avec son diadème. La robe brillait alors qu'elle s'examinait, sous tous les angles, dans le miroir.

« Je n'ai pas vu celle-là depuis longtemps. » commenta Jack. Elle le regarda un peu honteuse, en ajustant la jupe.

« C'est un peu intimidant à porter. Elle est plutôt moulante. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Il sourit doucement, marcha jusqu'à elle et la prit contre lui.

« Tu es magnifique peu importe ce que tu portes. Que ce soit ta tenue de nuit ou de bal. » Lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

Elle le regarda, rayonnante, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Henrik apparu, habillé et paré de bijoux, ses cheveux encore humides sous sa couronne étincelante.

« Maman ! Tu n'es pas prête ! » Cria-t-il, son petit visage perdant un peu de son éclat, alors qu'il la regardait.

Elle rit, s'écarta de Jack et s'agenouilla devant Henrik pour couvrir son visage de baisers.

« Oh mon petit amour, je dois juste mettre tous les bijoux que tu veux que je porte ce soir. » lui dit-elle.

Il se tortilla pour s'écarter. « Alors mets-les ! La fête va bientôt commencer et il ne faut pas être en retard. C'est malpoli d'être en retard, tu m'as dit ça dans nos leçons. »

Jack se couvrit la bouche avec sa main, essayant fortement de ne pas rire, devant l'insistance de son fils à la tenue exigée. Mais c'était sa fête donc ses règles. Qui était-il pour le contredire ?

Elsa se redressa et rejoignit sa coiffeuse pour finir de se préparer. Henrik regarda son père.

« Papa, tiens-toi droit, laisse-moi te regarder. » ordonna Henrik, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Jack sourit et laissa ses mains tomber le long de son corps.

« Est-ce une inspection ? » demanda-t-il en regardant avec amusement son fils lui tourner autour, attrapant ses mains pour regarder son alliance et la chevalière.

« Tu dois te baisser papa, je ne peux pas voir la couronne d'ici. »

Jack rit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Et si je t'amenais plutôt là-haut. »

Henrik rit joyeusement et se tourna pour finir son inspection. Ses petits doigts touchèrent la broche en forme de flocon de neige sur l'écharpe, et la broche en saphir qu'Elsa avait épinglé sur sa veste. Après un moment, il hocha sa petite tête blonde, sa couronne scintillant à la lueur des bougies.

« Très bien papa. Tu es paré pour la fête. » Déclara-t-il.

Jack rit et le posa au sol. « C'est une bonne nouvelle. » dit-il. « Maintenant, c'est à ton tour d'être inspecté. »

Henrik sursauta et la peur se lue sur son visage.

« Attend papa, je ne suis pas encore prêt ! »

Jack baissa les yeux vers lui, regardant avec amusement Henrik arranger sa propre petite veste et ses broches avant de se redresser.

« Ok maintenant je suis prêt. »

Jack calma son visage, essayant vraiment de ne pas rire alors qu'il marchait lentement autour d'Henrik. On aurait vraiment dit une version miniature de lui-même. Henrik portait la même veste bleue que lui, avec la même écharpe. La sienne ne comportait cependant que quelques médailles le désignant comme prince héritier. Ils étaient le parfait reflet l'un de l'autre.

« Très bien. » déclara Jack une fois son inspection terminée. « Tu passes. »

Henrik relâcha sa respiration et Jack dut une fois de plus couvrir un rire avec sa main. Henrik voulait apparemment que tout soit parfait pour son anniversaire.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un grand sourire, ses yeux bleus brillant d'excitation. En regardant son visage, Jack vit un parfait mélange d'Elsa et lui, il trouvait cela fascinant. Ses yeux, le sourire d'Elsa et son menton volontaire à lui. Une part de lui avait hâte de le voir grandir, et une autre voulait qu'il reste à jamais jeune. Il aurait voulu geler ces moments dans le temps.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Elsa.

« Je suis prête. » dit-elle en se détournant de la coiffeuse.

Henrik lâcha un hoquet de surprise, Jack se tourna pour regarder aussi et sourit alors qu'Henrik sautillait.

« Maman tu es très belle ! On dirait un ange ! »

« C'est ce que je lui répète depuis des années. » dit Jack.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés, un peu comme lors du mariage, pour bloquer prudemment son splendide diadème. Il brillait à la lueur des chandelles, s'accordant avec ses yeux et sa robe. Elle portait également des boucles d'oreilles assorties. Des colliers se superposaient, tombant comme de l'eau autour de son cou. Elle s'était également fait une écharpe, s'accordant avec celles de Jack et Henrik. Un grand sceau de diamant et saphir, la désignant comme souveraine d'Arendelle, était accroché au niveau de sa clavicule.

L'écharpe était fixée à sa robe au niveau de la hanche, par une autre grosse broche en saphir qui s'accordait avec celle de Jack. Elle portait des bagues, avec une variété de pierres précieuses sur ses doigts et des bracelets sur ses poignets. Sur quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait été trop mais Elsa était capable de tout porter avec élégance. Elle semblait plus prête à aller à un grand bal, ou à un événement royal plutôt qu'à l'anniversaire de son fils.

« Combien de saphirs possédons-nous exactement ? » demanda Jack en haussant un sourcil.

« Je pense que nous les portons tous. » murmura Elsa en étendant les bras vers Henrik. « Je passe l'inspection mon petit amour ? »

Henrik lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr maman ! » il s'avança et enlaça ses genoux.

Elle lui sourit.

« Tu es prêt à accueillir nos invités ? »

« Oui ! » dit-il en s'écartant d'elle d'un bond. Il sautilla vers la porte.

Elsa regarda Jack d'un air amusée. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers les nombreuses bagues à ses doigts.

Elle en enleva une, une jaune particulièrement brillante, et la remit dans la boîte.

« J'ai toujours détesté le jaune. » murmura-t-elle en se tournant pour prendre le bras tendu de Jack. « Allons-y avant qu'il ne le remarque. »

La famille incrustée de joyaux marcha le long du couloir, Henrik sautillant devant eux jusqu'à la salle de bal, où se tenait la fête. Jack se mordit la langue en voyant que les valets devant ouvrir les portes et même Matias, qui devait les annoncer, étaient habillés pour l'occasion.

« Le travail d'Henrik ? » chuchota-t-il à Elsa.

Il l'entendit rire à mi-voix avant qu'elle ne lui réponde sur le même ton. « Oui. »

Matias sourit au petit prince qui s'arrêta devant lui. Le vieil homme s'inclina, son large chapeau plumé penchant devant lui. Jack retint à grand peine un rire et se prit un coup de coude d'Elsa dans les côtes.

« Matias, annoncez-nous s'il vous plait. » Dit Henrik. Il s'était entraîner à prononcer correctement ''annoncez'' pendant une semaine.

« Certainement votre altesse. » répondit le vieil homme en se redressant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Henrik s'avança jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Il écarta ses petites jambes et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Son Altesse Royale. Le Prince Héritier, Henrik. »

Henrik sauta au bas des escaliers en applaudissant et riant. Elsa et Jack s'avancèrent en souriant et riant légèrement. La foule rit légèrement quand Matias les annonça.

« Sa Majesté Royale, la Reine Elsa et son mari Jack, le Prince Consort. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers, Jack était stupéfait de voir que tout le monde s'était bien habillés pour l'anniversaire de son petit garçon

Ils étaient tous vêtus de leurs habits du dimanche et portaient ce que Jack suspectait être des joyaux empruntés au palais. Et au vue des gardes aux portes, qui surveillaient attentivement, il sut qu'il avait raison.

Les nobles étaient également habillés pour impressionner, les bijoux de famille scintillant, alors que tout le monde discutait ensemble.

Les enfants s'amusaient à se pourchasser dans la salle, sans se soucier de leur rang social.

« Pourquoi exactement Henrik a voulu une telle fête ? » demanda Jack, se demandant toujours pourquoi il avait choisi ce thème.

Elle lui sourit et accepta une coupe de champagne que lui proposa un serveur. « Il a dit que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de s'habiller richement. Alors il voulait qu'ils puissent le faire tout en s'amusant. »

Jack porta son attention sur la silhouette d'un bleu multicolore qu'était Henrik et sourit. Il irait loin dans la vie.

* * *

 _J'adore imaginer Jack tout brillant. Bunny se moquerait de lui, ce serait fun._

 **RAR!**

 **Pretty-kiss-black** : _Contente qu'ils te plaisent! J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé. ^^ Merci pour tes reviews_!

 **MHE2** : _Oui surtout le Lutefisk... Déjà que ça n'a pas l'air ragoûtant en tant normal. J'aime le miel mais à la place de Jack, ça m'aurait dégoûtée aussi. XD Au passage, merci pour ta remarque. C'était une traduction mot-à-mot (pas bien je sais!) mais c'est corrigé. Merci. :)_  
 _Et courage pour ton chapitre! Tu vas y arriver!_

 _Au plaisir de vous lire au prochain chapitre!_


	15. Chapter 14

_Il fait trop chaud. Et j'écris dans une pièce avec 2 pc et une console. Les trois tournant toute la journée bien sûr. C'est un vrai four… Mais voilà la suite !_

 **Frozen © Disney  
ROTG © Dreamworks  
Frostbitten © Arialene**

* * *

« Ce fut une fête très amusante en tout cas. » dit Jack en s'adossant contre sa chaise, les mains croisées derrière sa tête.

Il sourit à Jamie. « Henrik a passé un super moment, comme tout ces enfants. C'était drôle de voir ces petites filles, je savais que la plupart était celles des servantes, courir partout enveloppées de perles, ou avec ces énormes gemmes épinglées sur leurs tenues d'église. Et tout le monde souriait. »

« Y'a eu des vols ? » Demanda Jamie, un peu embarrassé. « Désolé je suis juste un peu curieux. Je veux dire, on dirait qu'il y avait pour plusieurs millions de dollars dispersés dans les bijoux. »

« Ça aurait été en Speciedaler, pas en dollars. » dit Jack avec un sourire en coin.  
« Et les gardes auraient été d'accord avec toi. Mais non, rien n'a été volé. Quelques bijoux ont été retrouvés sous les tables plus tard ce soir là, sans doute perdus dans les jeux des enfants, mais non pas de vols. » Continua-t-il. « Mais je pense que le plus impressionnant, c'est ce qui est arrivé le lendemain. »

« Oh ? »

« Ouais. Bon les nobles qui étaient venus, avaient juste envoyé des lettres. Merci de nous avoir reçu ce fut un plaisir etc.… » Dit-il en agitant sa main en l'air. « Mais les villageois et les membres du palais, dont les enfants furent invités ? Ils sont venus au palais le lendemain, avec des présents pour nous remercier. Ils chantaient nos louanges aussi. »  
« Ils ont dit que leurs enfants étaient ravis. J'veux dire, pauvres enfants, la plupart ont juste pu prétendre faire partie de la royauté pour une soirée. Avec tout le glamour qui va avec. Ça signifiait beaucoup pour leurs parents. Et ensuite, nous leur avons dit que c'était l'idée d'Henrik, pas la notre. » Sourit-il. « Ils étaient sidérés. »

« Des présents ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Jack se pencha en avant et joignit les mains.

« Ok laisse-moi t'expliquer. A l'époque, nous n'avions pas d'e-mail ou de téléphones. Nous ne pouvions pas juste appeler s'il fallait quelque chose, que ce soit du gouvernement ou personnel. » Dit-il. « Et le papier était cher, spécialement pour les familles qui n'avaient pas grand-chose. Donc, une fois par semaine, tu pouvais venir parler au souverain. Elsa faisait ça tous les lundis, dans la salle de réception. Là où nous avions reçu les invités au mariage. »

« J'y allais souvent. C'était souvent intéressant à regarder, même si je ne disais rien. Nous nous asseyons dans les trônes, qui étaient vraiment inconfortables. Tous ceux qui voulaient parler à Elsa devaient se présenter dans la salle au début de la journée. »

« Elle s'habillait pour l'occasion ? Avec un diadème et tout ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils et regarda Jamie, perplexe. « Quoi ? Non, tout le monde savait qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le préciser ''Hey, j'suis la Reine''. Elle s'habillait simplement, comme nous tous. Tous ces joyaux étaient bien trop lourds. »

Jamie sourit légèrement et continua d'écrire. « J'étais juste curieux. Ça avait l'air drôle de porter tout ça. »

Jack plissa le nez. « Ça ne l'était pas. Ils étaient lourds et pas confortables. Et durs. Ils ne te disent pas ça à propos des joyaux. Enfin bref, je peux continuer ? »

Jamie l'encouragea d'un geste, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Jack rit.

« Enfin bref. Ce lundi, quelques jours après l'anniversaire d'Henrik et le Bal des Joyaux. Matias a ouvert les portes, comme d'habitude, et tous les villageois sont entrés dans la pièce en portant des paniers et des paquets. Des membres du palais étaient avec eux, ce qui nous a surpris. »

Jack et Elsa se regardèrent, tandis qu'une vague de personnes entrait dans la pièce. Les séances du Lundi n'étaient généralement pas aussi remplies. Il y avait de tout, du commerçant au pêcheur, en passant par le personnel du palais.

Il tendit le bras et attrapa sa main puis la serre doucement. Il savait qu'elle commençait à être nerveuse. Elle lui jeta un regard et se redressa dans son siège, alors que les gens s'alignaient devant eux. Il remarqua qu'elle avait arrangé ses cheveux et lissé sa robe.

Le bruit de la foule s'arrêta lorsqu'une petite femme s'avança. Ses cheveux étaient couverts d'un linge noir, et sa robe marron avait été rapiécée par endroit. Il y avait également un peu de farine dessus. C'était la femme du boulanger. La boulangerie était située quelques rues plus loin. Elle tenait un panier et des miches de pain dépassées d'un vieux chiffon.  
Elle posa le panier devant eux avant de les regarder avec nervosité. Jack haussa un sourcil, connaissant son tempérament chaud et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais également son grand cœur. Et elle chérissait sa famille plus que tout.

Elle fit une révérence tremblante, cherchant à garder son équilibre. Le reste de la foule la suivit, s'inclinant en même temps qu'elle. Elsa regarda Jack. Ils étaient tous les deux confus. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le groupe rassemblé devant eux. Ils s'étaient redressés et regardaient nerveusement la femme du boulanger, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux d'un pas hésitant.

« Vos majestés, je- » dit-elle avant de s'arrêter. Elle ne savait manifestement pas par quoi commencer.

Elsa lui sourit.

« Commencez avec votre nom s'il vous plait. Pour le registre. » Dit-elle doucement en désignant le clerc assis à son bureau devant un tas de feuilles, plume et encre en main.

La femme du boulanger déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr votre majesté. Désolée votre majesté. Anna Meland. »

Il y eut une autre pause pendant que le clerc écrivait son nom. Elsa lui fit signe de continuer.

« Très bien Anna, qu'est-ce qui vous amène aujourd'hui ? »

Anna inspira et s'arrêta, manifestement en train de réfléchir à ses paroles. Elle soupira.

« Nous voulons vous remercier, tous les deux, pour ce que vous avez fait à nos enfants. A la fête du Prince l'autre soir. »

« Nous remercier ? »

Le groupe acquiesça à l'unisson avant qu'Anna ne reprenne la parole.

« Nos petits ont eu quelque chose que nous sommes incapables de leur offrir. Ils ont passé le plus beau moment de leur vie cette nuit là. » Dit-elle. « Habillés comme vous, avec tout ces bijoux et jouant avec le Prince ! Aucun d'entre eux n'a pu arrêter d'en parler. Quand mon petit Alek a reçu son invitation, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais ensuite, tout le monde en a reçu une et juste, merci vos majestés. »

Le groupe acquiesça de nouveau et d'autre commencèrent à parler.

« Adeline Brevig vos majestés. Mes petits n'ont pas grand-chose d'habitude, une pièce tout au plus. Je veux dire, ils ont tout ce dont ils ont besoin, mais il n'y a pas assez pour des peluches. Ce fut un tel cadeau pour eux, je ne peux vous remercier assez. »

Ils étaient stupéfaits alors que plus de parents parlaient, disant à quel point leurs enfants étaient heureux, à quel point ils leur en étaient reconnaissants d'avoir autorisés leurs enfants à venir, et à quel point cela fut merveilleux pour eux. Ce fut une nuit qui leur avait permis d'oublier les tracas et de profiter de la vie.

Elsa rayonnait et écoutait attentivement chaque personne avant de finalement lever une main, faisant tomber le silence. Ils regardèrent autour, confus, et la regardèrent silencieusement appeler Matias et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il hocha brièvement la tête, s'inclina rapidement avant de se hâter hors de la salle.

« Je suis honorée par vos éloges et heureuse d'entendre que vous vous êtes amusés. » dit-elle pendant qu'il partait, en se levant pour s'avancer vers eux.

La foule se regarda, de plus en plus confuse et un peu nerveuse.

« Et, en tant que mère moi-même, je peux comprendre, peut être pas autant que vous.. »

Elsa s'arrêta devant Anna et prit la main de la petite femme en lui souriant.

« Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne remerciez la mauvaise personne. » leur dit Elsa. « J'ai peut être été celle qui a organisé et tenue cette fête. »

Elle se tourna vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit sur Henrik. Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il observait la foule avec des yeux ronds. Elle utilisa sa main libre pour lui faire signe et il se précipita vers elle, se cachant timidement dans sa jupe.  
Il savait qu'il s'agissait de la salle de réception qu'il n'était pas autorisé à y entrer les lundis matins.

Henrik implora Jack du regard. Celui-ci lui sourit et vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

« C'est bon. » lui murmura Jack. « Tu n'as pas de problème. Maman te parlera dans une minute. »

Henrik tendit une de ses petites mains à Jack, serrant fermement ses doigts autour de ceux de son père, tandis que l'autre était toujours agrippée à la jupe d'Elsa. Jack trouva cela amusant. Le petit garçon si confiant et excité lors de son anniversaire, quelques nuits avant, était maintenant terrifié.

Elsa sourit à son fils et passa tendrement une main dans ses boucles blondes, avant de regarder Anna.

« Comme je le disais, c'est Henrik qui a voulu que la fête se déroule ainsi. » leur dit-elle. « J'ai juste facilité les choses. »

Anna fixait Elsa, abasourdie, pendant un long moment avant de baisser les yeux vers le petit garçon, les yeux remplis de larmes et d'émerveillement. Elle releva le regard vers Elsa.

« C'est lui qui a planifié la fête ? »

Elsa hocha la tête et regarda Henrik.

« Henrik, pourquoi voulais-tu que tout le monde porte des bijoux à ta fête ? »

La prise d'Henrik sur les doigts de Jack se raffermit et il se cacha un peu plus dans la jupe d'Elsa.

« J'ai pensé, que vu que j'aime porter mes bijoux, et maman aime porter ses bijoux, et papa aussi, même s'il dit que c'est pas vrai, que tout mes amis aimeraient aussi » dit-il, sa voix étouffée par le tissu. « Mais maman a dit que les bijoux ne pouvaient pas quitter le palais alors j'ai pensé que si j'avais ma fête d'anniversaire, tout le monde pourrait se faire beau et nous pourrions nous amuser. J'ai pensé que tout le monde s'était amusé. »

Il avait déclaré tout cela d'une traite, sans même prendre le temps de respirer, avant de regarder timidement l'assemblée. Anna le fixait, ils le fixaient tous, stupéfait par ce que le jeune prince de quatre ans venait de dire. Ce qu'il avait fait pour eux et leurs familles.

Anna se tourna, se pencha pour reprendre son panier et se baissa à la hauteur d'Henrik, un sourire aux lèvres

« Votre Altesse. » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Je suis Anna Meland. »

« Vous êtes la maman d'Alek ! » l'interrompit Henrik.

« N'interrompt pas. » dit Jack en le sortant gentiment des jupes d'Elsa pour qu'il fasse face à Anna.

« Pardon. » marmonna Henrik, une main toujours accrochée à la jupe de sa mère, l'autre tenant celle de Jack.

Anna sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui je suis la maman d'Alek. Et nous sommes tous venus ici pour vous remercier pour votre fête. »

Henrik leva la tête.

« Pourquoi vous me remerciez d'avoir fait une fête ? » demanda-t-il, la confusion se lisant sur son petit visage.

Quelques rires se firent entendre derrière eux. Elsa s'agenouilla, le faisant lâcher sa jupe.

« Henrik, tu ne le comprends peut être pas encore, mais tu as fait une très, très bonne action avec ta fête. Et tu as rendu beaucoup de gens très heureux. » Lui dit-elle.

« Et ces mamans et papas sont là ce matin pour te remercier, parce que tu as rendu leurs enfants très heureux en les laissant assister à ta fête et s'habiller avec nos joyaux. »

Henrik la regarda, toujours confus. « Mais je voulais qu'ils s'amusent c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. »

Elsa sourit de nouveau et embrassa son front. « Je sais mon petit amour et c'est pourquoi tu es un merveilleux petit prince. Maintenant, prenons cela comme une leçon, tu te souviens de nos leçons ? »

Henrik acquiesça.

« Alors que penses-tu devoir faire pour madame Anna ici présente ? »

Henrik se tourna vers Anna.

« Anna c'est le nom de ma tante. » lui dit Henrik. « J'aime ce nom. »

Jack refoula un rire et vit Elsa baisser la tête en se mordant la lèvre, essayant également de ne pas rire.

Henrik continua.

« Je suis content qu'Alek se soit autant amusé à ma fête. Je me suis amusé avec lui. »

Anna sourit et tendit le panier à Henrik.

« J'ai ramené ceci pour votre table, je les ai fait ce matin. Pour vous remercier d'avoir invité Alek à votre fête. »

Henrik lâcha la main de Jack pour écarter le chiffon du panier et regarder à l'intérieur. Jack sourit quand Henrik lâcha un petit hoquet en regardant à l'intérieur.

« Papa regarde ! Elle a fait des pâtisseries ! »

A peu près tout le monde savait que le prince avait hérité de l'amour de Jack pour les pâtisseries. Jack posa sa main sur le dos d'Henrik et se pencha.

« Oui et elles ont l'air délicieuses. Que lui dis-tu ? »

« Pourquoi sont-elles pour notre table ? » demanda Henrik en la regardant, confus. « On ne peut pas les manger ? »

Jack tourna de nouveau la tête, essayant fortement de ne pas rire trop fort, comme les gloussements dans la salle.

« C'est ce qu'elle voulait dire chéri. » lui dit doucement Elsa. « Elle veut dire qu'ils sont pour nous, pour que nous les mangions. »

« Oh. » dit Henrik, la compréhension se lisant sur son visage, tandis qu'il regardait le panier.

Avec attention, il s'avança et passa ses bras de chaque côté du panier pour le prendre. Puis, il leva les yeux vers Anna en souriant.

« Merci Anna ! Nous les apprécierons plus tard ! » Dit il.

Anna sourit, fit une dernière révérence et retourna dans la foule.

Un par un, tous les visiteurs s'avancèrent et se penchèrent pour parler à Henrik en lui présentant les cadeaux qu'ils avaient préparés. Il y avait des bonbons, des pâtisseries ou de la confiture faits par leur soin. Les gens qui venaient n'avaient pas grand-chose à partager, ils fabriquaient tout, rien d'extravagant. Une fermière avait même amené un panier plein d'œuf, précautionneusement emballés.

Henrik les prenait tous comme s'ils étaient fait d'or, disant à chaque personne à quel point il en était excité. Cependant, son préféré fut celui d'une vieille femme qui élevait ses petits enfants. Elle avait amené un châle fait main pour Elsa et avait nerveusement tendu le présent au prince. Les yeux d'Henrik s'étaient illuminés et il l'avait immédiatement passé autour des épaules de sa mère.

« C'est si beau sur toi maman ! » avait-il déclaré avant de donner à la vieille femme un gros câlin et de la remercier.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, saluant le prince qui sautillait joyeusement sur le sol et agitait ses petites mains, Henrik se mit à sauter tout autour de la pièce. Il regarda les cadeaux qu'on lui avait donnés et qui étaient soigneusement rassemblés.

Jack s'allongea sur le sol et regarda Elsa, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Eh bien, c'était inattendu. » dit-il en riant.

Elsa sourit et hocha la tête.

« En effet. » dit-elle alors qu'elle vacillait un peu à cause d'une crampe dans la jambe.

« Ow » marmonna-t-elle en frottant sa jambe douloureuse.

Jack se redressa, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner en lui souriant. Elle rit en renversant sa tête en arrière.

« Je te ferais toujours perdre pied on dirait. » commenta-t-il en lui souriant moqueusement.

Elle rit de nouveau et frappa son torse. Henrik sautilla jusqu'à eux et les regarda, son sourire toujours grand sur ses lèvres.

« Je veux faire la même fête d'anniversaire l'an prochain. » dit-il. « Je veux que tout le monde puisse de nouveau venir et s'amuser ! »

Jack se déplaça, leur permettant à tous les deux de le regarder.

« Encore ? » demanda Elsa.

Henrik acquiesça. « Ça a rendu tout le monde heureux ! Et c'était amusant. » Dit-il. « Et s'amuser c'est bien, alors faisons le encore l'année prochaine ! »

Jack regarda Elsa et ils sourirent.

« Eh bien, je sais de qui il tient ça. » commenta Jack en souriant. Elle plissa le nez et reporta son attention sur Henrik.

« Pourquoi pas, tout s'est bien passé cette année. » dit-elle. « Si c'est ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine, alors nous allons le faire. »

« Ouais ! » répondit Henrik en sautant sur place avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

Jack gloussa. « Au moins cette fois tu as plus de temps pour tout préparer. »

Elsa hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. » dit-elle en regardant Henrik sauter dans le hall et parler avec animation avec une servante. « J'ai pas mal de temps. »

« Alors il l'a fait ? » demanda Jamie. « Sa fête ? Enfin le Bal des Joyaux. »

Jack sourit et rit un peu. « Oh oui. C'est devenu une véritable tradition à Arendelle. Chaque année, lors de l'anniversaire d'Henrik, nous ouvrions les portes du palais aux gens du village et des alentours. Ils venaient tous habillés de leurs plus beaux habits, pour une nuit d'amusement avec de la danse, de la musique et des tonnes de nourriture. »

« Je parie que tu as adoré la nourriture. » dit sarcastiquement Jamie. _(Nav : Moi aussi.)_

« J'adorais le tout. »

« Et cette tradition a duré combien de temps ? »

« C'était toujours en place quand j'ai quitté Arendelle, quand Henrik était devenu adulte. Et entre temps, nous avions investi dans une pièce entière remplie de bijoux en verre. Des répliques des vraies. » Lui dit Jack, en souriant fièrement au souvenir. « Henrik était tellement excité à l'idée de dire à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient les garder. »

« Et des répliques étaient fabriquées chaque année ? »

« Yep ! Quelques personnes en prenaient en guise de souvenir, d'autre les remettaient année après année. Nous installions le tout dans la plus petite des salles de bal la veille. Tous les chapeaux, les bijoux et les robes. Puis, quand la fête commençait, les gens allaient s'y habiller. Les enfants étaient toujours drôles à regarder, les voir s'envelopper dans tout ce qu'ils pouvaient puis choisir des choses pour leurs parents… C'était amusant. »

« C'est fascinant. »

« Ouais. Ouais ça l'était. »

« Que s'est-il passé quand Henrik a grandit ? Elsa l'entraînait à prendre sa suite, il serait le Roi après sa mort non ? Elle lui enseignait comment régner ? »

Jack soupira lourdement.

« Ouais. Ouais elle l'a fait. J'ai toujours essayé de ne pas trop y penser en fait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« A cause de ce qu'il se passerait à la fin de ces leçons. Tu l'as dit toi-même. » Dit-il en se vautrant dans sa chaise. « La vie était tellement parfaite durant ces années. »  
« Je veux dire, oui on a eu nos hauts et bas ensemble et en tant que famille. Comme tout le monde. Mais c'était une vie merveilleuse. Je pensais que cela durerait pour toujours. Je VOULAIS que ça dure éternellement. »

Jack se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il regarda la neige tomber, à l'extérieur du confort de l'immeuble.

« Mais, » dit-il dans un soupir. « J'ai brutalement appris que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. »

Jamie le regarda avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Jack appuya sa tête contre la vitre, les yeux fermés. « Donne-moi juste une minute s'il te plaît. » dit-il. « C'est-c'est là que ça devient dur. »

Jamie fixa Jack un moment et hocha lentement la tête.

« Très bien, prend ton temps Jack. »

* * *

 _Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à écrire la suite. Vous devinez ce qui va arriver. Nous approchons du moment fatidique. Promis j'irais jusqu'au bout ! Mais je n'ai pas fini de chialer. M'enfin, laissez une review. :)_

 _ **RAR :**_

 **MHE2** : _Oui Henrik est trop mignon ! J'ai trouvé des fans arts trop bien faits. Oui, cette histoire est tellement bien que des gens en ont fait des fanart. Par contre, certains spoilent la fin… Tant pis ! ^^ Du lutefisk c'est, si j'en crois Wikipédia, du poisson blanc trempé dans de l'eau pendant 6 jours, puis macéré puis replongé dans de l'eau froide pendant 6 jours. Environ.  
C'est ce que propose Oaken à Anna dans Frozen, après avoir jeté Kristoff hors de sa boutique. (Le poisson dans le bocal.) C'est gélatineux. Donc avec du miel…  
Prépare ta boîte de mouchoirs pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)_


	16. Chapter 15

_Nous y voilà. Vous le savez. C'est LE chapitre. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le dernier ! Mais c'est certainement le plus dur que j'ai eu à traduire. Émotionnellement parlant._

 **Frozen © Disney  
ROTG © Dreamworks  
Frostbitten © Arialene**

* * *

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Jamie ne savait pas quoi dire à Jack alors, après avoir regardé son ami pendant un moment, il se tourna vers son ordinateur. Il vérifia ses mails, et parcouru ses notes. Il leva le regard quand il entendit Jack soupirer, reportant son attention sur l'esprit.

La main de Jack était toujours sur le bord de la fenêtre, alors qu'il regardait le paysage enneigé. Les gros flocons collaient aux arbres dehors.

« Comme je l'ai dit avant, nous avions nos hauts et nos bas. Mais c'était vraiment merveilleux. » Dit-il en souriant. « Mais le plus dur était de la voir vieillir. »

Il serra les doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« C'était l'inconvénient de voir Henrik grandir. Le vieillissement c'est progressif, tu ne t'en rends pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'il te frappe en pleine face. »

Jack pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. « Et pendant 15, 20 ans, ce fut plein de ces moments. Des douleurs musculaires, des massages de dos. Puis les cheveux gris, des rides du sourire, des rides d'inquiétudes. Tellement de noms pour les désigner. » Dit-il en riant légèrement.

« Elle restait magnifique. Tous les jours, elle restait Elsa. Ma belle Elsa, mon magnifique ange des glaces. »

Le stylo de Jamie grattait sur son bloc-notes. Il ne voulait pas interrompre Jack, le sortir de quelque sentiment qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment, en se remémorant cette partie de son passé. »

« Mais voir Henrik grandir. Passer d'un petit garçon à un homme, oh. » Il s'arrêta, souriant fièrement en se souvenant de son fils. « C'était autre chose. Voir ce petit garçon espiègle mûrir et devenir cet homme. Et il s'occupait tellement d'Arendelle, son peuple et des responsabilités qu'il hériterait un jour d'Elsa. Nous pensions tous qu'il serait un peu plus âgé à ce moment là. »

Jack ramena sa tête en avant, la laissant reposer sur la vitre alors que des traces de givre apparaissaient là où sa peau touchait la surface lisse. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, regardant à travers la vitre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda doucement Jamie, en essayant de le faire parler.

Jack soupira profondément avant de prendre une grande inspiration, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'extérieur.

« C'était au début de 1852, Henrik avait 23 ans et devait se marier dans quelques semaines, aux alentours de mi-février. Alors tout le palais était en effervescence. Tout devait être prêt. »

Jack fredonnait alors qu'il tournoyait dans les airs, tenant fermement un bouquet de fleurs de glace soigneusement arrangé, dans sa main. Il sourit en imaginant le visage d'Elsa devant sa surprise.

Il se posa devant le bureau. Elle y passait beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours, essayant de tout préparer pour le mariage d'Henrik qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines. Il ouvrit les portes et se glissa à l'intérieur, les refermant rapidement derrière lui. Elle était assise à son bureau, le tas de papier toujours autour d'elle, et le châle qu'elle avait reçu des années auparavant autour de ses épaules.

Elle finit d'écrire quelque chose sur un papier avant de poser son crayon et de se lever. Elle lui fit face avec un sourire.

Jack sourit et s'avança vers elle, appuyant au passage son bâton contre le mur, pour lui tendre les fleurs. Comme il l'avait prévu, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle les prit. Elle les regarda, tourna le bouquet dans différentes directions avant de regarder son mari.

« Tu sais qu'elles ne vont pas tenir longtemps dans ce château, avec la chaleur des feux, elles sont bien trop fragiles. »

Il s'avança, les lui prit des mains pour les poser sur la chaise, et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Mon amour, elles sont faites pour ton plaisir. Elles peuvent ensuite partir. Je peux en faire plus, une infinité. » Dit-il en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant.

Elle soupira contre lui avant de poser la tête sur son torse. « Oh Jack, tu as toujours été si bon avec moi. »

« Et je le serais toujours. » dit-il en embrassant le haut de sa tête blond délavé. « Alors que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la montagne de papier sur le bureau.

« Encore plus de préparations pour le mariage. Tout se passe sans incident. J'ai entendu parler d'une épidémie de grippe sur le continent principal mais c'est normal en cette saison. Je ne m'en inquiète pas. » Elle haussa les épaules et reposa sa tête sur le torse de Jack. « Le Duc, la Duchesse, Tatiana et leur entourage doivent arriver dans quatre jours. Je dois aller vérifier que tout va bien dans l'aile des invités. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Jack ria un peu. « Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. Tout ce que tu veux. »

Elle recula avec un soupir et prit le bras qu'il lui tendit. Elle couvrit un bâillement avec son autre main. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils sortaient lentement de la pièce.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu. Tu t'épuises. »

Elle lui sourit, serrant doucement son bras. « Tu t'inquiètes trop, je vais bien. Juste un peu fatiguée. »

Il s'arrêta et l'appuya contre le mur en lui souriant. « Nous pourrions aller au lit après avoir inspecté l'aile des invités. »

« Jack ! » chuchota-t-elle en regardant autour, rougissante.

« Oh Elsa, je t'en prie. Après 20 et quelques années, tout le monde le sait. » Répondit-il en mordillant son nez.

Elle gloussa et poussa doucement sur son torse.

« Oui oui, ok mais nous devons tout vérifier avant. » dit-elle en levant la tête et l'embrassant. Il lui sourit et agita son bâton, elle ne l'avait pas vu le prendre dans son bureau, de l'autre main.

« Excellent. » murmura-t-il en la serrant étroitement contre lui, son bras autour de sa taille, avant de décoller le long du couloir.

Elle lâcha un petit cri avant de rire.

« Oh Jack, ne me laisse pas tomber. » dit-elle en s'agrippant à lui.

Il rit et se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement. « Jamais. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux quartiers des invités. Ceux qu'ils croisaient riaient en voyant la Reine et son fameux Prince Consort voler à travers le château.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Jack s'appuya contre l'encadrement d'une porte pendant qu'Elsa inspectait tout. Elle avait donné ses instructions au groupe de servantes qui la suivait dans les pièces. Quelques femmes se hâtaient hors de la pièce pour faire des changements.  
Finalement, Elsa s'approcha de Jack un sourire sur le visage et lui tendit la main. Il s'écarta du mur et la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou, la faisant rire.

« Tu es prête ? » dit-il en parlant dans ses cheveux.

Elle acquiesça et il relâcha son étreinte, la fit tourner en gardant son bras autour de sa taille et sorti de la pièce.

« Nous pourrions marcher cette fois. » proposa-t-elle en lui enlevant son bâton. Cela le fit sourire malicieusement.

« Oh, tu m'enlèves tout mon fun. » gémit-il, son bras toujours autour de sa taille.

Elle rit. « Je ne pense pas réussir à faire ça, même si j'essayais. »

De retour dans leur chambre, après qu'elle ait mit ses vêtements de nuit, Jack l'enlaça par derrière et l'attira contre lui pour poser son menton sur son épaule.

Il fredonna doucement, ondulant doucement avec elle alors qu'elle levait une main pour la poser sur la tête de Jack. Il pouvait imaginer le sourire sur son visage. Il écarta une de ses mains, agita un peu son poignet tandis que de la glace se formait dans l'air et tendit à son épouse bien-aimée, la rose qu'il venait de créer.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et prit la fleur avec sa main libre. Il continuait de fredonner et de danser doucement avec elle, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui pour embrasser sa tempe. 27 ans étaient passés depuis qu'il avait trouvé ce Palais de Glace. 27 merveilleuses années depuis qu'elle avait ouvert ces portes et qu'il l'avait vu, resplendissant dans la lumière du soleil tel un ange. Et il avait chérit chaque jour.

Jamie sursauta quand Jack frappa le mur avec son poing. Il regarda l'esprit centenaire se détourner de la fenêtre, une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.

« Elle-elle ne se reposait pas assez. » dit-il en levant une main avant de la laisser tomber le long de son corps. « Et je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander de le faire mais elle-elle pouvait être si têtue quand elle le voulait. »

Il regarda le sol, un sourire amer sur les lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Jack prit une profonde inspiration et secoua doucement la tête.

« Elle était debout dès l'aube chaque jour jusqu'au mariage, et restait éveillée bien après le coucher du soleil. Elle prenait peut-être 5 ? 6 heures de sommeil ? Elle essayait désespérément de tout rendre parfait. »

« Et Henrik ? » demanda doucement Jamie.

« Eh bien… » Commença Jack en soufflant longuement.

Jack frappa à la porte d'Henrik et l'ouvrit en souriant. Son fils avait aboyé un « Entrez » sec et crispé.

Henrik était nerveux et Jack ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Demain était un grand jour pour le prince. Henrik était assis à son bureau, dos à la porte, une plume d'oie s'agitant brusquement alors qu'il écrivait. Jack ferma la porte et s'y appuya, posant le paquet que Matias lui avait confié sur la table de nuit.

« Posez juste ce que vous amenez Matias. J'y jetterais un œil. Merci. » Dit brusquement Henrik sans se retourner.

« C'est ce que j'ai fais, mais je ne suis pas Matias. » dit Jack, toujours appuyé à la porte.

Il sourit lentement alors que la plume s'arrêtait et qu'Henrik se tournait vers lui.

Henrik se leva et s'avança vers son père en souriant.

« Papa, je suis désolé, j'étais- »

Jack continua de sourire et balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main, avant d'enlacer son fils. « C'est bon, tu es nerveux. Je comprends. »

« T'as sacrément raison, je suis nerveux. » marmonna Henrik.

Henrik grogna et leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour croiser ses bras, en avançant vers la cheminée. Il attisa un peu le feu, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Jack étudia Henrik, s'émerveillant pour la énième fois sur ce que le petit garçon farceur, qu'il aurait juré avoir vu descendre les couloirs la veille, était devenu.

Et il se mariait le lendemain. Henrik avait la mâchoire volontaire de Jack, et ses boucles enfantines s'étaient transformées en des cheveux blonds-blancs lisses. Mais il avait les manières douces d'Elsa. Il avait mûrement réfléchi, pendant le temps qu'il avait passé à la cour du Duc Rikardt, avant d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec sa fille Tatiana.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Jack en traversant la pièce pour rejoindre Henrik.

Il ôta le bouchon d'une carafe de brandy à côté de la cheminée, remplit deux verres avec le liquide et en tendit un à Henrik.

Il sourit, prit le verre avec un murmure de remerciement et porta un toast avec Jack, avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide ambré.

« Elle va bien, excitée pour demain je pense. Enfin j'espère. »

Jack sourit.

« Elle ne peut toujours pas te voir. »

Jack haussa les épaules et agita le liquide dans son verre. « Tu peux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Henrik sourit à son père. « C'est juste, ça semble si réel maintenant. »

Jack sourit et but un peu de son propre verre. « Tu es prêt pour tout ça ? »

Henrik regarda Jack, silencieux pendant un moment, avant de lentement hocher la tête. « Toi-toi et maman vous semblez toujours si parfaits ensemble. »

Jack plissa le nez. « Pas toujours, je peux te l'affirmer. » dit-il ironiquement. « Et c'est la première chose que je vais te dire. Tu n'es pas toujours parfait, elle n'est pas toujours parfaite et il y aura des moments où vous aurez juste envie de vous séparer. Ce sont vos réactions dans ces moments, ces disputes, qui définissent votre couple. Et vous définissent en tant que personne. »  
« Tu ne peux pas changer quelqu'un, mais tu peux changer la façon dont vous vous comportez l'un envers l'autre. Choisis tes batailles si tu peux. » Continua-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée. « C'est également un bon conseil pour la politique. »

Henrik sourit et but un peu. « Je vais garder ça en tête alors. »

Jack le quitta une heure et demi plus tard. Son fils était un peu plus détendu et légèrement ivre. Il souriait également.

Henrik se débrouillerait bien, et Elsa et lui seraient là pour l'aider en cas de besoin.

Il descendit le couloir sombre jusqu'à sa propre chambre en fredonnant sa chanson, et ouvrit la porte. Il entra et fronça les sourcils. Elsa était assise à sa coiffeuse, un grand tissu sur le visage.

« Elsa ? » questionna-t-il en s'avançant rapidement vers elle, les sourcils arqués d'inquiétude.

« C'est bon, ce n'est rien. Juste un saignement de nez. » Dit-elle en agitant sa main libre vers lui. « J'ai eu une migraine toute la journée, c'est ce qui l'a provoqué. Je vais bien. »

Elle gémit et écarta le tissu. Jack senti son estomac se nouer en voyant la tâche rouge. Elsa tourna le mouchoir, toucha son nez et remit le tissu en place.

« Dois-je appeler quelqu'un ? »

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe.

« La nuit avant le mariage pour un nez qui saigne ? Non, je vais bien. Vraiment Jack. Ça devrait bientôt s'arrêter. » Dit-elle. « J'en avais quand j'étais enfant mais ça s'était calmé. Je suis certaine d'aller bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai juste eu une migraine toute la journée. »

Jack hocha lentement la tête et vint derrière elle pour lui masser les épaules. Elle soupira de plaisir et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oh ça fait du bien. » murmura-t-elle, le tissu toujours sur le visage.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il atteignit son cou, montant une main pour sentir sa joue et son front.

« Tu es chaude. » dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître paniqué.

Elle agita de nouveau la main.

« J'étais assise devant le feu avec Anna avant de venir ici. Peut être 5 minutes avant que tu n'arrives. Je suis encore chaude à cause de ça. Elle chauffe beaucoup sa chambre, tu connais Anna. »

Jack se détendit un peu et repris son massage. « Et bien tu devrais dormir un peu plus demain. Tu as trop forcé, tu dois te reposer. »

« Mais je- »

« Elsa, tu dois te reposer. » dit-il. « Il n'y a rien que tu ne doives faire que personne ne sache déjà. »  
« Tu as passé ces deux dernières semaines à tout planifier et, Dieu sait combien de temps avant à embaucher des gens. Et je suis sûr que tu t'es assuré que ce soient les meilleurs. Tu as vraiment besoin d'y être dès l'aube pour être sur que tout soit parfait, alors que tu as déjà les meilleurs ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air renfrogné.

« S'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser le haut de sa tête. « Pour moi ? Tu te sentiras mieux pour le mariage en plus. »

Elle soupira, enleva le mouchoir et toucha son nez avant d'acquiescer.

Jamie regarda les émotions défiler sur le visage de Jack alors qu'il s'écartait de la fenêtre et se tourner pour s'y adosser. Sa tête revenant se coller à la vitre gelée. Jack regarda le plafond, l'angoisse se lisant sur son visage, alors qu'il racontait l'histoire.

« Je sais maintenant que le saignement de nez, la migraine, tout était connecté. Et elle avait de la fièvre, ce n'était pas à cause du feu. »

Jamie déglutit difficilement. « Et le lendemain matin ? Elle allait bien ? »

Jack soupira. « Elle disait aller bien. Mais j'avais remarqué ces petits points rouges sur sa poitrine et son cou. Je les ai lui fait remarquer et elle a juste rit, disant que c'était à cause de l'âge. » Il secoua doucement la tête. « Ce n'en était pas. Ça en faisait parti aussi. »

Il rit durement, amèrement.

« Mais ça ne comptait pas, je n'aurais rien pu faire à ce niveau de toute façon. » dit-il, une note de mépris dans la voix. « Le mariage d'Henrik s'est déroulé sans incident, Dieu merci, et Elsa était magnifique comme toujours. Elle était, pour utiliser une vieille phrase, tirée à quatre épingles. Elle était merveilleuse dans ses bijoux et ses tissus riches. »

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. « Ce fut la seule foi où elle est juste restée assise et a regardé, plutôt que d'être le centre de l'attention. Elle aimait rester en arrière avec sa sœur tandis qu'Henrik et Tatiana brillaient sous les projecteurs. »

Jack soupira et s'avança, posant ses mains de chaque côté de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis avant, en regardant le sol.

« Tu sais, j'aurais du savoir. J'aurais du savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle a suggéré que nous nous retirions plus tôt ce soir là. Quand elle a dit qu'elle se sentait fatiguée, et quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle était un peu pâle. » Il expliqua. « Mais elle faisait bonne figure. Pour Henrik et tout le monde présent. Henrik n'a rien remarqué, mais il était plutôt occupé avec sa nouvelle femme. »

« Le matin suivant, elle était debout et dirigeait le rangement et saluant les invités. Puis, tard cet après-midi, Henrik et Tatiana partirent pour leur lune de miel. Un tour du continent pendant un mois. Ils étaient tous les deux très excités. »

Jack resta silencieux encore un moment avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

« Le matin suivant, elle est restée au lit. Elle plaisantait avec moi, disant qu'elle s'était surmenée et qu'elle irait mieux plus tard dans la journée. Elle avait juste besoin de se reposer. » Dit-il, ses doigts agrippant fermement le tissu de la chaise.

« Elle eut une fièvre cette nuit-là. Une grosse. Nous avons appelé le docteur. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Jamie d'une voix douce.

Jack resta silencieux un long moment avant de lever les yeux vers Jamie. « La Typhoïde. La Fièvre Typhoïde. »

Jamie le regarda un moment, avant que Jack ne s'éloigne de la chaise et retourne à la fenêtre, posant une main de chaque côté du carreau toujours gelé.

« Les fièvres sont venues les unes après les autres. Les effets secondaires du combat de ses organes contre la maladie. La troisième nuit de fièvres, je l'ai amenée chez les Trolls. »

Jack volait rapidement, tenant fermement une Elsa enveloppée dans les draps et la fourrure, frissonnant dans l'air frais de la nuit. Il baissa le regard vers elle, essayant de cacher l'inquiétude qu'on lisait sur son visage.

« Je pensais que tu aimais le froid. » plaisanta-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

Elle rit avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux. « Je suppose qu'il y a toujours une exception. » dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il ne répondit pas, agrippant simplement plus fermement son bâton et accéléra jusqu'à la clairière des Trolls. Les lèvres d'Elsa devenaient bleues quand ils se posèrent, et elle toussait de nouveau. Il réarrangea les couvertures autour d'elle, les frottant pour essayer de la réchauffer avant de parcourir la clairière des yeux.

« Pabbie ! » appela-t-il sans s'occuper de la panique dans sa voix. « Pabbie où êtes-vous ? »

Un chemin apparu et l'ancien Troll roula jusqu'à eux avant de s'incliner.

« Gardien, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Jack se tourna et l'amena à Elsa, toujours blottie sur le sol dans ses fourrures, couvrant sa bouche avec une main tremblante alors qu'elle toussait.

« Aidez la, je vous en prie. » dit désespérément Jack, murmurant presque.

Pabbie regarda la Reine flétrie pendant un moment avant de tristement secouer la tête et regarder Jack.

« Gardien, je- »

« Aidez-la ! » cria Jack en s'agenouillant pour prendre les épaules de pierres dans ses mains froides.

« S'il vous plait Pabbie, j'abandonnerais ce qu'il faudra. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! Je vous en prie. Je vous en supplie ! Aidez-la. »

Le vieil Troll leva vers lui de grands yeux tristes, emplis de regrets et secoua encore la tête.

« Jack, je vous l'ai dit. » dit-il. « Je pouvais vous accorder une seule faveur. Une seule et vous l'avez utilisé pour votre mariage, le reste est pour votre lignée. Je-je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. »

Jack le fixa un moment. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui mettait un coup de poing glacé dans le ventre. Tant d'émotions se bousculaient en lui, et il baissa la tête en essayant désespérément de ne pas hurler.

« Rien du tout ? » chuchota-t-il.

Jack leva les yeux quand il senti Pabbie s'éloigner, et ne vit qu'une clairière vide. Et sa dernière petite lueur d'espoir s'éteignit alors que la silhouette rocailleuse du vieux Troll s'éloignait en roulant. Son dernier espoir de sauver Elsa s'éloignait de lui.

Jack se leva lentement, se reprit comme il put et rejoignit Elsa, son épouse depuis 24 ans et l'amour de sa vie. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda-t-elle en levant le visage vers lui, ses dents claquant.

Jack ouvrit la bouche, voulant maudire les Trolls, voulant maudire le personnel de lui avoir donné cette maladie et souhaitant simplement maudire tout le monde pour tout.

Mais, il lui offrit le meilleur sourire qu'il put en resserrant les couvertures autour d'elle.

« Il-il va voir ce qu'il peut faire mon amour. Il va voir ce qu'il peut faire. » Dit-il en levant une main pour la passer dans les cheveux d'Elsa. Il essaya de ne pas montrer son inquiétude en sentant à quel point elle était bouillante.

Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.

« Retournons au chaud, une bonne tasse de thé et le feu sont juste ce dont tu as besoin maintenant. » dit-il en décollant en direction du château. « Ça te remettra sur pied. »

Jack frappa le mur, faisant grimacer Jamie tandis qu'un poster se détachait et qu'une photo tombait au sol. Jack se frotta rapidement les yeux, les émotions provoquées par les souvenirs se voyant clairement sur son visage.

« Donc, après cette nuit, j'ai livré une note à Henrik pour lui expliquer la situation à la maison. Lui dire ce qu'il se passait avec Elsa. Ils prirent le chemin du retour immédiatement. » Dit-il.

« Mais Tatiana déclarait qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas me voir. Alors les transporter en volant était impossible. Ils étaient toujours sur l'eau, et avec un peu d'aide du vent, ils reviendraient en 3 jours. » Dit Jack, en souriant amèrement.

« Elsa lui assurait qu'elle irait bien, qu'elle irait mieux et qu'ils n'auraient pas du faire demi-tour pour elle. »

Jack soupira, regarda sa main en frottant son annulaire gauche vide.

« Ce fut le dernier jour où elle fut lucide. » dit-il doucement. « Avant que les fièvres ne l'emportent, surchauffant son esprit. Jusqu'à ce moment, son médecin pensait qu'elle irait bien. Mais cette nuit-là, elle a eut une poussée de fièvre qui n'est jamais partie. »

« Elle est restée au lit pendant deux jours, elle avait des hallucinations, transpirait, tanguait, tout ça à cause de cette fièvre. Et durant tout ce temps, je ne l'ai pas laissée. Je-je ne pouvais juste pas. » Il secoua la tête en parlant comme si l'idée de partir, même maintenant, semblait inenvisageable.

« Durant les hallucinations, elle parlait criait même. Mais rien n'avait de sens. C'était juste une suite de mots. » Expliqua-t-il avant de sourire avec amertume. « Jusqu'au dernier. »

Il fit une pause, rassemblant son courage pour essayer de raconter la fin de cette histoire.

« Elle rêvait d'un de nos vols ensemble. » dit-il, la voix menaçant de se briser. « Et elle a juste… Elle a ouvert ses magnifiques yeux bleus et regardé droit dans les miens en enroulant ses bras autour de ma nuque. Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle avait du mal depuis quelques jours ses poumons devaient être remplis de fluides. Ou peut être que son corps était épuisé par la maladie. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et prit une longue respiration. « Et-et elle a dit. Elle a dit ''Ne me laisse pas tomber Jack. Ne me lâche pas.'' »

Jack laissa tomber ses mains sur ses côtés.

« ''Jamais.'' Ai-je dit. C'est ce que je disais toujours. ''Jamais Elsa.'' Je l'ai serré contre moi et j'ai embrassé son front brûlant. Et puis… Et elle était partie. Juste comme ça. Partie avec juste un doux murmure alors qu'elle cessait de respirer. Et ses magnifiques yeux toujours fixés sur moi, avec tout cet amour qu'elle contenait. »

Jamie le regarda de longs moments. Il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. « Jack, je- » dit-il doucement en tendant un bras vers Jack.

« Et il faisait beau dehors ! » dit soudainement Jack, levant brusquement la tête pour regarder dehors alors que le tonnerre pouvait se faire entendre.

« Je n'ai jamais compris ça. Pourquoi avait-elle du mourir en un si beau jour ? Les rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre et j'entendais les oiseaux ! » Dit-il en martelant le mur à côté de la fenêtre tout en secouant la tête.

« Depuis, je m'assure qu'il ne fasse jamais beau. Le jour où elle est morte. » Dit doucement Jack en regardant dehors, les mains jointes.

« Quand était- »

« Demain. » l'interrompit Jack sans le regarder. « C'était demain. »

Jamie se rassit brusquement dans sa chaise, regardant son ami se débattre avec la symphonie d'émotions qui l'accablaient depuis plus de deux siècles. Cœur brisé ? Dépression ? Culpabilité ?

L'habituel Jack, malicieux et joueur, était maintenant en train de lutter désespérément de ne pas devenir une masse de larmes sur le sol, alors qu'il racontait la mort d'Elsa. Dehors, la tempête de neige faisait rage, ponctuée par le roulement du tonnerre. Les émotions de Jack se reflétaient sur l'extérieur et laisseraient perplexe le monde autour d'eux pour quelques jours.

Finalement, après de longues et silencieuses minutes, Jack reprit la parole. Sa voix était toujours cassée et tremblante, il essayait de se retenir.

« Tout le monde pleura sa mort. Des gens venaient des pays alentours pour venir lui dire adieu lors de son enterrement. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je restai à ses côtés alors que les gens venaient la voir une dernière fois. » Dit-il, sa voix maintenant monotone.

« Ils vinrent avec des fleurs, de l'argent, des cadeaux, tout ce qu'ils voulaient lui donner pour son autre vie. Et ensuite, après trois jours, ils l'ont enterré. » Continua-t-il. « Juste, juste à côté de ses parents. J'étais encore sous le choc. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne le voulais juste pas. Je suis resté là, assis à ses côtés pendant des jours, des semaines ou des mois ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. »

« Et pour Henrik ? »

Jack sourit amèrement.

« Il a fait ce à quoi elle l'avait entraîné. Et il l'a bien fait. Il a fait un super job, j'étais tellement fier de lui. Ce fut la seule chose pour laquelle j'ai quitté la tombe d'Elsa, son couronnement. C'était six semaines après sa mort. »

« Ça semble rapide. »

Jack haussa légèrement les épaules.

« C'était le temps de deuil adéquat pour un monarque, ils suivaient simplement le protocole. » dit-il doucement. « Mais je, je ne pouvais juste pas retourner au palais. Il y avait trop de souvenirs. Je pouvais entendre son rire, je voyais sa jupe disparaître au coin d'un couloir. J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu appeler mon nom. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. »

Jack baissa les yeux sur ses mains en déglutissant difficilement alors qu'il s'efforçait de continuer.

« Alors je suis parti. J'ai quitté Arendelle. J'ai enlacé Henrik, lui ai dit que je l'aimais que je reviendrais et je suis parti. » Dit-il en serrant les mains et les laissant retomber.

Un dur silence tomba alors que Jack s'efforçait de garder le contrôle, et que Jamie cherchait quoi dire.

« Alors qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il à Jack, sa curiosité prenant le dessus. « Où es-tu allé ? »

« Partout. N'importe où sauf Arendelle. » Fut la réponse. « Je redevins Jack Frost. Juste Jack Frost. Pas de règles, pas de responsabilités, pas d'attaches. Juste du fun et invisible pour tout le monde. J'ai décidé que je préférais être invisible plutôt que de prendre le risque de ressentir de nouveau cette peine. »

« Cette douleur là était plus facile à supporter. Perdre quelqu'un que j'aimais c'était » dit-il, une main en l'air. « C'était une lourde agonie. »

« Alors tu as laissé ton fils ? Tu as laissé Henrik ? »

Jack rit amèrement avant d'acquiescer.

« Ouais. Ouais je l'ai fait. Et je me déteste pour ça. Je ne lui ai plus reparlé depuis que je suis parti. Je le regrette maintenant. » Dit-il. « J'ai dit que je n'étais jamais retourné à Arendelle mais ce n'est pas complètement vrai. J'y retournais assez longtemps pour lui laisser un mot à son anniversaire. Je me glissais dans son bureau quand il n'y était pas, restait juste assez pour l'apercevoir et je repartais. »

« Mais j'ai arrêté quand je l'ai vu devenir vieux. Je ne, je ne supportais pas l'idée de voir mon fils mourir aussi. Traite moi de lâche si tu veux, mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter. »

Jack soupira, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et regarda Jamie.

« Alors voilà. » dit-il en lui adressant un sourire empli de larmes. « C'est mon histoire de la Reine des Neiges. Comment j'ai vécu avec elle, et comment… Comment elle est morte. Comment nous avons construit une vie tous les deux. »

Jack rit sèchement. « Et maintenant, deux cent ans plus tard, j'ai du revivre cette fin. Ça me fait toujours mal. »

Jamie posa son stylo et se leva. Il s'avança vers Jack et le regarda pendant un long moment.

« Tu as du revivre les bons moments aussi n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, tandis que Jack relevait lentement la tête vers lui. « Le bon va avec le mauvais, comme tu l'as dit avant. »

Ils faisaient la même taille maintenant, Jack semblant beaucoup plus âgé après son récit. Jamie s'avança et enlaça son ami, essayant de ne pas grimacer au froid s'émanant de l'esprit de l'Hiver.

Jack resta figé un moment, le temps de comprendre les mots et les actions de Jamie. Puis il tendit ses bras glacés et il rendit son étreinte. Finalement, ses épaules se secouèrent alors qu'il laissait sortir des siècles de sentiments. Il pleura pour sa femme et son fils, depuis longtemps disparus.

* * *

 _Le moment tant redouté est enfin arrivé... Et nous approchons de la fin! J'espère ne pas avoir été la seule à pleurer. x)_

 _Review?_

 **RAR:**

 **MHE2 : **_Je comprend, je suis sensible aussi! ^^_


	17. Chapter 16

_Voilà la suite !_

 _Désolée du retard. Mais j'avais une baisse de motivation… Et au lieu de me forcer et faire une trad de merde, j'ai préféré attendre. Et puis j'ai trouvé la saison 3 de Dragons alors…_

 _Mais me revoilà !_

 _Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION ! Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle est à Arialene. Donc non_ _ **deacoudre**_ _ce n'est pas une suite à « La Princesse et le Palefrenier ». ^^ Je te remercie de ta review en passant._

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Frozen © Disney  
ROTG © Dreamworks  
Frostbitten©Arialene**_

* * *

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Jack avait fini son récit. Il était assis sur la chaise en face de la fenêtre et regardait la neige tomber en silence. Jack semblait plus âgé, aux yeux de Jamie. Comme si le poids des siècles se faisait enfin ressentir, au-delà de son apparence éternellement jeune.

Jamie se rassit devant son ordinateur et tapa doucement sur le clavier. Il vérifia ses mails et surfa un peu sur le web. De temps en temps, il tournait la tête vers Jack et déglutissait en le voyant immobile.

Il essaya de lui parler à plusieurs reprises, en voyant que Jack avait sorti le portrait de sa poche et le regardait, mais le Gardien ne lui répondait pas.

Jamie se mordit la lèvre et reporta son attention sur l'écran pour finir son mail. Une fois cela fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il baissa les yeux vers son bureau, vit son carnet dont les pages étaient remplies de son écriture brouillonne, et son crayon usé reposant à côté.

Puis, il vit les gants que Jack portaient lorsqu'il utilisait l'ordinateur. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, vit que son ami était toujours en transe, le cœur brisé, et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Il appuya sur quelques touches et afficha l'historique du navigateur. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le site sur lequel Jack avait été : ce n'était pas en Anglais. Il cliqua quand même, la compréhension se lisant sur son visage lorsque les articles du site s'affichèrent.

« Tu lui envoyais des fleurs lorsque je me suis levé. » dit-il doucement, constatant plutôt que questionnant.

Jack leva lentement la tête vers lui, ses mains tenant toujours le portrait, et hocha la tête.

« Oui. En effet. » Dit-il à voix basse. « Rien comme celles que je créais pour elle, mais elle les aurait quand même aimées. »

Jamie resta silencieux un long moment en regardant les compositions florales à l'écran.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je rentre chez ma mère, ce week-end. »

Il se tourna vers Jack, son regard alerte rencontrant celui, triste, de Jack. Le Gardien brisa le contact en premier.

« Tu as toujours été malin comme gamin. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de te raconter tout ça. Ta, ta question la nuit dernière m'a fait baisser ma garde. Mais oui. C'est pourquoi, je… Je ne voulais pas être seul. Est-ce mal, qu'après tout ce temps, après avoir essayé d'éviter de penser à elle, à tout ça… Que je ne veuille pas être seul pour cet anniversaire ? »

Jamie se pencha en avant et tapota le genou de Jack, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Tu devrais le faire toi-même, lui amener les fleurs. » dit-il finalement en se redressant.

Jack secoua la tête. « Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis très longtemps Jamie. »

Jamie regarda son carnet, le prit et le leva à la vue de Jack.

« Ça c'est une super histoire Jack. » dit-il en lui souriant. « Tu ne peux pas la laisser se finir ainsi, c'est une mauvaise fin. »

Jack rit amèrement.

« Malheureusement gamin, c'est la vraie vie. Et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, avec tout le truc du Gardien immortel, je ne peux pas la faire revenir. Ou imaginer une histoire où elle reviendrait. Elle est partie. Et j'ai bien assez gâché les choses comme ça. » Dit-il en cherchant dans la poche de son pull. Il en sorti un collier et le tendit à Jamie.

C'était celui de son histoire. La rune blanche gravée pendait au bout, avec les pierres polies de chaque côté. La corde tressée était fortement effilochée et certaines runes étaient érodées, après des années de frottement. Jamie la regarda, sentant sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand, alors qu'il tendait la main. Jack le laissa la prendre et tourna la tête.

« Tu-tu la gardes avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ça me rappelle que j'ai fait un horrible choix, un choix très égoïste, il y a bien longtemps. »

Le regard de Jamie passait de Jack à l'amulette, la confusion se lisant dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Jack ricana et le regarda, puis regarda l'objet avant de soupirer.

« J'avais une faveur ok ? Une seule. Et j'ai souhaité que tout le monde me voie pour qu'Elsa et moi puissions nous marier. J'aurais du souhaiter qu'elle soit… Qu'elle soit immortelle ou qu'elle puisse rester avec moi pour toujours n'importe. J'ai été tellement vaniteux de croire que les gens devaient me voir pour qu'elle soit heureuse. J'aurais dû penser sur le long terme ! »

Jack se leva et retourna à la fenêtre, y appuya de nouveau ses mains, et sourit amèrement à son reflet.

Jamie regarda l'amulette, passa un doigt sur les inscriptions et fronça les sourcils avant de prendre son carnet. Il tourna quelques pages et relut les notes qu'il avait prises en écoutant Jack.

Quelque chose le perturbait à propos des runes gravées sur la plus grosse. Il tourna sur sa chaise pour regarder son étagère à livres. Il prit le petit ouvrage qu'il cherchait. Il le feuilleta et nota quelque chose sur des nouvelles pages de son carnet. En même temps, il tournait l'amulette dans sa main.

Après un long moment de silence, Jack tourna la tête vers Jamie. Il fronça les sourcils quand il le vit, la tête penchée dans un livre et la rune toujours dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en venant derrière Jamie.

« Ce sont des runes Nordiques. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, je te signale que j'ai pris des cours de mythologie Nordique le semestre dernier. »

« Et... » Dit Jack, ne voyant toujours pas où Jamie voulait en venir.

Jamie se redressa et tendit le carnet à Jack.

« Et les runes Nordiques ont souvent une signification. Et elles sont puissantes. »

Les yeux de Jack passèrent des trois runes que Jamie avait dessinées et entourées avant de tracer des lignes, à une phrase au-dessus. Les mots des runes se mélangeaient la croissance, le bien-être, la force. Et griffonnée au dessus, entre des guillemets, se trouvait une phrase.

« Vous a donné votre fils. »

Jack regarda Jamie, toujours confus. Jamie lui sourit.

« Tu ne vois pas ce que le Troll a fait ? »

Jack secoua doucement la tête, perdu. « Non. »

Jamie soupira et reprit son carnet.

« Il ne t'a pas simplement rendu visible, ou a supprimé tes pouvoirs ou quoique ce soit pendant que tu te mariais. » dit Jamie l'excitation s'entendant dans sa voix. On aurait dit qu'il résolvait une énigme difficile. « Il vous a donné une lignée de descendants Jack. Il t'a donné une famille. Il t'a donné Henrik. »

Jamie désigna l'amulette et la multitude de runes gravées dessus. « Mais il a aussi donné à ta lignée virilité, force, tout. Une mine d'or virtuelle de, je ne sais pas… Bon gènes ? »

Jack le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? »

« Je dis, Jack » dit Jamie, un peu exaspéré. « Que si j'ai raison, tu as une famille qui t'attend. Qu'il y a toujours des gens liés à Elsa et toi A ARENDELLE ! Et ils doivent te connaître. »

Jamie lui sourit. « Il est grand temps pour une réunion. »

Jack resta silencieux un long moment, les yeux au sol, puis secoua la tête et regarda Jamie. Il se tourna et marcha dans la pièce, les mains sur la tête.

« Jack ? »

« Tu veux dire que j'ai peut être encore une famille ? Une famille qui croit en moi ? Après tout ce temps ? Jamie, je… C'est une merveilleuse idée mais après la façon dont j'ai laissé Henrik, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. » Dit Jack en faisant les cent pas à travers la pièce.

Jamie resta silencieux, considérant ses mots.

« Tu n'aimerais pas au moins vérifier ? »

Jack s'arrêta, se tourna vers Jamie puis, après un long moment, soupira et acquiesça. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Si. Si j'aimerais. »

« Il est quelle heure là-bas ? » dit Jamie en regardant l'horloge. Il était presque 23h dans son petit appartement.

« Presque 5 heures du matin. Mais ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'une heure pour me rendre là-bas en volant. »

« Je viens avec toi. » dit Jamie, déterminé.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi tu pensais que tu allais vivre cette aventure tout seul ? »

« Je ne peux pas te porter au dessus de l'Atlantique ! »

Jamie croisa les bras et regarda Jack d'un air entendu.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Jack grogna, joignit les mains alors qu'il regardait brièvement la fenêtre, résistant à l'envie de simplement sauter. « Jamie… »

« Jack, je viens. C'est tout. » Dit Jamie en se déplaçant devant la fenêtre.

« Et pour tes cours ? Tu ne peux pas juste laisser tomber, c'est irresponsable de ta part. » Dit Jack en souriant moqueusement.

« Au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas, ils ont été annulés à cause du bazar que TU as mis à l'école. »

Jack marmonna dans sa barbe.

« Et pour ta mère ? Elle va mourir d'inquiétude si elle ne sait pas où tu es. »

« Je viens de lui envoyer un mail en disant que j'allais bien et que je faisais des trucs pour l'école. »

« Alors tu lui as MENTI ? »

« Techniquement, ce sont des recherches sur la Reine des Neiges. » dit Jamie avec un sourire en coin.

Jack leva les mains, exaspéré.

« Mon Dieu, tu ressembles tellement à Henrik. » marmonna-t-il en les reposant sur les accoudoirs, et attrapant son bâton.

« Bien. » dit-il en admettant sa défaite. « Nous partirons dès que tu es prêt. »

« Jack » dit Jamie en s'asseyant sur une chaise pas loin de lui. « Je suis aussi impatient que toi mais il est 5h du mat' là-bas. Tu ne penses pas que les gens dorment ? »

Jack se renfrogna. « Ça n'aurait pas été un problème si je ne devais pas t'amener. »

Jamie lui sourit, prit son carnet et l'ouvrit à une page blanche. « Désolé. » dit-il sans le penser.

« Alors que proposes-tu de faire en attendant une heure plus décente ? » demanda Jack en croisant les bras. « Vu qu'apparemment, c'est toi qui décide. »

Jamie lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Apprend moi un peu de Norvégien. » ( _Nav : A moi aussi stp._ )

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Du Norvégien. » répéta Jamie. « Tu as prétendu pouvoir parler toutes les langues. »

Jack se renfrogna. « Je PARLE toutes les langues, sale morveux ingrat. »

« Alors apprends-moi quelques trucs en Norvégien. Ça va être un peu bizarre si je comprends ce que me disent les gens, après avoir simplement regardé en l'air. »

« Ça a marché pour Elsa » dit Jack en venant lentement s'asseoir en face de Jamie.

« Ouais, je ne pense pas être assez beau pour que ça passe pour moi. » dit Jamie en souriant.

« Oh, je ne sais pas t'as une bonne silhouette. Du bon maquillage, et une bonne robe… » Commença Jack avant de vite se baisser pour éviter la tasse que Jamie lui lançait.

« Eh bien, tu t'es vite repris. » dit Jamie d'un air renfrogné.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Des années de pratique. » dit-il. « Donc que veux-tu savoir ? Les injures classiques et les piques sarcastiques ? »

« Je pensais plutôt à ce qui pourrait être utilise lors des conversations. Tu sais, des choses que je pourrais utiliser à Arendelle. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas juste être sarcastique ? »

Deux heures et huit pages de carnet plus tard, l'alarme sur le portable de Jamie sonna indiquant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Des canettes de boisson énergisante vides gisaient autour de la chaise de Jamie alors que Jack répétait la prononciation d'un mot et que Jamie le notait.

Jack s'arrêta, tandis que Jamie soupirait en s'adossant à son siège, les yeux levés au plafond.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas.. »

« Arrête. Je viens. » Dit Jamie en pointant son stylo vers Jack. « J'ai juste mal à la tête à cause de tout ces mots Norvégiens. »

« Et toute ces boissons énergisantes. » marmonna Jack.

« Le sommeil c'est pour les faibles ! » déclara Jamie en pointant son stylo vers le plafond, la tête toujours dans la même position.

Jack rit légèrement et secoua la tête. « Alors prépare toi brave guerrier, je suis prêt à partir. »

Jamie soupira, son bras retombant sur sa jambe.

« Ok. » dit-il en se hissant hors de la chaise. Il commença à mettre dans son sac, ce dont il pensait avoir besoin pour le voyage.

Jack le regarda empaqueter avec amusement des vêtements d'hiver, des livres, des carnets et son ordinateur avec des affaires de toilette et des magasines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on va faire ? » lui demanda-t-il alors que Jamie arrangeait le tout dans le petit espace.

« C'est le problème. » répondit Jamie. « J'en sais rien. Je veux être prêt. »

Jack s'appuya contre le mur et le regarda se battre contre son sac encore quelques minutes avant de le fermer. Jamie soupira et leva les bras.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. »

« T'es sérieux ? » lui demanda Jack, pas amusé.

« Oui mec. » dit Jamie en regardant derrière lui. « Donne-moi juste cinq minutes. »

Jack roula des yeux et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise que Jamie venait de quitter. Il soupira bruyamment.

« Très bien. » dit-il en faisant un geste de la main. « Dépêche toi ou je pars sans toi. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Jamie se tenait devant Jack, son sac sur son épaule et des couches de vêtements chauds visibles sous son manteau de laine. Il souriait.

« C'est bon. » dit Jamie en ajustant son écharpe. « On peut y aller. »

Jack lui adressa un sourire en coin et roula des yeux, assis sur l'accoudoir. « Prêt pour l'école ? Je te l'ai dit, je ne te porte pas au dessus de l'Atlantique. »

Jamie ouvrit la bouche, exaspéré. « Jack, je t'ai… »

« Ouais ouais. Je sais sale tête de mule. » Répondit-il en se levant de la chaise et en utilisant son pied pour ramasser son bâton. Jack alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le congélateur.

« Jack, je ne suis pas un expert mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aller à Arendelle via le congélateur. » dit sarcastiquement Jamie depuis le salon, les bras croisés.

Jack tourna la tête et adressa à Jamie un regard sardonique en sortant la boîte de la veille, celle qui contenait son alliance et celle d'Elsa. Puis, il ferma le congélo et rejoignit Jamie en ouvrant la boîte. Il en sorti la bille qu'il n'avait pas touché auparavant. Puis il ferma délicatement et mis la boîte dans sa poche.

Il tapota sa poche un moment avant de regarder Jamie, les sourcils froncés.

« Où est l'amulette ? »

« Oh. » dit Jamie. Il s'avança vers son bureau et prit le collier pour le tendre à Jack.

Jack le prit en murmurant un léger remerciement et le mit dans sa poche.

Jack soupira et leva la bille à hauteur de vue de Jamie. Celui-ci la regarda un moment puis regarda Jack

« Ok, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je te l'ai dit l'autre soir. C'est une version miniature des globes de Nord. Il me l'a donné une année pour Noël. »

« Ça peut t'amener n'importe où ? »

« Oui. En quelque sorte. » Dit-il en se corrigeant lui-même. « Un endroit. Tu ne peux aller qu'à un endroit avec ça. Je l'ai réglé une nuit au Pôle Nord. Quand personne ne regardait. Dans un moment de faiblesse je suppose. »  
« Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, juste gardé de côté. Je suppose que nous allons voir si ça fonctionne bien. »

Jamie eu le souffle coupé en réalisant. « C'est réglé pour Arendelle. »

Jack sourit doucement en roulant la bille entre ses doigts. « Pour le Palais de Glaces. »

« C'est toujours là ? »

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je t'attrape avant que tu ne dévales la montagne. »

Jamie pâlit un peu à l'idée, avant de rire nerveusement et de reculer d'un pas. « Heureusement que j'ai le crâne solide. »

Jack passa son bâton dans son autre main et le tendit à Jamie pour qu'il s'y accroche aussi.

Ils se regardèrent puis Jack secoua doucement le petit globe. Des nuances de bleu et de violet s'agitèrent à l'intérieure de la petite sphère.

« Palais des Glaces. » dit-il doucement avant de jeter le globe devant eux.

Il y eut une explosion de lumière dans la pièce puis un portail sombre s'ouvrit devant eux. Jamie regarda Jack.

« Bon, il doit faire sombre là-bas. » murmura Jack avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Sur ces mots, ils s'avancèrent et entrèrent dans le portail.

* * *

 **RAR !**

 **MHE2 :** _Quelle poésie ! Je te comprends. Imaginer l'état de Jack c'est horrible… En espérant que la suite te plaise !_

 **Lodovica :** _Contente que ça te plaise !_ _Il y a 22 chapitres en tout. Nous y sommes presque._


	18. Chapter 17

Jack leva son bâton lorsqu'ils sortirent du portail, les faisant flotter légèrement dans les airs. Il n'était toujours pas certain que le Palais des Glaces serait toujours là ou pas.

Aurait-il disparu après toutes ces années sans le pouvoir d'Elsa ? Après des décennies à subir les aléas de la météo ?

Jack retint sa respiration alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient aux ténèbres alentours. Il tourna la tête pour regarder autour.

« C'est toujours là. » dit Jamie dans un souffle alors qu'une lumière vive venait éclairer la pièce sombre.

Jack baissa les yeux et vit que Jamie tenait son téléphone portable dans sa main. Il le bougea dans tous les sens pour voir les structures de glace, toujours là malgré les années. Jack relâcha sa respiration et les posa au sol. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour essayer de tout voir.

Jamie fouilla dans sa poche avant d'en sortir quelque chose de petit et de le tendre à Jack.

« Tiens j'ai amené un briquet. Je ne sais pas s'il y a toujours des bougies ici. Tu as dit que vous en gardiez. »

Jack le prit et vola jusqu'au vieux chandelier qu'il avait allumé pour la première fois il y avait bien des années. Sous le regard curieux d'Elsa. Il ravala la vague d'émotions et de souvenirs qui arrivait et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il alluma les quelques bougies qui avaient survécues, sur leurs supports de glace, avant de revenir au sol.

Jamie siffla légèrement en regardant le château.

« Ouah. » dit-il doucement en marchant avec précaution sur le sol glissant.

« Ouais. » répondit Jack en regardant autour, empli d'émerveillement, de fierté et d'envie. « Ouais c'est ce que j'ai dit aussi. »

« Et elle, elle a juste… » Jamie claqua des doigts. « Comme ça ? »

« Eh bien, il y avait quelques mouvements de poignet et un peu plus de finesse. » répondit Jack en souriant. « Mais globalement oui. »

Jack fit faire le tour à Jamie, lui désignant les objets dont il avait parlé dans son histoire. Ils rirent devant la sculpture de glace représentant Jack, se situant maintenant dans un coin sombre proche de la porte d'entrée. Jack resta silencieux et respectueux alors qu'il montrait à Jamie la chambre. Le mobilier était intact alors qu'il n'avait pas été touché depuis près de deux siècles.

Jamie s'émerveillait du château, utilisant la lumière de son téléphone pour éclairer d'avantage, alors que le soleil se levait lentement à l'horizon.

Après avoir tout exploré, Jamie ajusta son sac sur son épaule et regarda Jack en souriant.

« Tu es prêt ? »demanda-t-il joyeusement à Jack.

Il hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Il était devenu silencieux au fur et à mesure qu'ils visitaient le château.

Il leva son bâton et le tendit à Jamie avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il se tourna et sourit à son jeune ami.

« Je suppose que nous devrions y aller avant qu'il ne fasse trop jour. Il ne faudrait pas devoir expliquer comment tu as fait pour flotter dans les airs n'est-ce pas ? »

Jamie rit et acquiesça. Il agrippa fermement le bâton et sourit à Jack.

« Ouais j'ai pas envie d'expliquer quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Allons-y. »

Jack plia légèrement les genoux pour prendre de l'élan avant de décoller brutalement. Ils sortirent du château à toute vitesse. La deuxième main de Jamie vint rapidement attraper le bâton alors que le sol s'éloignait encore plus de lui.

Jamie dégluti et leva les yeux, émerveillé par le paysage qui s'illuminait lentement. La neige se mélangeait avec le vert des sapins, et au-delà il vit la fumée s'échappant des maisons et autre bâtiments.

Jack resta relativement près du sol pendant leur petit voyage. Il ne voulait pas monter trop haut, au risque que Jamie soit vu flottant dans le ciel. Il regardait les zones qui s'approchaient. Le petit village qui abritait avant à peine une centaine de personnes, avait grandit. Des maisons modernes s'étalaient dans le paysage.

Un chemin pavé partait du bord de la falaise au port en dessous, avec son eau brillante et ses rangées de bateaux, navires et yacht amarrés au bord. Jack chercha du regard un lieu où se poser. Il choisi l'arrière d'un petit café, dont l'odeur indiquait qu'ils venaient de faire des toasts et du café frais. Jamie regarda Jack sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Ce n'est pas avec toutes ces boissons énergisantes que tu vas tenir. Je vais me promener un peu autour en attendant. » Dit-il en redécollant.

« Jack, Jack ! » siffla Jamie avant de grogner, ajustant son col et son écharpe. « Tu… Abruti. »

Il sorti de la petite rue entre les bâtiments, haussa les épaules en regardant autour pour vérifier que personne de regardait. Il entra ensuite dans le magasin. Un café ne sonnait pas trop mal en fait.

Jack flotta autour de la petite ville, notant que les magasins modernes avaient remplacés ceux dont il se souvenait. Il sourit en voyant que la boulangerie était toujours là, perpétuant son héritage avec fierté. Il devina qu'ils avaient modernisé leurs fours, supprimant ceux en bois.

Ses yeux bougeaient rapidement, essayant de tout capter d'un coup d'œil. La jetée avait été agrandit depuis la dernière fois. Au moins quatre quais en bois avec des navires de toute taille, et apparence, y étaient attachés.

Il se tourna de nouveau et regarda les boutiques. La librairie, la boutique d'art, une épicerie, une école et encore plus.

Il pouvait imaginer que les milliers de personnes qui vivaient ici, si ses estimations étaient exactes, avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Ils n'avaient qu'à se balader dans le village.

Il dégluti et se tourna lentement vers la structure se tenant derrière. Le palais.

Il y avait eu des changements aussi, nota-t-il. Une autre aile près du Fjord. Il pouvait seulement imaginer la prouesse que l'ingénieur avait réalisée. Il fut quand même un peu surpris, il pensait que le palais était déjà bien assez grand lorsqu'il y vivait. Des constructions modernes pour des temps modernes, supposa-t-il.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée principale et haussa un sourcil devant la quantité de caméra de surveillance, situées aux différentes entrées. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, il planait au-dessus de la cour. Il fronça les sourcils devant les panneaux qui annonçaient des « Visites Historiques du Palais » et listaient les heures.

Il senti ses épaules tomber. S'ils faisaient des visites historiques, alors il n'y avait manifestement plus de famille royale.

Il soupira. Il détestait l'idée de dire à Jamie qu'ils avaient fait le voyage pour rien. Il retourna au café où il avait laissé Jamie.

Jack se glissa à l'intérieur lorsqu'une jeune femme ouvrit la porte en poussant une poussette. Il remarqua Jamie qui récupérait sa commande et lui fit signe. Il pointa une petite table dans un coin et y vola, s'installant dans une chaise.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé. » marmonna amèrement Jamie en posant sa tasse et quelques pâtisseries sur la table.

Jack sourit en coin et en prit une. Il en arracha un morceau et le fourra dans sa bouche

« Je suis sûr que tu t'es bien débrouillé. » dit-il en mangeant la pâtisserie toute chaude.

« Ouais après qu'ils se soient moqués de moi en prétendant ne pas parler anglais. Je suis resté là en regardant mes notes avant que la plus vieille prenne pitié. » Dit Jamie avec amertume.

Jack regarda vers le comptoir et vit deux mecs et une fille. La fille semblait être la plus âgée et les deux autres semblaient juste sortis du lycée. Jack sourit.

« Tu t'en remettras. »

Jamie se renfrogna et prit un morceau de sa propre pâtisserie. Il en englouti un gros morceau. « Trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Il y a une visite historique du palais ce matin à 10 heures. »

Jamie sourit. « Super. Je vais pouvoir voir à quoi il ressemble. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Ça doit vouloir dire qu'il n'y a plus de famille royale. » dit-il une note d'oppression dans la voix.

Jamie s'arrêta, mâcha un peu et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Ou peut-être qu'ils n'utilisent plus la partie monarchique. Ou juste cette partie du palais ? Ils doivent toujours être dans les parages. »

Jack le regarda. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Dans tous les cas, nous devons attendre l'heure du tour. »

Jamie soupira. « Je vais devoir prendre beaucoup de café et de boissons énergisantes alors. » dit-il. « Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois faire quelque chose. On ira marcher un peu après ? Je dois rester en mouvement. »

Jack hocha la tête, le silence s'installant entre eux alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas du matin. Jack tourna la tête et regarda l'agitation matinale par la fenêtre. Jamie sorti son portable et chercha d'autre mots et phrases en Norvégien.

Quand ils eurent fini, Jamie rassembla les déchets. Il entassa le tout dans son gobelet vide avant de tout jeter dans une poubelle.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la porte, la jolie blonde derrière le comptoir l'appela. « A plus Jamie ! »  
Les deux autres garçons le fusillèrent du regard. Il sourit légèrement et lui fit signe en tenant la porte ouverte un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Permettant ainsi à Jack de se glisser dehors.

« Je crois deviner qui a prit pitié de toi. » dit Jack en frappant légèrement l'épaule de Jamie.

Jamie sourit, rit un peu et releva son col pour se protéger du vent. Ils passèrent devant quelques boutiques. Jamie s'étonna de les voir toujours fermées. Il s'arrêta devant la Galerie d'Art que Jack avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Jack n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, l'art moderne ne pouvant pas rivaliser avec les maîtres du classique. Si on lui demandait son avis, un cercle rouge sur une toile blanche ne lui parlait pas autant qu'un Da Vinci ou un Renoir.

« Jack regarde. » dit Jamie en désignant la vitrine. « C'est La Reine des Neiges. »

Jack arqua un sourcil alors qu'il vint observer la peinture stylisée derrière la fenêtre. Elle représentait une femme pâle, ses cheveux blanc rassemblés en une longue tresse, vêtue d'une robe pleine de boule blanche et avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle tenait un long et fin bâton d'argent avec, au bout, un magnifique flocon de neige œuvré. Elle tenait le bâton vers le bas, des lignes de neige tournant autour d'elle comme si elle amenait le blizzard sur le monde.

« C'est superbe. » dit Jamie dans un souffle. Il se redressa et poussa la porte du magasin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Jack en le regardant.

« Je veux voir ce qu'il y a d'autre à l'intérieur. Et ils sont ouverts. On a du temps à tuer, viens. Il fait froid dehors. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Oh étonnant. » marmonna Jamie en mettant un pied à l'intérieur. Jack flotta pour entrer.

La tête de Jamie se leva lorsqu'il entendit une femme lui crier dessus. Il s'avança et ferma la porte, regardant la fille qui était assise derrière un chevalet. Elle portait un tablier couvert de peinture. Elle lui criait dessus en norvégien, ce qu'il en conclut grâce aux leçons de Jack. Jamie leva les mains et lui sourit légèrement. Elle se détourna de son travail et le regarda. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux du chevalet sur lequel elle travaillait, un crayon se balançant dans sa main.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, je suis un touriste je ne parle pas Norvégien. Parlez-vous anglais ? » Dit-il nerveusement avant de désigner la fenêtre. « J'ai vu la peinture dehors. Celle de La Reine des Neiges. C'est vraiment bien. »

Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda un moment, l'étudiant.

« Elle te demandait si tu aimais laisser tout l'air froid entrer, alors qu'elle a eu du mal à chauffer l'endroit, ou si tu faisais ça pour la contrarier. Et elle a ajouté d'autres jolis mots mais je ne les répéterais pas. » Dit Jack en flottant vers le petit cabinet étrange remplie de statues de verre.

Jamie ne le regardait pas. Il avait des années de pratique à écouter mais sans suivre Jack du regard. Il se concentra sur la fille assise dans la pièce devant lui. Il y avait peu de lumière entre la salle d'exposition, dans laquelle se trouvaient Jack et Jamie, montrant tous les objets à vendre, et la salle de travail où elle se trouvait.

Il la regarda poser son crayon et bouger quelques objets sur sa zone de travail. Elle enleva son tablier et le posa sur une chaise avant de se hâter dans le couloir entre les deux zones. Elle souriait lorsqu'elle vint à porter de vue, ses mains jointes devant elle.

« Désolée. Certains garçons d'ici aiment m'ennuyer en ouvrant la porte lors des jours froids. J'ai pensé que vous étiez l'un d'eux. Je suis Emma. » Dit-elle en s'avançant pour tendre la main à Jamie. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Jamie lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh Dieu merci vous parlez Anglais. »

Elle gloussa. « Oui et quelques autres aussi mais ce n'est pas la question. Vous parliez de ma peinture de la Reine des Neiges ? »

« VOTRE ? »

Elle rougit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, mon grand-père me laisse tenir cette petite galerie durant mon temps libre. J'aime peindre. Les locaux aiment mon travail et la plupart d'entre eux ont déjà certaines de mes œuvres. J'ai même des œuvres de certains autres artistes locaux, c'est un… Oh quel est le mot que vous les Américains utilisez déjà … méli-mélo ? »

Jamie rit un peu et la suivi alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la vitrine. Jack la regardait, bouche-bé. Il lui adressa un rapide et perplexe regard avant de se rapprocher d'Emma et de l'écouter décrire sa peinture.

Jack ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la boutique en entrant, il avait regardé autour pour passer le temps. Mais son cœur s'était presque arrêté quand Emma était entrée. Il aurait juré qu'elle était Elsa pendant un instant. A cause de son port altier et des traits de son visage.

Emma avait ses cheveux blond-argenté rassemblé en une queue-de-cheval avec quelques crayons coincés dedans. Et maintenant que Jack regardait mieux, ses yeux étaient bleus-gris au lieu du bleu-glace perçant de ceux d'Elsa.

Jack soupira, alors que les traits d'Emma s'éloignaient de ceux d'Elsa. Son visage était un peu plus rond et ses lèvres plus pleines. Jamie continuait de le regarder avec perplexité quand Emma leur tournait le dos. Elle parlait avec passion de son travail.

Jack secoua la tête et sourit, faisant signe à Jamie de faire attention à elle.

« Eh bien, vous voyez, je fais quelques recherches sur la Reine Elsa. J'ai entendu des rumeurs, comme quoi elle serait à l'origine du conte de la Reine des Neiges. » Dit Jamie après qu'elle ait fini de parler.

Jack tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Jamie bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Les sourcils d'Emma se levèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres. « Notre Reine Elsa ? »

Jamie sourit également. « Elle-même. C'est pour elle que je suis venu. »

Emma hocha la tête.

« Êtes-vous déjà allé au Palais ? » demanda-t-elle sans perdre son sourire.

« Non, j'avais prévu d'aller faire une des visites. » dit Jamie en désignant la porte. « Je tue juste le temps en attendant. »

Emma retourna au comptoir avec la caisse enregistreuse et se pencha. Elle fouilla un moment puis se redressa avec un sourire sur le visage et quelques objets en main

« Ok. » dit-elle en revenant vers lui. « Ceci devrait vous aider un peu. »

La première chose qu'elle lui tendit fut un parchemin, qu'elle déplia après avoir coincé les autres objets sous son bras. Ils durent se mettre à deux pour l'ouvrir en grand. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude alors qu'elle appuyait le coin du papier sur sa hanche et pointait les noms sur l'immense arbre généalogique.

« Très bien, voyons cela. Elsa est… » Marmonna Emma en suivant les lignes avec son doigt. Elle atteignit celui d'Elsa. « Haha ! La voilà. »

Emma parla pendant quelques minutes de l'histoire de la monarchie d'Arendelle, bougeant son doigt de part et d'autre du nom d'Elsa, mais sans mentionner celui de Jack. Finalement, Emma prit vivement le coin que Jamie tenait et le mit sous son bras avec les autres objets. Elle commença à en sortir d'autre, lui sourit et rit légèrement.

« Vous savez quoi ? » dit-elle en lui souriant nerveusement. « Laissez moi attraper mon manteau et je vous ferais faire le tour moi-même ! »

Jamie cligna des yeux. « Vous, vous pouvez faire ça ? »

« Oh oui. » dit-elle en agitant nonchalamment la main. « Je le fais tout le temps. Je m'ennuie ici parfois, ou alors j'ai l'équivalent des artistes du syndrome de la page blanche. »

Elle soupira d'un air dramatique, portant le dos de sa main à son front. « La vie d'artiste est si dure parfois. » Elle gloussa et se dépêcha d'aller dans l'arrière-boutique, posant les objets qu'elle avait sous le bras sur le petit comptoir avec la caisse.

Le regard de Jack fut attiré par l'objet sous l'arbre généalogique. Il flotta dans sa direction et enleva doucement le papier plié de dessus. Jack eut le souffle coupé quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dessous.

« Jamie. » chuchota-t-il en fixant le comptoir.

Jamie fit quelques pas discrets dans sa direction, regardant la direction qu'Emma avait prise. « Jack, elle peut revenir à tout instant. »

« Jamie, c'est mon portrait de mariage. » dit Jack en pointant le papier glacé de 8 x 11 qui était sur le comptoir.

Jamie jeta un regard vers le couloir avant de s'avancer et regarder l'impression, le tirant un peu plus de sous le papier plié.

Immortalisée sur ce papier, se trouvait l'image de Jack et Elsa. Cette dernière portait une robe, dont l'artiste avait tenté de capter la magnificence sur la toile, avec ses jupes s'étalant autour d'elle alors qu'elle était assise sur une chaise. Jamie vit le diadème que Jack avait décrit, et elle semblait également avoir la broche monarchique que Jack avait décrite lors de la fête d'Henrik.

Jack se tenait derrière elle, ne ressemblant en rien à ce qu'il ressemblait en portant son pull et son pantalon marron. Il portait une veste militaire à col haut avec une écharpe et la broche en forme de flocon de neige qu'Elsa lui avait fait. D'autres broches décoraient la veste, avec des pompons argentés. Il avait un pantalon gris foncé et des bottes, ressemblant à un parfait gentlemen.

Jamie lui sourit.

« T'es pas mal Jack. »

Jack plissa le nez. « Le peintre a pris de foutues libertés. » marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. « Je ressemble à un paon comme ça. »

« Je suis désolée. » dit Emma en revenant rapidement.

Jamie fit une embardée en avant. Il glissa l'impression du portrait sur l'arbre généalogique plié et recula en lui souriant

« Pas de problème. » dit-il.

« Mon grand-père a appelé, je dois le tenir informé de quelques trucs très rapidement. Il est vraiment maniaque. Un trait de famille je suppose. » Dit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle enroulait son écharpe autour de son cou.

Jamie sourit et s'avança vers la porte, la tenant ouverte pour elle alors qu'il regardait Jack voler en dehors et s'appuyer contre le bâtiment. Emma sorti à sa suite et se tourna pour verrouiller la porte.

« Donc, vous êtes proche de votre Grand-père ? » dit Jamie en essayant de faire la conversation.

« Arrière-grand-père en fait mais oui. Très proche. Il est strict parfois mais il le faut. Il… Il a une réputation à tenir. Je ne comprenais pas ça lorsque j'étais jeune. » Rit-elle. « Non pas que je sois très vieille maintenant, mais j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. »

Jamie la regarda en silence, elle n'avait pas l'air plus âgée que lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, les sourcils froncés. Avant qu'il ait pu, elle tourna sur ses talons silencieusement et lui sourit largement et malicieusement, comme Jack aimait faire.

« On fait la course jusqu'aux escaliers ! » dit-elle en tapant un sprint.

« Mais hey ! Je ne sais même pas où je suis ! » Dit-il en lui courant après.

Il sourit alors que le vent lui portait son rire et il se dépêcha pour la rattraper, passant à travers les gens qui protestaient dans cette étrange langue qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Quand il atteignit les marches du palais, il était essoufflé et ne la voyait nulle part. Il se tourna et la chercha du regard, ses sourcils se fronçant de frustration.

« Je l'ai perdue. » dit-il aussi bien pour lui-même que pour Jack.

« Jamie. » entendit-il Emma crier. Il se tourna pour la voir lui faire signe, à côté d'un grand vigile, qui le regardait avec méfiance. Il la rejoignit, adressant un sourire nerveux à l'homme.

« C'est bon Sven, il est avec moi. » dit Emma en prenant le bras de Jamie et pénétrant dans le palais.

Jamie prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il regardait l'intérieur du vieux château. Il expira avec émerveillement.

« Je sais, c'est impressionnant hein ? » dit Emma en regardant autour d'elle. « J'y suis tout le temps mais ça continue de m'émerveiller. »

Jamie rit légèrement et hocha la tête. « Ouais, c'est… Ouah. »

Il ne savait pas dans quelle pièce il était, ni même à quel endroit du palais.

Les contreventements du haut plafond étaient peints en dorés, ou avaient été couverts d'or. Des peintures s'étalaient entre eux, ajoutant encore plus de luxe au tout. Le sol était en marbre et des motifs avaient été sculptés avec soin. Le tout était couvert d'une fine couche de cire et poli.  
Dès que Jamie se tournait, il voyait des grandes peintures couvrant les murs, et des tables avec des vases posées artistiquement dans les couloirs. Les lieux respiraient une ancienne et élégante richesse.

« C'est comme revenir dans le passé. » murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça des ''Visites Historiques''. »

« Sauf que nous n'avions pas l'électricité à l'époque. » marmonna Jack derrière lui.

Jamie résista à l'envie de se retourner et de lui faire un geste grossier.

« Donc par où on commence ? » demanda Jamie à Emma en levant les mains, souriant.

Emma réfléchit en souriant.

« Eh bien, GENERALEMENT, la visite commence du bas vers le haut. Faisons le à l'envers pour changer ! »

Jamie rit et acquiesça. « D'accord pourquoi pas. Après vous, guide. »

« Allez ! » dit Emma en prenant sa main et en s'avançant vers le grand escalier devant eux.

« Emma. » dit sèchement une voix masculine derrière eux. Emma s'arrêta et se tourna, toujours souriante.

« Grand-père ! » dit-elle joyeusement en poussant légèrement Jamie au bas des escaliers vers le vieil homme en costume.

Jamie déglutit, ayant l'impression de devoir s'incliner face à cet homme au port altier.

Il tenait une canne, même s'il ne semblait pas en avoir besoin, qu'il tendait devant lui. Ses cheveux blancs étaient bien coiffés et son regard d'un bleu perçant, rappelant celui d'un aigle, était posé sur Jamie. L'homme reporta son attention sur Emma.

« Emma, quand tu es dans le palais tu dois te comporter dignement. Quelque soit ta tenue. » Dit-il froidement.

Emma lui sourit, ayant l'air d'avoir entendu ses mots plusieurs fois déjà.

« Grand-père voici Jamie. J'allais l'emmener à l'étage faire une visite du palais. Aimerais-tu te joindre à nous ? Où est grand-mère ? »

« Caroline est déjà en haut je suppose. Elle vérifie la Chambre Rouge, je suppose. La tempête d'il y a quelques semaines a brisé le verrou, elle vérifiait les réparations. J'allais y aller à mon tour. Alors, oui, je vous accompagne. » Dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

« Super ! » dit-elle en traînant Jamie en haut des escaliers.

Jamie put entendre son grand-père soupirer derrière eux, alors qu'il les suivait. Emma lui prit de nouveau la main et l'emmena en haut du splendide escalier. Elle lui fit visiter les différentes pièces, expliquant leurs fonctions et ce que les monarques en ont fait au cours des siècles.

Curieusement, Jack fut absent de la visite mais Jamie ne pouvait pas le chercher.

« Allons voir la Chambre Rouge maintenant ! » dit Emma en le poussant dans le couloir maintenant. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de le pousser durant toute la visite.

« Est-elle rouge ? » demanda Jamie avec ironie.

Emma s'arrêta et lui sourit. « En fait non. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça. Peut être que quelque chose s'y est déroulé et que c'est resté ainsi. »

« Il y avait une porte rouge avant, mais Henrik trouvait ça trop effrayant quand il était petit. Alors Elsa l'a changé. Mais nous avons continué à l'appeler la Chambre Rouge. » Dit Jack en se posant à côté de Jamie.

Jamie ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, ce qui fit tourner la tête d'Emma vers lui.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui oui. Un frisson. »

Elle lui sourit, rit et le guida dans la pièce. On aurait dit un salon du début des années 1900. Elle fit signe à son grand-père qui était assis sur une chaise, près d'une femme d'âge mûr. Ses cheveux châtains clairs commençaient à devenir gris. Ils se tournèrent et sourirent à Emma quand elle entra.

« Oh bonjour ma chérie. »

« Alors tout va bien ici ? » demanda Emma en regardant autour.

« Oh oui. » répondit la vieille femme en hochant la tête. « Tout va bien. »

Le vieil homme hocha également la tête. « De très bonnes réparations. Pouvons-nous continuer la visite ? » Proposa-t-il en désignant la porte. « Je suis sûr que ton invité ne veut pas entendre parler des problèmes du palais »

Jamie jeta un œil autour de lui. « Mais et pour cette pièce ? »

Le vieil homme le regarda, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. « C'est un salon. Ça a toujours été un salon. Nous avons simplement changé les meubles. Satisfait ? »

Jack rit tandis que le plus jeune essayait de ne pas lui jeter de regard noir.

« Je l'aime bien. » dit Jack en flottant hors de la pièce. « Il a du cran. Et de la jugeote. »

Jamie rougit et jeta un bref regard à Jack avant de sortir de la pièce et de suivre Emma.

Elle lui sourit et avança en sautillant un peu. Elle tourna au bout du couloir.

« Jamie… » Dit Jack avec méfiance.

« C'est le chemin vers… » Sa voix mourus lorsqu'Emma s'arrêta devant une porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Notre vieille chambre. »

Emma sortie une clef de sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure. Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, grimaçant au grincement.

« Normalement, ça ne fait pas partie de la visite. » dit-elle. « Mais grand-père a dit que je pouvais vous le montrer, vu que vous faîtes des recherches sur Elsa. »

« Oh ? » dit Jamie en essayant de rester neutre.

« Ceci est, enfin était, la chambre à coucher d'Elsa et Jack. Ça n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. »

Jamie senti Jack tourner la tête vers Emma.

« Jack ? »

« L'époux bien-aimé d'Elsa. » dit-elle en souriant. « Une histoire très romantique en vérité. Mais leur fils, Henrik, a ordonné que cette chambre reste dans le même état qu'au milieu du 19ème siècle. Les seules choses qui ont été modifiées, ce sont la plomberie qui a été modernisée, et l'électricité. Et elle est nettoyée une fois par semaine. Sinon, elle est toujours dans le même état.

Les yeux de Jamie glissèrent vers Jack alors qu'il flottait dans la pièce. Il reporta son attention sur Emma lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas censé la quitter des yeux. Il sourit nerveusement, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau. Elle regardait également Jack. Elle porta rapidement son doigt à ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'entrer à la suite de Jack.

Celui-ci se tenait au centre de la pièce et regardait autour de lui.

A part pour l'éclairage moderne, Emma avait raison. Tout était comme avant. Le lit avait été fait, et tous les signes de la maladie d'Elsa avaient disparus. On aurait dit que la pièce attendait qu'ils viennent dormir. Son regard passa à la coiffeuse et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit le diadème préféré d'Elsa. Il était toujours posé au même endroit qu'après le mariage d'Henrik, ses joyaux brillant encore. La seule chose qui manquait, était la broche la désignant comme monarque.

Sa brosse à cheveux et ses épingles étaient disposées de la manière qu'elle aimait. La porte de l'armoire, celle qu'elle ne fermait jamais, était toujours ouverte révélant les vêtements à l'intérieur. Jack voulait s'avancer pour passer ses doigts dans les habits d'Elsa et sentir de nouveau son parfum.

Il reporta son attention sur le présent lorsqu'Emma reprit la parole. Il se tourna pour la voir parlant à Jamie.

« Vous voyez, Jamie, la famille royale d'Arendelle a un petit secret. » dit Emma en allant vers la coiffeuse. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande boîte en bois, que Jack n'avait pas remarqué.

Emma enleva le couvercle et commença à fouiller dans les nombreux papiers et enveloppes à l'intérieur.

« Vous vous souvenez du Jack dont je viens de vous parler ? Le mari d'Elsa ? »

Jamie hocha la tête, toujours confus.

Emma sourit et sorti une enveloppe, manifestement celle qu'elle cherchait. Jack vit qu'elle était scellée avec le même sceau qu'utilisait Elsa. Le sceau Royal d'Arendelle. Emma reposa le couvercle sur la boîte.

« La raison pour laquelle cette pièce a été laissée ainsi, c'est pour que Jack ait un endroit où rester si jamais il revenait. » expliqua-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tournait dans ses mains. « Parce que ce Jack, était Jack Frost. LE Jack Frost. »

« Il y a une tradition royale, une tradition familiale. » continua-t-elle en levant les yeux. Elle fit quelque pas vers Jack sans quitter Jamie du regard. « Nous écrivons une lettre à notre patriarche depuis longtemps parti, sur les événements majeurs de notre vie. Au cas où nous ne le voyions jamais. Et, vu qu'il n'est pas revenu depuis longtemps, c'est ce que nous pensons tous qu'il va se passer. Mais nous espérons tous, nous croyons tous, qu'un jour nous le verrons. Que nous le rencontrerons. »

Elle leva l'enveloppe. « Celle-là, c'est la première. Certainement la plus importante. » Dit-elle en se tournant. Elle regarda droit vers Jack, ses yeux bleus le fixant avec détermination et fermeté. Elle s'avança encore un peu vers Jack et lui tendit la lettre.

Elle lui sourit, lui adressant ce sourire resplendissant. Le sourire d'Elsa.  
« La lettre d'Henrik pour toi, Grand-papa. »


	19. Chapter 18

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous._

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'absence mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire IRL. Et je bosse sur d'autres histoires en ce moment, donc j'ai un peu délaissé Frostbitten. Et puis j'ai été happée par Once Upon A Time. Voilà. OUAT, c'est le mal._

 _Je m'engage donc à vous publier rapidement la suite. Je vais tout traduire maintenant._

 _Et puis mon beta-reader il fait que partir en vacances ce méchant ! Privé de cookie na !_

 _Enfin, voilà la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review,_

 _Navirina._

 **Disclaimer habituel**

 **Frozen © Disney  
ROTG © Dreamworks  
Frostbitten © Arialene**

* * *

Jack fixait Emma. Ses yeux descendirent lentement vers l'enveloppe jaunie dans ses mains. Elle continuait de lui sourire alors que les yeux de l'esprit passaient d'elle à l'enveloppe. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant l'écriture familière d'Henrik. Un seul mot était soigneusement marqué. « **Papa** ».

Lentement, il la lui prit des mains et senti son regard insistant. Il baissa les yeux vers la lettre, senti le papier lisse entre ses doigts. Il releva le regard, une tempête d'émotions se déferlant en lui.

« Tu peux me voir. » dit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux se dirigeant vers Anton et Caroline qui vinrent à ses côtés. Les yeux de Jack glissèrent sur chacun d'eux, la compréhension se lisant dans son regard après quelques instants. Ils lui souriaient, les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Vous pouvez tous me voir. » dit-il sans y croire.

« En effet, Grand-papa. » dit le vieil homme en souriant.

« Nous sommes vos… » Il fit un geste de la main. « Beaucoup de fois, arrière-petits-enfants. Il y a une lettre que nous avons tous lu. C'est presque un trésor familial en fait. Elle a été écrite par Henrik. Elle explique ce que nous devrions faire si, enfin quand, vous reveniez à Arendelle. Je suis Anton, roi d'Arendelle. Voici ma fille, Caroline et vous connaissez déjà Emma. »

Jack regarda de nouveau l'enveloppe, toujours sous le choc des révélations.

« Whoa, attendez. » dit Jamie en sortant de son coin, les mains levées pour appuyer ses propos. «Vous êtes de la royauté ? Je pensais que la monarchie n'existait plus. Avec les « Visites Historiques » du palais et tout. »

Emma lui sourit. « Il y a une autre aile, plus grande, dans laquelle nous vivons. » dit-elle. « N'ai-je pas dit que je connaissais plutôt bien le palais ? »

Jamie la regarda, sidéré. Puis un sourire apparu lentement sur ses lèvres et il rit légèrement, secouant la tête. Il baissa la tête en riant doucement et leva les yeux vers elle.

« Vous…» dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

« Moi. » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Quoi ? Vous pensiez qu'une princesse ne pouvait pas jouer avec les mots ? »

Il lui sourit en secouant la tête et regarda Jack. Son sourire fondit en voyant son vieil ami caresser le mot d'Henrik du bout des doigts. C'était clairement plus que ce que Jack avait imaginé trouver, lorsque Jamie lui avait suggéré de revenir. Ils avaient découvert qu'il avait une famille qui croyait en lui. Et il y avait cette lettre, écrite par Henrik.

« Jack ? » demanda doucement Jamie en s'avançant vers lui.

Jack échappa un rire un peu amer et leva les yeux vers sa nouvelle famille. Ces derniers le regardaient en retenant leur souffle.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. « Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver tout ça. Et surtout pas vous. Quand, quand Elsa est morte j'ai juste eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. Et je suis parti, loin. Je pensais, qu'après tout ça, tout le monde m'aurait oublié. »

« Mais revenir et trouver… » Dit-il en riant de nouveau. Les larmes commençaient à perler dans ses yeux. « Découvrir que tout est encore là. Je-je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi penser. »

Emma bondit pour l'enlacer. Jack se figea, ne s'y attendant pas, avant de sourire et de passer ses bras autour d'elle ce qui la souleva un peu du sol. Elle gloussa avant de s'écarter et de le regarder, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Grand-papa. » dit-elle alors qu'Anton et Caroline s'avançaient pour lier leurs bras autour d'elle. Jack les fixa un long moment avant de sourire en coin et de les enlacer.

« J'ai une famille, une maison. » murmura Jack en pressant les épaules de ses petits-enfants. « Je les ai toujours eu. Je suppose que je ne les ai jamais vraiment perdus. »

Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent. Emma le regarda, rayonnante, tandis que Caroline sortait un mouchoir en dentelle de sa manche et essuyait ses larmes. Anton se racla la gorge, tous regardant Jack. Celui-ci regardait l'enveloppe scellée, toujours dans ses mains.

Le patriarche centenaire inspira, retourna la lettre et brisa doucement le sceau. Il grimaça lorsque la vieille cire s'effrita et tomba. Il sorti, avec précaution, le fin parchemin de l'enveloppe et s'avança vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Il s'y appuya et lut les mots écrits par son fils il y a si longtemps.

 **1887**

 **Arendelle**

 **Papa,**

 **Je t'écris ceci, sans savoir si tu le verras un jour. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour te pardonner d'être parti. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Je ne l'ai découvert que récemment. Je ne pense pas que Tatiana et moi ayons partagé le même amour que Maman et toi. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit le puisse. Mais Tatiana est morte il y a quelques semaines et je comprends ce que tu as ressenti il y a de si nombreuses années.**

 **J'ai gardé votre chambre dans le même état, en espérant que tu tiennes ta promesse et revienne. Je ne pense pas que je serais là lorsque tu le feras. Je garde espoir que tu le fasses. Si non, j'ai laissé des instructions concernant la tenue de la chambre. J'ai raconté des histoires à ton propos à mes enfants. Ils ont de la magie aussi, Papa. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour leur apprendre mais je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi.**

 **J'ai gardé les lettres que tu m'as écris. C'était ce que j'attendais à chacun de mes anniversaires. Je les ai partagées. C'était un moyen de prouver à ma famille que tu es réel. Quand ils étaient petits, je me précipitais dans leur chambre lorsque les fleurs gelaient. Je les sortais, excité, pour leur montrer ce que Grand-père avait fait le matin, pour montrer qu'il tenait à eux. C'était ce que je me disais du moins.**

 **Je me suis juré, et mes enfants maintenant assez âgés pour comprendre l'ont également fait, que ce lieu serait toujours ta maison. Que la chambre de maman et toi serait toujours la même pour toi, et que tous connaîtrons ton nom, ton image.**

 **Ton histoire, ta légende, sera transmise avec respect de génération en génération jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes en ces murs.**

 **Avec amour,**

 **Henrik.**

Jack laissa ses mains tomber sur ses côtés alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder dehors. Il était stupéfait, sidéré, ravi et furieux contre lui-même. Il était furieux d'avoir été si lâche, d'avoir abandonné Henrik, de ne pas être revenu. Il avait tant manqué et à cause de quoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur d'être blessé ? Il se sourit amèrement à lui-même. Il avait oublié combien tout était merveilleux avec une famille. Le bon comme le mauvais. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se calmer, et replia soigneusement la lettre avant de la remettre dans l'enveloppe.

Il se tourna vers le centre de la pièce pour voir que tous le regardaient. Il leur sourit. Il restait quelqu'un qu'il devait voir.

« J'aimerais voir Elsa. » dit-il doucement.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Anton avant de tourner les talons et d'avancer vers la porte. « Puis-je vous montrer le chemin ? Nous avons quelque peu changé les choses depuis votre dernière visite. »

Jack hocha la tête et se pencha pour ramasser son bâton, qui avait dû tomber durant sa surprise. Il suivit lentement Anton dans les couloirs. Il lui était difficile de croire que ce vieux gentleman, ce roi âgé qui se comportait si royalement, était son arrière-petit-fils. Jack regarda sa tenue.

« Je me sens si peu habillé. » marmonna-t-il.

Anton rit. « Les notes d'Henrik précisent que vous ne portiez des chaussures que si Grand-maman vous en faisait. »

« Notes ? Il y a des notes sur moi ? »

« Oh oui. » répondit Anton.  
« Et je serais heureux de vous les montrer plus tard. Il y a aussi la boîte dans votre chambre. Il y a d'autres lettres d'Henrik et de chacun de vos descendants. C'est une sorte de rite de passage pour nous de mettre une lettre dans la boîte. » Continua Anton en indiquant la direction avec son bras. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Jamie, Emma et Caroline suivaient silencieusement.

« Quel genre de lettres ? » demanda Jack, sa curiosité piquée.

Emma s'avança rapidement. « Nous ne pouvons pas écrire n'importe quoi, ou la boîte serait remplie de lettres. Nous ne pouvons écrire la première qu'à nos 16 ans et ensuite, après chaque événement majeur de notre vie. Comme l'obtention d'un diplôme, ou la naissance d'un enfant. »

« Ou les décès. » dit doucement Caroline.

Le groupe tourna à un autre couloir qui menait à une grande porte avec un étrange panneau de sécurité à côté.

« Emma, voudrais-tu avoir l'honneur de le faire Je me sens un peu fatigué aujourd'hui. » dit Anton lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte.

« Bien sûr. » dit Emma en s'avançant. Elle appuya sur quelques touches sur l'écran puis leva un instant la main. Jack s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'un petit écran apparu. Emma releva la main, un large flocon de neige se formant dans sa paume. Jack regarda sa main avant de la regarder elle. Elle le regardait avec amusement.

« Tu-tu… » Dit-il en la regardant, un sourire sur le visage.

« Nous le pouvons tous. » répondit-elle en baissant la main. Le panneau devint vert et la porte s'ouvrit révélant le paysage extérieur et un chemin parfaitement entretenu.  
« Chacun de nous depuis Henrik. Rien de comparable à ce qu'Elsa pouvait faire. Il semblerait que depuis elle, nous ayons tous hérité d'un type de pouvoir. La neige, la glace, le givre. Vous voyez le truc. Un autre secret royal si vous voulez. »

« Au milieu des années 1900, » commença Anton en poussant légèrement Emma avec sa canne. « Ma mère, Catherine, a permis l'embellissement de toute cette zone. Malheureusement, au fil du temps et bien sûr des Guerres Mondiales, ces jardins et le grand cimetière juste derrière se sont un peu délabrés. »

« Mais peu importe. Comme vous pouvez le voir nous faisons en sorte de tout garder en le meilleur état possible. Nous avons quelques uns des meilleurs jardiniers au monde. »

Jamie regarda autour de lui, les bacs à fleurs vides étaient couverts par un grillage. Il regarda aussi les arbres nus dans la cour alors qu'ils avançaient. Il fronça les sourcils.

« On ne dirait pas. » marmonna-t-il.

« C'est parce qu'on est en hiver idiot. » dit Emma en revenant auprès de lui et glissant son bras sous le sien. « La plupart des fleurs n'aiment pas le froid. Revenez dans quelques mois et ce seront les plus beaux jardins que vous aurez vu. »

Elle désigna les fontaines et nomma les types de fleurs, qui sortiraient des différents lits de terre quelques mois plus tard lorsque les conditions seraient meilleures.

Anton, Jack et Caroline marchaient devant, en direction du cimetière. Anton expliquait à Jack les différentes améliorations et changements qui avaient eu lieu au fil des années.

Jamie tendit le cou pour essayer de tout voir et reporta son attention sur Emma lorsqu'elle gloussa.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous ne faîtes pas de recherches sur Elsa n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, en fait.. »

« Non, vous êtes là pour aider Jack. Vous êtes son ami n'est-ce pas ? »

Jamie senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Eh bien oui. Nous sommes amis depuis un moment. Il est en quelque sorte mon colocataire aussi. Ce fut… Ce fut un week-end vraiment bizarre pour être franc. »

« Oh ? »

« J'étais censé rentrer chez moi pour voir ma mère et ma sœur. » dit-il en ramassant un pavé dans l'herbe. « Et Jack a provoqué cette énorme tempête pour me faire rester. Donc j'ai décidé de lui demander s'il connaissait quelque chose à propos de la Reine des Neiges. C'était un devoir pour l'école au début, et il a commencé cette… Cette splendide histoire sur elle. Sur eux ! Cette histoire d'amour et maintenant, nous sommes là et c'est complètement fou. »

Emma lui sourit et le guida vers le cimetière à la suite des ses grands-parents.

« L'histoire d'amour entre Jack et Elsa nous est contée depuis notre plus jeune âge dans le palais. C'est un conte de fée devenu réalité pour nous. Moi et ma multitude de cousins. » Répondit-elle en éraflant le sol de son pied. « Je me rappelle grandir en m'habillant pour les Bals des Joyaux et courir partout avec mon diadème sur la tête. Nous regardions les étoiles et souhaitions que notre propre Jack Frost vienne et nous fasse perdre pied – oooh ! »

Elle lâcha un cri alors que son pied glissait sur une plaque de glace et qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Jamie attrapa ses bras et se pencha rapidement pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle le regarda, le rouge lui montant aux joues, et sourit honteusement avant de retrouver son équilibre. Elle se redressa et regarda la plaque.

« C'est embarrassant. » dit-elle en agitant la main vers la plaque de glace, la faisant disparaître.

« Donc, vous manipulez la glace ? » devina Jamie en lui souriant.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui même si on dirait que les Dieux s'amusent avec moi. Chaque hiver, je glisse sur la glace alors que je peux en créer rien qu'en y pensant. »

Jamie rit en reprenant la marche.

« Mais oui. Une superbe histoire d'amour. C'était dur de le voir parler de sa mort. » Dit-il doucement. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Anton et Caroline s'étaient arrêtés. Jack continuait lentement à avancer.

« Pour ce que j'ai lu dans le journal et les notes d'Henrik, Jack l'a très mal pris. Ça a brisé quelque chose en lui. » Dit Emma d'une voix douce, s'arrêtant également et regardant Jack s'agenouiller devant une tombe. « Même d'ici, on peut voir à quel point elle lui manque. Il l'aime tellement, même maintenant. On souhaiterait pouvoir la lui ramener. »

Jamie acquiesça, d'accord avec elle. Ils regardèrent silencieusement Jack pendant un long moment. Puis, la prise de Jamie se raffermit sur la main d'Emma, ce qui lui fait lever les yeux avec inquiétude.

« Jamie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Emma. » dit-il en lui souriant, ses yeux brillants de malice. « Que savez-vous sur les Trolls ? »

* * *

 **RAR !**

 **Mathilde96** : _C'est à peu près la même réaction que j'ai eu la première fois que j'ai lu cette fic. XD Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !_

 **Shadow** : _Oui il en reste quelques uns (4 sans compter celui-là) mais nous sommes proches de la fin. Je suis contente que la traduction te plaise et je te remercie de lire le reste de mes fics !_

 **Nyan-Mandine** : _Bon ne m'en veux pas mais au début au lieu de lire « mes feeeels » j'avais lu « mes fesses »… C'est ça de lire les reviews à 4h du matin… Et attend la fin de la fic avant de te dessécher. = ( Tu ne pourras pas lire le reste sinon !_

 **WolfEver** : _Merci !_

 **MHE2** : _Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas voir de review de ta part ! (C'est français ? Bah on s'en fout.) Toujours aussi enthousiaste. Eh bien tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Bon courage à toi._


	20. Navirina est un boulet!

Bien le bonsoir tout le monde!

Petite (grosse?) note pour vous raconter une histoire. **L'histoire d'une fille stupide**.

 _Navirina se réveilla un matin. Elle décida d'allumer son pc (oui directement) et de se faire un café en attendant qu'il démarre. Elle était de plutôt bonne humeur, elle avait fini de traduire Frostbitten et attendait que son beta-reader revienne de vacances. Il ne pouvait pas passer les vacances chez lui comme Nav? Non il était toujours en vadrouille. Larbin inutile._

 _M'enfin. Navirina lisait des fics sur son téléphone tout en mangeant. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, elle se décida enfin à retourner dans la chambre. Techniquement, son pc devait avoir démarré depuis le temps._

 _Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en rentrant dans la pièce! L'ordinateur affichait toujours "Démarrage de Windows" avec les couleurs des maisons de Poudlard!_

 _Après plusieurs heures de combat, de débranchage et redémarrage, la jeune femme dût se rendre à l'évidence: Son ordinateur était mort._

 _"_ _ **Bah, c'est pas bien grave. Il était en fin de vie de toute façon!**_ _" pensa-t-elle en retournant sur son téléphone._

 _Le lendemain, elle en avait un nouveau. On lui proposa d'envoyer son ancien pc chez un spécialiste pour essayer de récupérer ses fichiers. Elle refusa en expliquant que tout était sur son disque dur externe. Au pire, il devait rester 2 ou 3 images mais rien de bien grave._  
 _Elle jeta donc le vieux et régla le nouveau. Les réglages étaient simples: mettre du Jelsa partout où c'était possible. Et se battre contre Microsoft pour installer Windows 10._

 _Une fois cela fait, elle décida d'envoyer le Chapitre 19 tant attendu à la relecture et d'avancer dans ses autre fics. Mais en ouvrant ses dossiers, elle remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Les chapitres 19 et 20 de Frostbitten avaient disparus!_

 _Devinez où ces coquins étaient?_

 _Exact. Sur l'_ _ **ancien pc**_ _._

 _Après s'être cognée la tête contre le bureau, Navirina décida de tout retraduire. (En même temps elle n'avait pas d'autre choix...) Mais elle décida de revenir à son ancienne méthode: tout écrire sur papier puis taper sur l'ordi._

 _Elle attrapa donc son cahier et commença. Puis elle se dit "Bah je vais à Paris mercredi. 3h de train aller et 3h de train retour. J'aurais bien le temps de traduire!"_

 _Mais le jour dit, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son chargeur de téléphone était tombé de son sac. Elle ne le vit que dans le train. Elle décida donc d'économiser sa batterie tant que possible. Et à l'aller, elle se contenta d'écouter de la musique._  
 _Avec son amie, elles avaient prévu de s'arrêter chez elle quelque temps et Navirina aurait dû en profiter pour recharger son téléphone. Aurait dû. Parce que, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, notre pauvre JElsa-fan (ou JElsa-obsédée c'est selon) n'a pas de chance._

 _Elle ne put donc pas aller chez son amie. Elle passa la journée à stresser pour sa batterie. Au moment de monter dans le train le soir, il ne lui restait plus que 20%. Sachant que l'application "Fanfiction Reader" consomme énormément de batterie, Nav ne put pas traduire. Elle voulut donc avancer sur ses autre fics mais elle s'était levée à 6H, avait marché toute la journée et il était environ 20H30. Et elle n'avait qu'une tasse de café dans le sang. Donc elle s'endormait un peu sur le cahier. Elle laissa donc tomber._

 _Le lendemain, elle décida de continuer à traduire. Mais c'était sans compter sur Raptor Jésus qui devait sérieusement avoir un croc contre elle! D'abord elle n'arrivait plus à capter internet ce qui est plutôt essentiel pour utiliser les traducteurs, puis elle n'arrivait pas à écrire correctement. Sans compter les vidéos YouTube qui sortaient toutes à la suite. Finalement elle attendit que la motivation revienne. Et elle en profita pour finir la saison 4 de Once Upon A Time. OUAT c'est le mal je vous l'ai déjà dit._

 _Et la voici donc une semaine plus tard, en train d'écrire pour expliquer à ses lecteurs à quel point elle est stupide._

Donc, mes chers gens, le chapitre 19 arrive bientôt. Promis. Je vais passer une journée entière à tout retraduire, retaper... Puis je ferais relire et posterais. Donc vous aurez la suite en fin de semaine. Promis.

Maintenant, je vous laisse écrire dans les commentaires à quel point vous trouvez que **Navirina est un boulet.**


	21. Chapitre 19

_**Et je n'ai plus internet! Et j'ai des problèmes d'affichage!**_

 _ **YOUHOU! SORTONS LE CHAMPAGNE!**_

 _ **-va se jeter dans un lac façon Jack-**_

 _ **Blabla... Beta-larbin... Jus d'orange...**_

 _ **Frozen © Disney**_  
 _ **ROTG © Dreamworks**_  
 _ **Frostbitten © Arialene**_

Emma cligna des yeux, confuse.

« Les Trolls ? Comment ceux dans la forêt ? »

« Oui, vous les connaissez ? » demanda Jamie, l'excitation grandissant dans sa voix.

Emma le regarda, les sourcils froncés par la confusion. Puis quelque chose sembla faire un déclic dans sa tête. Un immense sourire fendit ses lèvres.

« Vous pensez que ça va marcher ? Vraiment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Cela dit, vous êtes de la famille royale. Peut être que ça fera une différence ? Ça a marché avant. »

Emma hocha la tête, toujours souriante, et sautilla vers son grand-père. Elle lui parla rapidement. Il se tourna vers elle et sembla désapprouver son plan. Il lui répondit rapidement en Norvégien. Elle agitait les mains en parlant. Sa grand-mère posa une main sur l'épaule d'Anton et parla d'une voix douce. Il finit par secouer la tête et fit un geste de la main. Emma l'embrassa sur la joue et enlaça Caroline avant de revenir vers Jamie.

« Allons-y. »

« De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas censés aller à la Clairière des Trolls. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais j'ai dit que c'était une exception. Et que je n'y allais pas seule. »

Jamie sourit et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir des jardins. Il espérait que sa folle idée fonctionne.

Jack prit une profonde inspiration et s'agenouilla devant l'ancienne, mais trop familière, pierre tombale. Il leva une main et glissa les doigts le long des lettres gravées. Il fit ensuite de même pour le flocon de neige au dessus. Puis il soupira et regarda le ciel.

« Oh Elsa, tu m'as tellement manqué durant toutes ces années. » dit-il les yeux fermés.

Le soleil perça les nuages et illumina la cour.

« Tellement de choses se sont passées. » continua-t-il en riant légèrement. « Nous avons toujours des petits enfants, peux-tu y croire ? Henrik s'est assuré qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi. Il doit y avoir des centaines de lettres, au moins, qui attendent que je les lise. »

Il secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas.

« Et il y a Jamie. C'est ce petit, enfin plus tellement maintenant, gars que j'ai rencontré il y a une décennie. Il m'a en quelque sorte aidé à me rappeler que je pouvais m'inquiéter pour les autres. Il me fait penser à toi. » Il rit amèrement. « Tu as bouleversé mon monde quand tu m'as laissé, mon amour. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Je pense que je ne l'aurais jamais été... »

Il soupira.

« J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le sol mouillé. « Je suppose que je ferais mieux de commencer par ce qu'il s'est passé après ta... Après ta mort. »

Emma riait alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers menant au Palais, traversaient les couloirs et passaient devant des peintures et des tapisseries centenaires. Ils passèrent ensuite les portes principales et descendirent les rues. Ils se fondaient dans la foule comme de simples gens. Emma guidait Jamie vers les bois.

« Attendez ! » L'appela Jamie lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la galerie d'art d'Emma.

« Quoi ? » Elle s'arrêta.

« Prenons cette image, celle du mariage d'Elsa et Jack. » dit-il, la respiration sifflante. Il se pencha pour reprendre son souffle.

Emma le regarda avec curiosité, sorti les clefs de sa poche et chercha la bonne.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement ennuyée. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Et la peinture que vous avez fait de la Reine des Neiges. » lui cria-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Je dois me remettre en forme. » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Comment j'ai pu autant perdre ? Foutu Jack et ses sucreries. Foutu ''Freshman 15''? » _(N/T : Je n'ai pas pu traduire ça. C'est une expression relative au poids que prennent les étudiants lors de leur première année. 15 pounds soit environ 7Kg. Si quelqu'un connaît un équivalent français, je suis preneuse !)_

Emma sorti une minute plus tard en tenant les objets demandés sous le bras. Elle se tourna, les tendit à Jamie et verrouilla la porte. Ils recommencèrent à avancer.

« A quoi vont-ils nous servir ? » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant les mettre dans son sac puis le jeter sur son épaule.

« Une référence. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Vous allez faire une sculpture de glace. » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Il regarda autour et fronça les sourcils. « Comment allons-nous nous y rendre ? »

Elle sourit et désigna la dernière boutique au bout de la rue. Il y avait une pancarte avec marqué ''Locations'' devant. Elle s'y précipita, ouvrit la porte et parla au propriétaire.

« Bon sang, elle doit passer son temps à courir ! » pensa Jamie en se penchant de nouveau pour reprendre son souffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Jamie envisageait de rejoindre Emma, la porte s'ouvrit et elle émergea. Elle tenait deux casques de moto avec elle. Elle en coinça un sous son bras et remercia le vendeur avant de refermer la porte. Elle se tourna vers Jamie, lui sourit et lui lança un casque. Il l'attrapa, le regarda puis leva les yeux vers elle. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Je nous ai trouvé une monture ! Mais nous devrons marcher une partie du chemin. Les machines et l'électronique ne fonctionnent plus quand on s'approche de la Clairière. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec les » elle agita les doigts de sa main libre. « Énergies. »

Elle se tourna et lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Vous avez loué une moto ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et rit doucement.

« Non, idiot, ça ne nous amènerait pas loin. J'ai loué une motoneige. »

Jamie senti le sang quitter son visage. « Je ne suis jamais monté sur un de ces engins. »

Elle pouffa.

« Je m'en doutais. Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'en ai souvent conduit. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. » dit-elle en dérapant sur une plaque de glace.

Jamie dégluti alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui avec un grand sourire. Puis elle descendit rapidement la rue jusqu'à un abri. Elle utilisa un jeu de clés, que Jamie n'avait pas vu dans sa main, pour enlever le cadenas et ouvrir la porte. Jamie recula et haussa un sourcil en l'entendant grogner. Il avança la tête et la vit pousser une motoneige sur une rampe puis le sol. Ils grimacèrent tous les deux au son du métal contre le métal et elle secoua la tête lorsqu'il s'avança pour l'aider.

« Non c'est bon je m'en occupe. Je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez. Ça peut être dangereux si vous ne savez pas ce que vous faîtes. »

Il leva les mains et la regarda manipuler le lourd véhicule. Elle le mit dans la position voulue puis s'assit dessus et enfila son casque.

« Montez. » Dit-elle en désignant le siège derrière elle.

Jamie dégluti, mit son propre casque et s'assit derrière elle. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Emma tourna la tête en relevant sa visière.

« Jamie, vous allez devoir vous rapprocher de moi. Et vous tenir. Ces engins vont vite. » Dit-elle avant de rebaisser sa visière et de retourner.

Il s'avança et passa avec précaution ses bras autour de la taille d'Emma. Celle-ci lâcha le guidon pour resserrer la prise du jeune homme. Puis elle démarra la machine.

« Prêt ? » Lui cria-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête contre son épaule et la machine fit un bond en avant, propulsant Jamie contre Emma. Il la senti rire alors qu'ils filaient à toute allure dans les bois. Heureusement, elle était meilleure pour conduire que pour marcher sur la glace.

Jamie essaya de ne pas grimacer alors qu'ils passaient à côté de larges sapins et au-dessus de digues enneigées. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé un trajet en motoneige. Emma donna un nouveau coup de poignet sur le guidon et la machine accéléra. Ils roulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure, même si Jamie avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous.

Il sursauta lorsque la motoneige perdit de la puissance. Ils ralentissaient.

« Il y a un problème ? » Cria-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et donna un coup d'accélérateur. La machine avança encore un peu puis rendit l'âme.

Emma soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Elle enleva son casque et arrangea sa queue-de-cheval.

« Non tout va bien. Nous sommes proches de la Clairière maintenant. » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt vers le Nord. « Environ 100 mètres dans cette direction. »

Jamie enleva également son casque et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de le poser. Il regarda ensuite Emma. Elle attachait de drôle de planches à ses pieds. Elle lui en tendit une paire en souriant.

« Mettez ça. La neige est plutôt profonde ici. »

Il les prit et les regarda, confus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des raquettes. Il suffit de les attacher à vos chaussures. Ça vous permettra de marcher dans la neige. » _(N/T : J'en ai utilisé une fois. J'ai jamais réussi à marcher avec. Mais c'était rigolo.)_

Il en souleva une et la tourna dans tous les sens, complètement perdu. Emma gloussa et la lui prit des mains.

« Allez garçon des villes, laissez moi faire. Donnez moi votre jambe. »

Jamie rougit et tendit la jambe. Il la regarda positionner la planche sur son pied et l'attacher à sa chaussure. Elle fit la même chose avec son autre pied.

Quand il voulu se lever, elle secoua la tête.

« Pas encore, regardez moi marcher avant. » Lui dit-elle.

« Marcher ? »

« Oui. Si vous glissez, vous allez avoir plein de neige dessus. Et ce n'est pas du tout le but. Vous devez avancer... » Elle fit de grand pas pour lui montrer. « Comme ça. »

Jamie commençait à penser que ces 100 mètres allaient être bien plus difficiles que prévus. Il sourit à Emma, ajusta son sac à dos et se leva. Il fit quelque pas, en levant les jambes comme elle lui avait montré, avec ces étranges chaussures.

« Vous allez vous habituer. » Dit-elle avant de se tourner et d'avancer.

Ce fût la plus longue ''courte'' distance que Jamie ait parcouru de toute sa vie. Ses jambes le brûlaient à cause de l'étrange démarche. Emma n'avait pas cessé de lui parler mais il était tellement concentré sur ses pieds qu'il n'avait presque rien écouté. Il voulu embrasser le sol herbeux de la clairière lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Ils avancèrent mais devaient toujours marcher bizarrement. Les planches à leurs pieds n'avaient aucune flexibilité.

« Bonjour ? » Appela Emma en regardant les étranges pierres dans la zone. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Silence. Emma fit la moue. Jamie tapota son épaule et se pencha pour défaire les attaches. Il posa son pied sur l'une des étranges pierres qui remplissaient la clairière. Alors qu'il défaisait les liens de ses raquettes, Jamie entendit rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? » Demanda-t-il à Emma.

« Hein ? » Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle était en train de défaire ses liens.

Jamie fronça les sourcils. « Désolé. Je pensais vous avoir entendu rire. »

Elle roula des yeux et commença à défaire son autre pied. Jamie baissa le regard vers son pied et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il aurait juré avoir vu un œil qui l'observait. Il ferma les yeux un moment et les rouvrit.  
Non c'était un simple rocher. Un étrange mais parfaitement rond rocher.

Il appuya son autre pied dessus et entreprit de défaire les lacets. Il entendit de nouveau rire.  
Il regarda Emma qui fronçait également les sourcils.

« Ce n'était pas moi ! » Dit-elle en levant les mains.

Jamie défit un peu plus les liens. Le rocher bougea et rit. Rit. Jamie tomba à la renverse et regarda le rocher.

« Mon caillou a rit. » dit-il, abasourdi.

« Oh, bravo Golla ! » Dit une voix derrière eux.

Soudain, tous les rochers tremblèrent et bougèrent, roulant dans différentes directions.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! » protesta le rocher dénommé Golla. « Tu sais à quel point je suis chatouilleuse. »

Emma et Jamie se rejoignirent alors que les rochers leur passaient à côté et se rassemblaient en cercle autour d'eux. Ils commencèrent à parler tous en même temps. Ce fut rapidement un véritable vacarme. L'un d'eux roula vers Jamie et Emma et se redressa, révélant une forme humanoïde.

« Princesse ! » dit-elle. Enfin Jamie pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une ''elle''. « Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu l'un d'entre vous ici. »

Emma la regarda. « Vous-vous me connaissez ? »

« Bien sûr, vous ressemblez beaucoup à Elsa. Mais j'aimerais voir l'un des enfants de Kristoff de temps en temps. Une grand-mère aime dorloter ses petits-enfants ! » Dit-elle en tirant sur le pantalon d'Emma. « Mais que portez-vous donc ? »

Emma regarda Jamie avant de baisser le regard vers le rocher femelle. « Excusez moi mais... Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Bulda. » Elle fit tourner Emma. « Où sont vos jupes ? »

« Euh nous ne portons plus de jupes. Sauf pour les occasions spéciales. Êtes-vous un Troll ? »

« Je vois. Mon Dieu ce que les temps ont changé. » Dit-elle en se dandinant pour regarder Jamie.

« Oui je suis un Troll. Un Troll des roches. Vous venez à la Clairière des Trolls et vous êtes surpris de voir des Trolls ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Euh salut. Je suis un de ses... Amis ? Et à Jack. Nous sommes venus... »

« Oh ! Vous êtes » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil. « Amis. Je vois. »

Emma s'avança. « Non non. Nous voulions votre aide. »

Jamie rougit. « Euh oui. De l'aide. Nous voudrions parler à Pabbie. »

« Pabbie dort. » Répondit distraitement Bulda. « Alors, quand vous êtes vous rencontrés ? »

« Ce matin. » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Ils se regardèrent.

« Mais vraiment, nous voulons simplement... » Essaya de nouveau Jamie.

« Hm-hm. » Continua Bulda en hochant la tête et en lui souriant. Elle attrapa leur mains et les tira vers le cercle. « Les gars, nous avons un autre couple à former. »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Emma en se tourna vers Jamie avec de grands yeux.

« Non, non, NON ! Nous voulons ramener Elsa ! » Cria Jamie en retirant sa main. Il grimaça un peu en la frottant. Il leva les yeux. La clairière était silencieuse et les Trolls les regardaient.

« Pour Jack. » ajouta-t-il plus doucement. « Nous voulons essayer de ramener Elsa pour Jack. »

Il y eut un bruit de roulements et quelques murmures. Les Trolls s'écartèrent et une large pierre apparue. Un très vieux Troll, portant un grand manteau en mousse, s'approcha.

« Pabbie. » Chuchota Jamie en inclinant la tête vers l'ancien Troll.

« Princesse. » Dit Pabbie en regardant Emma. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers Jamie. « Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Jamie lui sourit.

« Nous voudrions que vous nous aidiez à ramener Elsa, pour Jack. »

Pabbie le regarda, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

« Et qu'avez-vous prévu ? Je pourrais ne pas être en mesure de vous aider vous savez. Je ne peux pas tout faire. »

Jamie prit une profonde inspiration et fit un signe à Emma. Il lui avait expliqué son plan pendant qu'ils courraient dans la ville, et sur le trajet entre la motoneige et la clairière.

« Faîtes votre truc. » lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire encourageant. « Vous voulez les images ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas pour le moment. Je connais bien assez son image. »

Emma recula de quelques pas, enleva les gants qu'elle avait mit pour le trajet en forêt et se frotta les mains.

« Ça va me prendre un peu de temps. » Le prévint-elle. « Je veux que tout soit parfait. »

Jamie haussa les épaules et posa son sac à dos derrière elle. Il se tourna et regarda la clairière en souriant. Pabbie n'avait pas dit non, c'était certainement bon signe.

Il marcha lentement dans la clairière, examinant les creux dans les murs rocheux et les petites grottes. De temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Emma avait d'abord conjuré un gros bloc de glace et le sculptait maintenant en forme de femme.

Il pouvait lire la concentration sur son visage, exactement comme ce matin là dans sa boutique.  
Il continua sa marche dans la clairière. Il ne voulait pas la déranger en traînant à côté d'elle. Marcher l'aidait à déstresser, éclairer son esprit et penser à ses problèmes. Il aimait marcher mais pas vraiment courir.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit un tas de neige au-dessus de lui. Il le rejoignit et regarda autour. Il n'y avait pas d'autre neige dans les environs. De grands arbres couvraient la clairière alors il n'y avait que de la terre avec de la mousse et de l'herbe. En s'approchant un peu plus, il réalisa que le tas avait la forme d'un bonhomme de neige.

« Olaf. » murmura-t-il, une note d'émerveillement choqué dans la voix.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qui a dit mon nom ? » Dit le bonhomme de neige en se levant de son lieu de repos. Enfin sa tête se leva.

Jamie le fixa. Son nez-carotte était parti mais Jamie ne pensait pas qu'Elsa ait fait d'autre bonshommes de neige enchantés dans sa vie.

« Olaf tu es toujours vivant ? » Dit Jamie, incrédule. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Olaf se déplaça et d'autre parts de son corps furent visibles. Il lui manquait un bras et de la neige avait fondue à certains endroits. Le nuage, que Jack avait décrit, flottant au-dessus de lui semblant sur le point d'exploser. Quelques légers flocons continuaient de tomber.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien mon pote. » Dit Jamie en se baissant. « Je suis un ami de Jack. »

« Oh ! Bonjour ! » dit Olaf en lui souriant. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne pas parlé à quelqu'un. Je suis venu ici quand la magie d'Elsa a commencé à disparaître. J'ai failli fondre. Je pensais que j'allais disparaître mais je suis ici depuis... Depuis je ne sais combien de temps. »

Jamie lui sourit et leva la tête en entendant Emma l'appeler.

« Désolé mon pote, je dois y retourner. Je te parlerais un peu plus dans quelques minutes. »

Jamie revint en trottinant vers Emma, à l'autre bout de la clairière. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle sculptait le visage d'Elsa.

« Sortez moi les images maintenant. » Dit-elle sans se détourner de son œuvre. « Je veux m'assurer que tout est correct. »

Jamie se pencha et défit le paquet. Il sorti les images et les tendit à Emma pour qu'elle les regarde.

« Est-ce que je lui fait le bâton ? » demanda-t-elle en les observant. Elle les regarda un moment puis reporta son attention sur son travail.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Jack en a un. » Raisonna Jamie. Il la regardait créer avec émerveillement.

Emma haussa les épaules et leva les bras. Elle les baissa ensuite, d'un mouvement fluide, pour créer le bâton. Elle eut à peine à le modifier.

« Ça a été rapide. » Commenta-t-il.

« Vous ne savez pas combien de temps j'ai passé à le peindre. » marmonna-t-elle. « Je pense pouvoir le faire en dormant maintenant. »

Elle se tourna et regarda de nouveau les images. Elle se mordit la lèvre, concentrée. Elle vérifiait chaque détail.

Après de longues minutes, et un peu plus de magie, elle soupira et recula.

« Voilà. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant nerveusement Jamie.

« C'est Elsa. » dit une voix derrière elle.

Emma sursauta, baissa les yeux et lâcha un petit cri. « Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

« C'est Olaf. » dit Jamie.

Olaf sourit à Emma. La jeune femme se tourna vers Jamie et le fixa.

« Olaf ? Genre LE Olaf ? »

Jamie acquiesça. « Il semblerait. Apparemment la magie d'Elsa était très puissante. »

Emma restait immobile, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois. Pabbie prit la parole.

« Est-ce que vous vouliez ? » dit-il doucement. Il regardait Jamie et Emma d'un air entendu.

Jamie regarda Emma et hocha la tête. Il sorti son calepin de sa veste et tourna les pages, jusqu'aux croquis des runes de l'amulette de Jack. Il espérait les avoir correctement traduites. Emma inspira profondément et s'inclina face au Troll.

« Je souhaite faire un vœu Pabbie. »

Les sourcils rocailleux de Pabbie se haussèrent et il la regarda sans rien dire un long moment. Finalement il soupira et regarda Jamie.

« Quelqu'un a enfin observé l'amulette que j'ai donné à Jack. Je suppose que c'est vous ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en retenant son souffle. Pabbie hocha lentement la tête.

« Je vous accorde un vœu, un seul, Emma d'Arendelle. »

Emma et Jamie se regardèrent en souriant. Emma inspira de nouveau, pour se calmer, avant de parler.

« OK. Je voudrais que vous rameniez ma sept fois arrière-grand-mère, l'ancienne Reine d'Arendelle, connue sous le nom d'Elsa sous forme d'esprit qui sera connu en tant que Reine des Neiges. »

Pabbie la regarda un long moment, pesant ses mots.

« Vous avez un très bon vœu ma chère. Mais pour que je puisse le réaliser, j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'Elsa. Quelque chose de puissant, comme sa magie. »

« Mais, et moi ? » Dit Emma en perdant son sourire. « Je suis sa descendante et je suis juste là. Et ceci » elle désigna la statue de glace derrière elle. « est fait avec sa magie. La magie de notre famille. »

Pabbie secoua la tête. « Ce doit être directement relié à elle. »

« Comme moi ! » dit Olaf.

Jamie et Emma le regardèrent. « Olaf... »

Olaf se dandina jusqu'à Pabbie et lui sourit. « Elsa m'a créé avec sa magie, alors vous pouvez m'utiliser n'est-ce pas ? »

Pabbie le regarda et hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui mais cela mettra fin à votre existence Olaf. »

Olaf hésita et se tourna pour regarder la statue de la Reine des Glaces. Puis il sourit.

« Un jour, j'ai dit que certaines personnes avaient le don de vous faire fondre. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour le prouver. »

Il eut un sourire en coin et regarda Emma. « Vous lui direz qu'elle m'a manqué ? Et que je suis content qu'elle soit de retour ? »

Emma sourit, se baissa et l'enlaça doucement. Olaf rit légèrement et se tourna vers Pabbie en fermant étroitement les yeux.

« Prêt. » dit-il, sa main restante serrée en un petit poing à son côté.

Pabbie agita son bâton, parlant une langue étrange et depuis longtemps disparue. Jamie et Emma le regardaient en retenant leur souffle. La forme usée d'Olaf passa du bonhomme de neige animé à un bonhomme de neige ordinaire, avant de se transformer en un large nuage de neige et de terre. Ce nuage tourbillonna ensuite au-dessus de la statue de glace. Le tonnerre gronda et le vent se leva sur la clairière, faisant reculer de quelques pas Jamie et Emma. Ils levèrent les mains pour protéger leurs yeux.

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Le vent, la neige, le tonnerre. Tout disparu. Seuls le calme et le silence restaient.

Les deux jeunes adultes baissèrent les bras pour regarder et Emma eut un hoquet de surprise.

Juste en face d'eux, semblant tout droit sortir du portrait de mariage, et tenant le bâton dessiné par Emma, se tenait une Elsa quelque peu confuse.

« Elsa... » chuchota Jamie.

Elsa tourna rapidement la tête vers eux, tenant son bâton comme une arme peu familière.

« Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Emma lui sourit en levant les mains.

« Elsa, vous souvenez-vous avoir vécu à Arendelle ? Et avoir été mariée à Jack Frost ? »

Elsa plissa les yeux. « Évidemment, je suis la Reine. Et bien sûr que je m'en souviens. »

Emma regarda Jamie en se mordant la lèvre et continua. « Vous souvenez-vous avoir été malade ? »

Elsa dégluti et hocha la tête. Jamie parla d'une voix douce.

« Vous êtes morte Elsa, il y a très longtemps. Pabbie » Il désigna le vieux Troll derrière lui. « Vient de vous ramener. Vous êtes un esprit maintenant, comme Jack. Vous êtes l'esprit de la Reine des Neiges. »

Un rictus passa sur le visage d'Elsa, mais ni Jamie ni Emma ne surent comment l'interpréter. La Reine regarda autour d'elle.

« Jack est ici ? Il va bien ? »

Emma regarda Jamie.

« Jack... Jack n'a pas supporté de vous perdre. Il-il est à Arendelle en ce moment. Il visite votre tombe. C'est la première fois en presque 200 ans qu'il revient. » répondit prudemment le jeune homme.

Elsa le fixa. « Ce-cela fait presque 200 ans que je suis morte ? » Elle porta les mains à sa poitrine.

Emma s'avança rapidement, prit les mains d'Elsa et lui sourit. « Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de questions. Et nous allons essayer d'y répondre. »

Elsa acquiesça, le regard vide. La réalité commençait à pénétrer son esprit. Emma l'aida à s'asseoir. Jamie tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la clairière et déglutit. Il pouvait à peine voir le haut du palais d'ici.

Cette partie du plan s'était déroulée sans accroc. Maintenant il fallait juste convaincre Jack qu'il s'agissait de la véritable Elsa.

Et cela risquait d'être la partie la plus difficile.

 _Merci à tous pour vos encouragements! Mais malheureusement j'ai eu encore pire: Plus internet! T_T Je n'y aurais accès qu'occasionnellement pour une durée indéterminée... En gros, je suis en CDI avec la poisse._

 **RAR:**

 **Cortisalia** **:** _Ah ce fameux chapitre 15... Tout le monde le déteste je crois! Merci à toi!_

 **Yunoki** **:** _C'est vrai que cette histoire est magnifique. J'ai envie de pleurer parfois en écrivant. ^^_

 **MHE2** **:** _Eh bien faut croire que non! Moi aussi je me suis posée la question. :o Merci de tes encouragements._

 **Nyan-Mandine** **:** _Le sommeil c'est pour les faibles! :D_

 **Rainkebell** **:** _Oui Emma. T_T Mais bientôt! Bientôt nous aurons la suite!_

 **Renard Bleu** **:** _Ça va peut être paraître bizarre mais je ne VEUX pas qu'un film JElsa officiel sorte. Toute la magie serait gâchée à mon avis._

 **Kageno Koibito** **:** _Ok... Alors première chose: Merci. Merci de ta review. J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en la lisant. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas mais j'essaie de faire au mieux en la traduisant. Et voir ce genre de review me fait énormément plaisir. N'hésite pas à me dire s'il y a des erreurs de traduction, si c'est pas correct... Bref n'hésite pas._  
 _Non moi mon pc était complètement mort. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. :/ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! J'essaierais de publier la fin avant vendredi mais tout dépendra de mon bêta..._


	22. Chapter 20

« … Je te le jure Elsa, tu aurais du mal à croire à quoi ressemblent les villes maintenant. C'est incroyable. Tellement de gens et des bâtiments qui s'élèvent à plus de cent mètres ! » Disait Jack, toujours devant la tombe. « Ils appellent ça des Grattes-ciels. Et pour certains, on dirait que c'est vrai. »

« J'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir tout ça. Tu adorerais. » dit-il doucement en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il sourit.

Il tourna la tête vers le groupe derrière lui et senti son sourire disparaître. Caroline et Anton étaient toujours là, mais Jamie et Emma avaient disparus. Jack fronça les sourcils. Il était certain que Jamie ne partirait pas sans lui. Il prit son bâton, posé au sol à côté, et revint vers Anton et Caroline.

« Où sont Jamie et Emma ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant autour.

Caroline le regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh ils sont allés à la Clairière. Ils devraient bientôt revenir. Ils sont partis peu de temps après que vous soyez allé à la tombe. »

Jack senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. « La clairière ? »

« Dans la forêt. » précisa Anton. « Une rumeur courre, comme quoi elle serait habitée par des Trolls. Mais je pense qu'il ne s'agit que d'un conte pour enfants. »

Jack se figea. Qu'avait fait Jamie ? Et Emma ?

« Oh non... » souffla Jack, les yeux rivés sur la forêt. « Ont-ils dit pourquoi ? »

Anton et Caroline se regardèrent.

« Non mais ils semblaient excités par quelque chose. »

Jack déglutit difficilement, la crainte montant en lui. « Je dois y aller. Restez ici s'il vous plaît. Je-je vais les ramener. »

Il décolla comme une flèche, tourna un peu sur lui-même pour se repérer et alla en direction de la forêt. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait ? Ou qu'avaient-ils essayé de faire ? Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et effleura la rune à l'intérieur. Il était dangereux de conclure avec les Trolls, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Alors qu'il atteignait la lisière de la forêt, il entendit un son. Les notes familières d'une chanson qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Jack s'arrêta, la crainte qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt s'intensifiant. Était-ce une ruse ou un piège tendu par Pitch ? Jack senti son sang se glacer. Si c'était le cas, Jack pourrait-il le gérer seul ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre que les autres Gardiens arrivent, alors il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dépêcha de passer la forêt, espérant que Jamie et Emma iraient bien à son arrivée.

Tellement de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Tellement de vieilles inquiétudes et de plus vieux souvenirs.

Et enfin il la vit. L'ancienne et familière voûte d'arbres.

Il s'arrêta et retint sa respiration un moment. Il ferma les yeux, entendant toujours cette chanson. La mélodie venait de juste en dessous de lui. Cette chanson l'appelait, comme le chant des sirènes.

Redressant les épaules, Jack descendit et se posa juste à l'entrée de la clairière. Le chant s'arrêta. Jack entra avec prudence, son bâton tendu devant lui. Il se figea quand son regard se posa sur Jamie et Emma. Ils lui souriaient. Le Gardien les rejoignit rapidement.

« Mais enfin qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici ! C'est dangereux. » siffla-t-il en jetant un regard prudent autour. Il vit les formes familières des Trolls.

Il les ignora et se retourna vers les deux jeunes adultes.

Ils se regardèrent brièvement avant de se focaliser sur quelque chose derrière lui.

La peur de Jack se transforma en panique.

« Jack. » dit une douce voix derrière lui.

Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Elle avait hanté ses rêves, ses pensées et ses souvenirs depuis tant et tant d'années. Mais c'était impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Il se tourna lentement et se figea.

Elle était là, telle une illusion. Elle lui souriait, les larmes aux yeux. Elle portait cette superbe robe qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis leur mariage, il y a très très longtemps.

Il arrêta de respirer. Ce n'était pas réel. Cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Ce n'était absolument pas réel.

Il déglutit et recula, entraînant Jamie et Emma avec lui. Il secoua la tête, n'osa pas croire ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » répéta-t-il plus doucement en la fixant.

« J'ai fait un vœu ! » Dit fièrement Emma, en posant un main rassurante sur l'épaule de Jack.

Jack se tourna vers elle, son mécontentement clairement visible sur son visage. « Quoi ? »

Emma lui sourit doucement. « Je-Nous... Nous avons parlé au Troll, Pabbie. Il m'a accordé un vœu et j'ai souhaité qu'Elsa revienne en tant qu'esprit, comme vous. »

Il la regarda et ses yeux glissèrent vers Jamie. Celui-ci confirma d'un hochement de tête. Jack déglutit et reporta son attention sur Emma.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi gaspiller quelque chose d'aussi précieux qu'un souhait pour moi ? » dit-il, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Le visage d'Emma s'adoucit.

« Ça n'a pas été gaspillé Jack. » dit-elle. « Et nous nous en sommes tous très bien sorti sans souhait. Je n'en aurais pas besoin dans le futur. »

« En plus, » continua-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Jamie, « Jamie va avoir besoin d'aide pour s'assurer qu'on croit en La Reine des Neiges. »

Jack dégluti. « C'est réel. » Il se tourna pour faire face à Elsa.

Elle se tenait toujours au même endroit, un peu plus loin que là où il était entré. Elle se tenait nerveusement les mains, les yeux emplis de larmes, alors qu'elle le regardait se battre contre lui-même.

« Ouais. » dit Jamie en posant ses mains sur l'autre épaule de Jack. « C'est vraiment elle. »

Jack fixait Elsa. Il n'osait toujours pas voir la réalité en face.

« Elsa. » Murmura-t-il. Il senti son bâton glisser entre ses doigts.

Elle lâcha un sanglot.

Il vola jusqu'à elle et l'enveloppa étroitement dans ses bras. Il plongea sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Elsa, la tenant près de lui comme si elle représentait sa ligne de vie. Il lui leva le menton, inclina sa propre tête et l'embrassa avec la passion contenue toutes ces décennies. Il y mit fin et appuya son front contre le sien. Il lui sourit et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » chuchota-t-il. « C'est vraiment toi. Après toutes ces années, tu es réellement de retour. »

Il fit courir ses mains le long du visage et des épaules de sa bien-aimée. Il la sentait, essayant de s'assurer qu'elle était réelle.

« En tant qu'esprit de La Reine des Neiges. » dit-elle, le larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Il sourit et resserra son étreinte, de peur de la perdre de nouveau.

« Alors nous sommes tous les deux des contes de fées. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de livre nous réunissant. » remarqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Bon sang Elsa, j'ai tellement, tellement de choses à te dire ! Tant de choses se sont passézs depuis que tu es partie. »

Elsa lui sourit. « Je ne m'en irais plus jamais. »

« Non tu ne partiras pas. Je m'en assurerais. » dit-il.

Elle gloussa. « Et comment comptez-vous faire cela Jack Frost ? »

« Je suis un Gardien maintenant. » murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Un Gardien ? Comme Nord ? Ou Fée? »

Il acquiesça, recula un peu pour la regarder et sourit.

« Mais je t'expliquerais plus tard. Je te dirais tout sur nos nombreux arrière-petits-enfants. Et je t'apprendrais à te servir d'un ordinateur et d'un micro-onde. Et nous retournerons dans toutes ces villes où nous avons été. Tu verras à quel point ça a changé ! »

Elsa le fixa. « Quoi ? Arrière-petits-enfants ? »

Jack rit légèrement et enleva une main de sa taille pour désigner Emma qui lui fit un signe en souriant.

Elsa cligna des yeux. « Oh mon... Mais, mais je ne fais pas assez âgée. Qu'est-ce qu'un ordinateur ? »

Jack rit.

« Chaque chose en son temps, mon amour, chaque chose en son temps. Mais avant... » il plongea la main dans sa poche. Il en sorti la boîte contenant leur bagues.

Il l'ouvrit et l'entendit hoqueter à ses côtés. « Je pense qu'il est temps de les remettre. »

« Nos bagues... » dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda et sourit en voyant ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elsa regardait son alliance, qui brillait autant que le jour où il l'avait créée. Il la sorti de l'écrin et la glissa doucement sur son doigt. Il embrassa son front.

« M'épouseras-tu de nouveau Elsa ? Mon adorable Reine des Neiges ? »

Elle rit et hocha la tête. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh Jack. Qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter ? »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et murmura contre ses lèvres.

« Je me pose la même question à ton sujet mon amour. Je me pose la même question. »


	23. Epilogue

_**Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Il y a un bonus après. ^^  
Je vais attendre un peu avant de le poster, histoire d'avoir vos retours... Laissez une review !**_

 _ **(Merci**_ _ **Little Sayuri de ta review au passage!)**_

* * *

 **Arendelle, Janvier 2030. (7 ans plus tard.)**

Jamie traversa rapidement le couloir, une grosse boîte couverte d'étiquettes et d'autocollants, en Norvégien, dans les mains. Il glissa ses doigts un peu plus bas sur la boîte pour une meilleur prise, et tourna à un coin. Il arriva aussitôt dans une grande pièce familiale avec de grands canapés en cuir et des fauteuils.

La pièce était pleine de gens, parlant et riant entre eux. Ils étaient dans la nouvelle aile du Palais d'Arendelle. La décoration était toujours luxueuse mais moderne.

Sa mère, Caroline et d'autre femmes d'âge mûr buvaient du thé, assises sur un canapé tandis que Sophie discutait avec trois autre adolescentes autour d'une tablette. Elles parlaient avec animation de mode.

Anton était assis seul, dans un fauteuil, et observait joyeusement sa famille. Jamie lui sourit en entrant dans la pièce, impressionné par la forme du vieux Roi. Il avait en effet fêté son 85ème anniversaire quelques semaines plus tôt. Autour de lui, et discutant joyeusement, se trouvait un groupe de jeunes, et moins jeunes, hommes et femmes. D'autres membres de la famille Frost.

Jamie fit glisser la boîte qu'il tenait sur une table presque vide, bougeant un plateau de fruits, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était incapable de retenir son sourire.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait épousé Emma et il était passé d'une petite famille de trois, à une grande, aimante et royale famille. Jamie se souvint s'être dit à quel point cette famille était petite lors de sa première visite à Arendelle. Il n'avait vu qu'Emma, Caroline et Anton.

Il rit un peu à cette pensée et sorti un cutter de sa poche, qu'il utilisa pour ouvrir la boîte.

La famille royale vivant à Arendelle était en effet petite. Juste Anton, sa fille Caroline et Emma. Et maintenant, bien sûr, Jamie. Il y avait également quelques cousins, tantes, oncles et autres parents éloignés qui venaient de temps en temps. Cela dépendait de la saison.

En revanche, en dehors d'Arendelle, cherchez un peu ou passez un coup de téléphone et vous verrez une multitude de gens de la lignée de Jack et Elsa. Les parents d'Emma vivaient à quelques heures de là, à Oslo. Ils essayaient de s'organiser pour tenir une célèbre galerie d'art. L'art semblait être un passe-temps apprécié dans cette famille un peu particulière.

Et ensuite, il y avait les cousins. Emma avait plus de cousins qu'il ne pouvait en compter, et il ne connaissait pas la moitié des noms. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle gardait contact avec tous. Il aurait juré, lors de son premier Bal des Joyaux, que la majorité de la foule avait un lien direct avec Jack et Elsa.

Il s'arrêta sur ce souvenir et rit doucement. Cela avait été une nuit fabuleuse, pleine de nourriture riche, de personnes riches et de déguisements. Et fidèlement au nom, tout le monde s'était drapé dans des joyaux et des bijoux qui brillaient sous les lumières de la salle de bal. Emma avait été très excitée et avait traversé la salle de part en part, ressemblant plus à une simple hôtesse qu'à une princesse héritiè avait rit, discuté et dansé avec tout le monde tout en présentant fièrement Jamie à sa famille.

Puis elle avait présenté Jack et Elsa à la foule, regardant avec délice les jeunes enfants, et les membres royaux, applaudir, encourager, être surpris ou simplement sourire à la vue du célèbre couple entrant dans la salle. Jamie ne pourrait jamais oublier l'émerveillement qui était apparu sur le visage de Jack lorsqu'il avait réalisé que tout ce monde les voyait, croyait en eux.

Jamie baissa les yeux sur la boîte, la raison de sa venue dans cette pièce. Il rentra la lame du cutter et le glissa dans sa poche. Il devait résister à l'envie de l'ouvrir pour révéler le contenu. Il devait attendre encore un peu.

« Maman ? » Appela-t-il. Il la vit tourner la tête au son de sa voix.

Elle sourit, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et le rejoignit.

« Où est Emma ? » Demanda-t-il, la main posée sur la boîte toujours fermée. « Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir sans elle. »

Sa mère jeta un regard vers la boîte, souriant toujours, avant le regarder. « Elle est montée en courant juste avant que tu arrives. Elle a dit qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. »

Jamie sourit, sachant très bien ce qu'Emma avait été chercher. Elle mourait d'envie de le dire à tout le monde depuis une semaine, mais il l'avait supplie d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait attendre l'arrivée de Jack et Elsa, les invités d'honneur de la soirée. Il entendit quelqu'un courir dans le couloir et se tourna pour voir Emma entrer violemment dans la pièce. Elle avait un immense sourire sur le visage et regardait autour.

« Ouf, j'avais peur d'être en retard. » dit-elle, légèrement essoufflée. Elle s'avança vers lui et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Et toi ? »

Elle lui sourit encore un moment avant de se tourner vers la foule devenue encore plus curieuse.

« Tout le monde ! Nous avons... »

Elle fut coupée par les grandes portes françaises, menant au jardin, qui s'ouvrirent à cause d'une bourrasque de vent glaciale. Des rirent retentirent dans la salle à l'arrivée des deux derniers invités.

Jack et Elsa, tenant chacun leur bâton, souriaient à leur famille rassemblée dans la pièce. Emma regarda Jamie, dont le rire secouait les épaules, en souriant. Il eut un sourire en coin et ouvrit enfin la boîte.

A l'intérieur, soigneusement rangés et protégés par du papier, se trouvaient des exemplaires du livre pour enfants que Jamie avait réussi à publier. Emma avait soigneusement ajouté des illustrations, donnant vie aux histoires. Jamie sourit fièrement à la vue de leurs noms griffonnés au bas de chaque livre. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle souriait aussi.

Il en sorti quelques uns. Sur la dure couverture, on pouvait lire :

 _ ***Jack Frost et La Reine des Neiges, et autre contes pour enfants.  
Par Jamie Frost. Illustrations par Emma Frost.***_

Selon le protocole royal, il avait dû prendre son nom, le nom des Frost, au lieu que ce soit elle qui prenne son nom Américain.

« De quoi ont-ils l'air ? » demanda une voix féminine devant lui.

Jamie sursauta un peu et leva les yeux. Il vit Elsa lui sourire, juste devant lui.

Il lui passa un exemplaire. Elle rit en lisant le titre et passa une main sur la couverture.

« Oh Emma, ce dessin est adorable. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que la famille se tournait pour voir de quoi parlait la matriarche. Denise, une des cousines d'Emma, prit un tas de livres et en fit passer à chaque membre. Tous commencèrent à lire, ou à feuilleter en murmurant leur approbation, ou riant à certains endroits. Ils se montraient des passages et souriaient à Jamie et Emma.

Jack s'approcha d'Elsa et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il lut la couverture.

« Hey, nous sommes dans le même livre ! Quelle surprise ! » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Jamie.

Emma sautait presque à côté de lui. Elle semblait prête à exploser tellement elle avait hâte d'annoncer sa propre nouvelle.

Jamie rit et fit un pas en arrière. « Vas-y, dis leur. » dit-il en posant une main au creux de son dos.

Elsa et Jack la regardèrent. Jack haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux, un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle leur tendit une photographie en noir et blanc. Elsa la prit, curieuse. Elle la tourna dans tous les sens plusieurs fois avant de lever les yeux vers Emma, confuse.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que... »

« Je suis enceinte ! » cria Emma. « Et c'est un garçon ! »

Elle se couvrit la bouche avec ses mains. Elle avait du mal à s'empêcher de sauter sur place. Jamie souriait derrière elle. Ils le savaient depuis longtemps mais avaient décidé de garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent le sexe. Puis ils avaient attendu que tout le monde soit rassemblé et la livraison des livres de Jamie. Ce moment leur avait semblé parfait.

Elsa adressa un immense sourire à Emma et vint l'enlacer.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. » lui dit-elle. Elle recula un peu, rayonnante. « C'est excitant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous allons l'appeler Henry. » dit Jamie en regardant Jack.

Jack se figea et son sourire fondit alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Jamie.

« Henry ? » demanda Elsa en souriant de plus belle. « Quel adorable nom. Vous saviez que notre fils s'appelait Henrik ? Nous l'appelions Henry parfois. »

Elsa et Emma s'avancèrent dans la pièce. L'échographie faisait le tour et on adressa des félicitations à la jeune femme. Jack restait immobile, les yeux rivés sur Jamie.

« Henry ? » dit doucement Jack.

Jamie hocha la tête. Un nouveau sourire fendit lentement le visage de Jack. Il vint enlacer Jamie.

« Gamin, tu vas passer les meilleurs et les pires moments de ta vie. Et je serais là pour tous les voir. »

« Je ne l'aurai pas imaginé autrement Jack. » répondit Jamie. Ils se tournèrent vers la joyeuse famille rassemblée devant eux.

« Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé autrement. »

FIN.

 _(Enfin presque.:3)_


	24. Chapitre Bonus

_**Et nous y voilà. Le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi dans cette traduction. Ça m'aura pris des mois (bon je ne faisais pas que ça de mes journées non plus xD) mais je suis arrivée jusqu'au bout.**_

 _ **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Merci à Arialene d'avoir écrit cette superbe histoire et pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire.  
Et merci au bêta-larbin le plus inutile de l'histoire vu qu'il ne voyait qu'une faute sur 3! Saleté! :o**_

 _ **Sachez qu'Arialene a écrit des "Vignettes" sur cette histoire. Donc des OS sur des petits moments non racontés. Que ce soit sur la vie de Jack et Elsa, de Jamie et Emma... Bref si vous voulez rire encore un peu allez les lire. Bon c'est en anglais! ^^ Sur ce...**_

 **Frozen © Disney  
ROTG © Dreamworks  
Frostbitten © Arialene.**

* * *

 **Arendelle, 2032.**

Il leur avait fallu deux ans pour parcourir les lettres, de la boîte dans leur chambre. Ils avaient lu avec attention chacun des mots écrits par leurs descendants. Elles étaient toutes adressées à Jack et racontaient leurs espoirs pour le futur, ou des succès qu'ils souhaitaient partager avec lui. Ils lui racontaient aussi les coups durs, les pertes et les souffrances les maladies et les guerres qu'ils avaient traversé.

Certaines enveloppes étaient timbrées et d'autre signes montraient qu'elles avaient été envoyées par la poste depuis les différents pays où les membres s'étaient installés.  
Le contenu de la boîte avait été une véritable fenêtre sur l'histoire, racontée par ses descendants.

Et maintenant il ne restait plus qu'une seule lettre.

Il n'y avait pas de timbre ni d'indication sur sa provenance. Il n'y avait pas de date griffonnée dans un coin pour indiquer le moment où elle avait été écrite. Juste le nom de Jack écrit de cette écriture brouillonne si familière, et le sceau scellant le parchemin à l'arrière.

La lettre d'Anna.

Ils étaient assis côte à côté sur le canapé, le parchemin jaunit dans les mains de Jack. Il le regardait. C'était l'une des lettres qu'il avait le plus redouté. Il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réponse à ses actes. Il leva lentement les yeux vers la femme à côté de lui et dégluti. Il retourna la lettre et brisa nerveusement le sceau.

« Nous y voilà. » dit-il doucement en sortant la lettre, pour finalement lire les mots d'Anna.

 **Arendelle, 1887.**

 **Salut Jack,**

 **Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que tu reviennes pour voir ma superbe et sophistiquée silhouette. J'ai bien peur que les années à courir dans les couloirs et à manger du chocolat n'aient commencé à se voir. Je vais avoir 86 ans cette année, peux-tu y croire ? Mes cheveux sont de nouveau blancs, mais cette fois à cause d'une magie bien différente, et j'ai depuis longtemps abandonné les deux tresses.**

 **Le palais est redevenu calme. Les enfants étaient déjà grands quand tu es parti. Puis ils ont eu des enfants et quels merveilleux moments nous avons passé ! Tout ce fun et pas de responsabilités. Kristoff et moi en avons bien profité, je dois l'admettre. Et Olaf aussi, avec tout ces nouveaux camarades de jeux.**

 **Mais ils sont tous adultes maintenant et ils font leur vies. Ils ont de nouvelles obligations, ils se marient et s'en vont.**

 **Tout semble si froid maintenant, mais je ne sais pas si c'est dû du temps, à mon âge ou au fait que je dors seule dans mon grand lit. Kristoff nous a quitté il y a quelques années. Il est parti paisiblement dans son sommeil. Il a mené une belle vie, et ses genoux le lui ont certainement dit dans ses dernières années. Cependant, nous continuions à faire des balades en traîneau aussi souvent que possible. Mais bien plus lentement que quand nous étions jeunes.**

 **Il n'y a souvent que Henrik et moi au Palais. Je l'aide à gérer le personnel pendant qu'il s'occupe du reste, tu te souviens de ce que c'est. C'est un bon roi, Jack. Tu serais tellement fier de lui.**

 **Son fils, Johan, est un bon garçon aussi. Il fait le tour du continent avec sa famille en ce moment. La couronne est entre de très bonnes mains.**

 **Jack, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elsa. Ce fut soudain et terrible. Mais parfois, nous devons faire face à ce genre de situations dans la vie. C'est la façon dont tu vis qui fait que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.**

 **J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas fallu trop longtemps à Henrik pour le comprendre. La colère et le ressentiment sont de terribles sentiments.**

 **J'espère qu'un jour tu verras ceci Jack. J'espère qu'un jour tu reviendras à Arendelle, et tu verras quel héritage tu as ici.**

 **J'ai peur d'être trop fatiguée maintenant, je dois me reposer.**

 **Vis bien Jack, où que tu sois.**

 **Avec amour, Anna.**

Elsa atteignit la fin avec lui. Elle avait toujours été plus rapide pour lire. Il la senti serrer son bras alors qu'il levait la lettre pour lire la fin. Il l'entendit lâcher un sanglot. Il lut les dernières lignes et refoula des larmes. Il se tourna vers elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle, posant son menton sur sa tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, alors que les mots, depuis longtemps écrits par la courageuse Anna, s'insinuaient en eux.

Elsa se pencha en arrière et essuya ses yeux en souriant. « Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu une belle vie. » dit-elle. « Après-après notre départ. »

Jack hocha la tête et reprit la lettre pour relire les dernières lignes.

« Ouais. » Approuva-t-il. « Ouais on dirait bien. »

Il plia délicatement le vieux parchemin et caressa du doigt le sceau brisé. Il regarda ensuite Elsa.

« Il est l'heure d'aller dire bonjour ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elsa acquiesça. « Oui. »

Ils se levèrent. Jack posa la lettre d'Anna sur le canapé. Elsa alla vers la porte et prit le bouquet dans le vase. Les fleurs étaient liées entre elles par un ruban vert. Ils ouvrirent la porte, sortirent dans le couloir et traversèrent le palais jusqu'au cimetière.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mardi, le jour de la semaine que Anna préférait. Elle avait toujours dit qu'il s'agissait du jour le moins aimé. Et elle avait décidé de lui donner l'attention qu'elle pensait qu'il méritait. Tous les mardis depuis le retour d'Elsa, ils allaient visiter sa tombe et lui parlaient de tout ce qui aurait put l'intéresser.

Ils lui avaient parlé de tous les lieux qu'ils avaient visité, à travers les pays et les continents. Ils lui avaient parlé de la technologie et des merveilles modernes. De la famille et du fait qu'elle soit aussi grande, surtout pour ses descendants.

Jack ouvrit la porte pour Elsa et ils traversèrent lentement les jardins, sans rien dire alors que les grandes tombes entraient dans leur vue. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celle d'Anna dont le nom était soigneusement gravé, en ancien Nordique, sur la pierre.

Elsa s'agenouilla, prit les vieilles fleurs de la semaine précédentes et les jeta sur le côté. Elle plaça ensuite les nouvelles à leur place. Elle étalerait les fleurs fanées dans les pots lors du retour.

Jack s'assit et appuya son dos contre la pierre en souriant, alors qu'Elsa s'asseyait correctement sur les genoux.

« Salut tête-brûlée. » dit-il en tapotant la pierre. « Nous avons finalement lu ta lettre. Je parie que tu avais hâte que je le fasse. »

Elsa rit légèrement. « C'était une belle lettre. » dit-elle. « Tu as toujours écrit de belles lettres »

« Eh bien... » dit Jack d'une voix traînante. « Il y a eu celle que tu as laissé à Elsa avant de me rencontrer. »

« Jack. » Le réprimanda Elsa.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin. « Ouais, je suppose que c'est une histoire vieille de deux cent ans. » dit-il.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'herbe couvrant le sol et arracha quelques brins. « Tu m'as laissé une très belle lettre. » admit-il. « J'aurais simplement souhaité la lire plus tôt. »

Il fit une pause, prenant un moment pour réfléchir avant de regarder le ciel. « Je ne devrais pas être surpris que tu continues à me remettre à ma place, même après tout ce temps. » dit-il avec ironie. « Ça te ressemble bien. »

Et comme une réponse silencieuse, les derniers nuages matinaux qui cachaient le soleil disparurent, laissant les rayons réchauffer doucement Arendelle. Ils rirent légèrement. Elsa leva la tête et ferma joyeusement les yeux alors que la lumière solaire emplissait la zone.

Il pouvait presque imaginer sa silhouette enthousiaste, assise sur le haut de la tombe, les regarder en souriant impatiente d'entendre de nouvelles histoires.

« Oui. » dit-il en souriant. « C'est complètement toi. »

* * *

 **RAR:**

 **Liv:** _ **Merci à toi d'avoir lu! ^^**_


End file.
